100 DAYS LOVE (END)
by Biancadeo
Summary: Ketika si Arogan Jongin terlibat dalam cerita cinta 100 hari dengan penyanyi papan atas. Ketika Jongin digilai oleh seorang biseksual. Ketika Jongin mulai jatuh cinta, dan ketika Jongin terlalu bodoh untuk melepas. ITS KAISOO. BOY LOVE!
1. L - Is for the way you look at me

-A Story About L.O.V.E-

.

.

100 DAYS LOVE

-Biancadeo-

.

L is for the way you look at me

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang dengan balutan sepatu berlabel mewah, turun dari kursi penumpang mobil BMW type 328i dengan warna abu perak sebagai sampul. Rahang tegas dengan tubuh tegap bak model, rambut dibiarkan menjuntai indah begitu angin bermain diantaranya. Melangkah pasti menuju lorong sekolah dengan berbagai pasang mata yang mengarah. Sungging licik tersaji begitu sampai pada empat kawan lainnya di persimpangan lorong menuju kelas. Adalah Kim Jongin, pria dengan surai coklat nan lembut. Seorang urakan dengan kuasa penuh disekolah, kapten utama basket dan banyak ditakuti kalangan siswa. Jongin arogan juga bodoh, apa yang membuat ia tidak memiliki batasan ialah sang ayah, yang mana beliau adalah pemilik sekolah, seorang yang paling berpengaruh dan dihormati.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan empat sekawan lainnya, mengacaukan kantin dengan tingkah semena-mena mungkin sudah menjadi satu kewajiban. Mereka adalah lima orang dengan harta berlebih diantara yang lain. Menjadi sorot utama dengan kenakalan juga kebodohan, ditakuti dari berbagai kalangan. Termasuk pun pengajar, banyak diantaranya yang tidak ingin terkena sanksi dari si pemilik utama sekolah.

Jongin menikmati setiap kesehariannya bersama anak-anak ini. Si pemarah Luhan, adalah yang paling tampan, tenang dan hemat bicara adalah Kris, Kim Jumyeon dengan mulutnya yang rombeng, ia pandai bicara juga mengeluh. Kemudian yang terakhir yaitu Kim Minseok, bocah ini adalah satu-satunya teman Jongin dengan otak pintar cemerlang. Beragam piala kejuaraan berhasil digaitnya dengan mudah, entah petir apa yang sampai pada otak sehingga bergabung nyaman dengan Jongin juga keempat teman bodoh lainnya. Bahkan sampai saat ini Minsoek masih dengan rela memberi berbagai jawaban ujian mata pelajaran, lelaki itu dengan tulus tidak ingin kawannya selalu mendapat nilai yang buruk.

Apa yang menjadi tujuan kelimanya begitu sampai disekolah adalah satu tempat dibelakang gedung, tanah kosong yang dirancang nyaman lengkap dengan kursi berbalut kulit lembut. Tempat penyimpanan bir dengan beragam cemilan. Masing-masing akan menyulut merahnya rokok baru setelahnya kembali kekelas saat pertengahan jam pertama.

" _Oh shit_ , hentikan bodoh! Kau membuat selera makanku hilang!" itu adalah seruan Luhan. Ia bergidik mual begitu melihat bagaimana Jumyeon tertawa dengan sisa kunyah cemilan yang menyembur sampai keluar. Lelaki dengan seisi mulut yang masih penuh hanya mencibir sebagai ganti, meminta perlindungan Minseok dari semburan marah Luhan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalian masih bisa hidup tenang dengan nilai yang luar biasa rendah?" Minsoek ikut menimpali dengan banyak sisa makan bergumul pada mulut. Menciptakan gembung pipi diantara rahang tegas.

"ayolah Minseok, kau yang paling pintar diantara kami, tidak masalah untukmu memberi kami jawaban" Jongin berucap malas disamping Kris, berebut sumpit dengan pria China yang juga malas untuk mengalah.

"tidak masalah untukku, hanya saja— Oh ayolah, apa selamanya kalian akan bergantung padaku?" lelaki yang paling pintar menyentak malas. Memperhatikan masing-masing lima temannya dengan geram karena frustasi.

Seketika mereka tertawa bersama, menaruh perhatian penuh bagaimana wajah imut Minseok bahkan tetap terlihat menyeramkan saat marah. Sejujurnya mereka tidak lebih dari sekumpulan orang bodoh dengan tingkah urakan, namun selama mereka memiliki si otak pintar Minseok segalanya akan terurus dengan rapih.

"aku sungguh tidak percaya wajah bodoh sepertimu memiliki otak dengan kapasitas penuh!" Jumyeon berteriak heboh, menahan tawa begitu sirat raut Minseok berubah tidak suka. Keributan akan terjadi begitu Jumyeon membuka mulut, beragam kata akan diucap tanpa batasan. Tak mau kalah, Minseok akan melakukan hal yang sama, mengaitkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dengan teori yang ada. Nyaris seperti seorang yang seumur hidupnya hanya diisi dengan bacaan buku-buku kuno.

"kupikir sebaiknya kita masuk" Kris menengahi suasana. Tidak tahan dengan perdebatan Jumyeon maupun Minseok yang tidak akan pernah habis.

"Wohoo, ini adalah rekor! kau sudah berbicara dua kalimat pagi ini!" kembali si tukang bicara berucap, entah kali keberapa Jumyeon menumpahkan serpih makan dari mulutnya. Bahkan saat makanpun, anak itu masih berpikir untuk mengolah banyak kata.

"Hey Minseok, meskipun kau pintar, aku yakin kau tetap tidak bisa menghitung berapa jumlah kalimat Jumyeon yang keluar dari mulut rombengnya setiap hari" Luhan mulai berucap marah, melirik sinis Jumyeon disamping.

"yeah, aku lebih baik mengerjakan 100 soal aljabar dari pada harus menghitung kalimat Jumyeon, itu akan menjadi jumlah angka yang mengerikan" jawab Minseok

"itu adalah rekor jika kau bisa menghitungnya, karena orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti bicara!" Jongin berseru. Pada akhirnya pria itu mulai beranjak dari duduk sebelum setelahnya mengerling nakal kearah Jumyeon. Ia mematikan ujung merah pada rokok kemudian memimpin kawanan menuju kelas dengan tenang.

* * *

Ini baru 10 menit sejak pelajaran dimulai, namun Jongin sudah tidak mampu menahan kelopaknya yang sudah hampir terpejam. Malas dengan apa yang diucap oleh si tua didepan, maka pria ini memilih untuk menenggelamkan kepala diantara tumpuan lengan, memutuskan untuk tidur setidaknya sampai bel kembali berbunyi.

Baru saja hendak mengecap alam mimpi, gendang telinganya menangkap riuh sorai siswa yang begitu kentara. Merasa terganggu maka pria ini menggeram keras sebelum setelahnya kembali menegakkan tubuh, berniat untuk menyentak agar suasana manjadi lebih tenang namun urung tatkala maniknya menangkap satu sosok asing namun _familiar_ didepan kelas. Seorang pria dengan wajah seputih susu. Mata bulat juga alis tebal. Bibirnya menampilkan bentuk hati menawan. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, atau biasa dikenal dengan Dyo. Seorang penyanyi muda bersuara emas yang sedang naik daun.

 _Oh tuhan_ , siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Sebuah karya tuhan yang sempurna. Wajah tampan dan nyanyian luar biasa. Bak malaikat dengan sungging indah mempesona. Akrab dilayar pertelevisian Korea sejak dua tahun yang lalu memulai debut, membuat dirinya dipuja oleh banyak kalangan.

Jongin menampilkan sirat tidak peduli begitu manik keduanya bertemu, terlihat pria sempurna didepan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Pria yang ditatap terlalu malas untuk menanggapi, ia kembali menguap memilih untuk kembali menelungkupkan wajah sebelum sesuatu kembali mengusik.

"bisakah jika saya duduk disampingnya?" telunjuk Dyo mengarah pada meja paling ujung belakang. Samping jendela dengan ruam gelap mengelilingi, tepat pada kursi kosong disamping Jongin.

Seketika manik Jongin terbelalak, melihat sekeliling kemudian mengernyit heran begitu menyadari ada beberapa kursi kosong lain dengan pencahayaan yang pas. Pria yang duduk menguap malas, hendak menolak namun urung karena pengajar dengan berat hati mengiyakan keinginan si anak baru. Tentu saja, segalanya akan menjadi mudah terpenuhi begitu memiliki wajah indah sepertinya. Bahkan Jongin harus mengakui, suaranya ketika berucap pun terdengar seksi. _Oh God._

"Hey tampan, kau tidak seharusnya duduk dengannya. Harimau itu akan sering mengamuk" Jumyeon berucap keras ditengah tenangnya kelas, menyebabkan tatap marah dari sang pengajar.

Jongin mengacuhkan hirauan Jumyeon, memilih untuk memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu berjalan kearahnya, berwajah datar tanpa menunjukan sirat apapun. Tatap maniknya kosong bahkan hanya tertuju pada satu objek. Seketika ia memperhatikan sekeliling, beragam pasang manik mereka memperhatikan bagaimana Dyo duduk dengan tenang, bagaimana wajah datar itu begitu tampan bahkan di antara pencahayaan yang redup. Jongin hanya berdecih meremehkan, apa yang menarik dari pria ini bukanlah apa-apa untuknya.

Pelajaran berlanjut dan tetap tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Jongin bersyukur dalam hati karena setidaknya bisa menganggap orang ini tidak ada. Ia hanya penasaran satu hal, bagaimana pria disampingnya begitu handal dalam menjaga wajah agar tetap datar. Bahkan si tenang seperti Kris pun tetaplah memiliki ekspresi, namun pria ini sungguh hanya berpaku pada satu tampilan datar. Bagaimana ia bisa membuat sungging begitu indah saat dilayar televisi jika kesehariannya hanya tampang datar yang tersaji?

Jongin memilih untuk kembali tidak peduli, kantuknya hilang hingga dirinya memilih untuk berpangku wajah pada tangan sembari memperhatikan bagaimana mentari menyinari alam sekitar dari penghalang kaca jendela. Tanpa disadari, Dyo terus memandangi Jongin. Menaruh perhatian penuh bagaimana bias cahaya berpadu dengan wajah apik milik pria disamping. Terlalu sibuk dalam lamunannya, Jongin tersentak begitu Dyo menyentuh pelan bagian bahu, masih dengan berpangku pada wajah datar namun tetap tampan. _Oh Shit._

"bisa aku tahu siapa namamu?" Ini kali pertama sebuah suara indah dengan serak rendah masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Jongin. Dyo menunggu jawaban, jemarinya mengetuk meja dengan tempo sedang. Sebuah catatan rapih tertera diatas kertas putih., sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya menaruh fokus penuh pada terik diluaran sana.

"Kim Jongin." pria itu berucap singkat sebelum setelahnya kembali menarik perhatian keluar jendela. Memilih masa bodoh dengan pria disamping, mendengus sebal begitu menyadari jam pulang masih sangat lama.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dengan tidak menyenangkan bagi Jongin. Ia membenci Dyo teramat sangat. Penyanyi terkenal itu merebut segala kuasa sekolah dalam sekejab. Segala macam tatap mata mengarah padanya dari berbagai sudut, loker juga meja disamping dipenuhi dengan surat cinta warna warni juga bingkisan penuh pita. Dyo benar-benar sempurna tanpa cacat, ia berhasil mendapat nilai tertinggi dari ujian pertamanya, bahkan mengalahkan si otak emas Minseok. Pernah terbesit dari otak dangkal Jongin, tentang bagaimana bocah itu menyerap segala mata pelajaran dengan baik bahkan ditengah jadwal penyanyinya yang padat. Hidupnya benar-benar teratur dan bertumpu pada setiap detik waktu. Satu hal yang diketahui oleh Jongin, bahwasannya pria menawan ini begitu menggilai permainan bola. Karena bagaimanapun, Jongin kerap menemukan Dyo bermain dengan bola sepaknya dihalaman sekolah saat hari mulai senja.

Tepat tiga minggu Jongin duduk dengan teman satu bangku. Tidak banyak topik yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Hanya hening yang selalu menjadi dominan juga tatap lembut Dyo setiap kali manik mereka bertemu. Jongin tidak pernah mengerti apa yang membuat pria disamping selalu menaruh fokus padanya tanpa maksud berarti. Dyo akan mulai memperhatikan Jongin setiap selesai dengan catatannya, pria itu akan berpangku tangan pada meja kemudian menatap objek yang tertidur tanpa suara. Senyum kecil selalu tersaji dalam diam kala hembus tenang keluar diantara tidur si anak lama. Jongin tahu segalanya, namun pria itu memilih diam tanpa berusaha mengetahui apapun. Mengacuhkan Dyo adalah pilihannya.

* * *

Seorang gadis mengerling nakal begitu Jongin melangkah pada lorong sepi sekolah. Ini jam istirahat tentu saja kantin menjadi sasaran utama, maka seisi kelaspun ikut menjadi sunyi senyap. Jongin memilih untuk maju, melayani kemauan si gadis yang kini menampilkan sungging menawan. Gadis itu bernama Park Somin, seorang idola sekolah dengan tubuh molek dan gundukan dada besar. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk menyangka gadis ini menyimpan rasa mendalam untuknya, namun si arogan Jongin tidak akan pernah peduli. Tanpa basa basi, pria itu menangkap tangan wanitanya, menariknya kedalam bilik kamar mandi.

Jongin menangkap bibir si gadis dengan nafsu membara. Mengontrol ciuman dengan sekuat yang dimampu, mengambil seluruh oksigen yang ada diantara sedikitnya celah yang dicipta. Tangan kekar si pria mulai bermain dengan puting Somin yang masih berbalut seragam, menekannya perlahan sampai erangan halus keluar diantara lumatan bibir. Si gadis dengan suka rela melepas kancing seragamnya dengan cepat, membiarkan dua gundukan besar terpampang nyata dihadapan manik lapar Jongin. Merasa mendapat undangan, maka anak pemilik sekolah itu segera bermain lebih kasar. Mulutnya lincah bermain diantara puting. Mengambil selangkangan Somin dengan rakus, melepas balutan yang menutupi lubang vaginanya. Sudah beberapa wanita yang berakhir dengan telanjang dibilik kamar mandi akibat ulah Jongin, tentu saja gadis-gadis itu senang, siapa pula yang tidak ingin menikmati kulit caramel juga bokong seksi milik pria itu.

Suara nafas mulai beradu dengan hening udara, decit serta lengket cairan menjadi satu kubangan, Jongin terus memainkan penisnya keluar-masuk dalam lubang si gadis tanpa berfikir lebih jauh bahwasannya bilik toilet masih menyisakan sisa celah. Tanpa peringatan, telinga Jongin menangkap satu suara tangkapan foto. _Klik. Klik. Klik._ Bahkan sinar cahaya _blitz_ memenuhi bilik sempit begitu leher Jongin menoleh kearah celah pintu.

Seseorang disana, berdiri angkuh dengan telepon genggam yang dimainkan disebelah kanan. Bersandar santai pada pintu tertutup bilik sebelah. Jongin menggeram kasar begitu menangkap manik jernih si penguntit. Membiarkan Somin berpakaian rapi sebelum akhirnya memberi kode pada si gadis untuk keluar dari bilik segera.

Itu adalah artis naik daun, Dyo. Ia menyunggingkan senyum licik begitu melihat raut tidak suka dari rupa Jongin.

"Wuah, seperti inikah perilaku seorang Kim Jongin?" Dyo menyerinai tajam. Beradu manik dengan anak pemilik sekolah tanpa sirat takut.

"berikan ponselmu!" Jongin menyentak kasar. Meraih pergelangan si artis guna merebut benda kotak yang ada pada genggaman.

Jongin masih berusaha untuk merebut ponsel Dyo namun berulang kali gagal karena pergerakan si artis terlalu kelewat cepat. Bagaimanapun Dyo akan tetap menghindar, ia tidak ingin terlibat perkelahian karena dilihat sekilaspun Jongin bukanlah lawan yang remeh.

"Hentikan!" seketika pria itu mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. Si anak baru tidak ingin membalas, ia hanya tidak suka apa itu perkelahian. Melihat bagaimana pergelangannya memerah akibat cengkraman Jongin membuatnya mendengus sebal.

"apa masalahmu?! Hapus foto itu!" perintah Jongin begitu berhasil tegap dengan lututnya sendiri.

"tidak— Hey, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika berita tentang anak pemilik sekolah melakukan seks dibilik toilet?" Dyo kembali berucap angkuh, mengabaikan tatap mematikan Jongin.

"kau mencari masalah denganku?" Anak lama itu menantang.

"aku tidak takut denganmu Jongin, jangan kau fikir aku takut seperti anak-anak bodoh diluar sana" apa yang diucap Dyo penuh dengan penekanan dan rasa percaya diri. Tidak ada yang seperti ini sebelumnya, karena Jongin adalah lambang kuasa disekolah.

"jangan kau fikir karena terkenal, kau bisa seenaknya! Aku bisa menendangmu dari sekolah ini dengan mudah" Jongin berusaha untuk meredam suara sepelan mungkin, menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada di toilet umum sekolah.

"lakukan, jika kau ingin foto ini menyebar" alis Dyo terangkat satu, sungging paling licik tercita diantara bibir hati.

Jongin menghembus nafas kasar, ia mengusap wajahnya begitu Dyo kembali bersandar pada dinding. Pria itu memainkan ponselnya menggoda, berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Jongin.

"apa maumu" begitu lirih apa yang terurai dari pita suara Jongin, namun cukup untuk masuk kedalam pendengaran pria lainnya.

Selama beberapa menit, Dyo membiarkan pertanyaan Jongin mengambang tanpa jawab. Hening mendominasi sampai pada akhirnya si artis maju dua langkah. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin disamping. Maniknya menatap lekat si anak lama, sementara Jongin menatap bayang diri dicermin.

"jadilah pacarku"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jongin mengerti. Apa yang ada pada otak lamban Jongin setelahnya adalah, _Ah pria ini benar-benar gila._

"pacar?" Jongin mengulang, berharap agar telinganya mendadak tersumbat atau ucapan Kyungsoo salah pengartian.

"Yeah"

" _are you kidding me_?"

" _no I'm not_!" Dyo berucap frustasi. Sebuah ruam merah muda tercetak begitu tawaran untuk menjadi pacar terucap diantara bibir ranum miliknya.

Seketika Jongin menemukan potongan-potongan dalam otak. Apa yang selalu dilakukan Dyo terhadapnya setiap hari, bagaimana bocah itu kerap memberi tatap lembut, menaruh perhatian lebih begitu pengajar memberi pertanyaan yang tidak dimengerti sampai sesekali melirik tubuh kekarnya begitu diruang ganti setelah olah raga. Jongin menemukan satu kesimpulan.

"aku menyukaimu" belum sempat Jongin mengurai fakta yang baru disimpulkan, Dyo mendahului untuk mengungkap perasaan. Pria dengan kulit caramel membeku sejenak. Otak lambannya mencoba menguraikan keadaan. Ini adalah fakta yang tersaji denan nyata, bahwa seorang penyanyi tampan papan atas sedang mengungkap perasaan. Namun dengan cepat Jongin menemukan kembali kesadarannya, kembali berteman dengan sikap arogan yang melekat.

"apa kau gila?! Aku tidak menyukaimu dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pacarmu!" Jongin berucap frustasi. Dyo adalah bocah gila yang baru kali pertama ia temui.

"maka foto ini akan menyebar!" kembali Dyo mengayunkan ponsel pintarnya dihadapan Jongin. Si anak lama berniat untuk merebut kembali namun sebelum itu terjadi Dyo telah menariknya terlebih dahulu, memasukan benda kotak itu kedalam celana sekolahnya bagian depan, dekat dengan penisnya.

"ambilah" ucap Dyo dengan enteng, berusaha memancing Jongin untuk menyentuh kemaluannya.

Ini adalah sebuah hal gila bagi Jongin, karena pria itu adalah seorang yang normal. Meskipun beberapa temannya adalah biseksual, namun anak ini sungguh hanya tertarik dengan dada besar wanita. Tidak pernah terbesit sebelumnya bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan merogoh celana lelaki untuk mengambil sebuah ponsel. _Sebuah ponsel sialan._

"Kau tidak ingin mengambilnya?" Dyo kembali berusaha untuk menggoda. Mencondongkan pinggul agar gundukan dicelana semakin terlihat.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin menarik pinggang pria lainnya dengan cepat. Meremas telapak sebelum setelahnya menyelipkannya diantara celana Dyo. Jarak yang begitu dekat menyebabkan nafas mereka bertubrukan. Dyo terus menaruh fokus pada manik si anak lama, sementara Jongin berusaha untuk tidak fokus terhadap apapun, hanya menunduk untuk melihat bagaimana telapaknya merogoh celana lelaki didekapan.

Begitu telapak itu menemukan balutan celana dalam yang dipakai oleh si artis, Jongin menyumpah serapah dalam diam. Pria ini dengan sengaja menyelipkan ponsel diantara penis didalam celana dalamnya. _Sungguh bajingan gila_.

Tidak menyerah, maka Jongin memilih untuk terus. Telapaknya menyentuh daerah kemaluan Dyo, sedikit tersentak bagaimana kulit itu hanya berisikan rambut halus dengan tekstur lembut. Semakin kedalam, kulit terluar Jongin bertemu dengan penis Dyo. Begitu besar dan kuat, lembut dan kenyal. Tanpa disadari pria itu menikmati bagaimana telapaknya bersentuh ria dengan kemaluan pria lainnya, bagaimana bagian terluar dari penis itu memanjakan indra perabanya.

Pencarian Jongin terhenti dengan tiba-tiba begitu suara desah Kyungsoo masuk kedalam gendang telinga. Pria itu menelusupkan kepalanya disekitar pundak Jongin, menekan bibir tepat disamping daun pendengaran. Mendesah menggoda disana. Raga Jongin membeku, hasrat ingin terus menyentuh apa yang saat ini ada dengan telapaknya terus membuncah.

Sejenak Jongin hilang akan akal, sebagian rongga otak berkata untuk tidak lagi menjadikan apa yang ada pada telapak sebagai candu. Namun apa yang dikata oleh cara kerja otaknya adalah bagaimana agar dapat terus mendengar desah yang sama. Maka ketika nyawa kembali pada peredarahan darah menuju puncak akal, Jongin sadar. Pria itu berusaha untuk tidak terjerat, menarik tangan dari ruang sembab celana Dyo setelah berhasil meraih ponsel yang dicari, namun urung begitu tangan putih si artis menggengam pergelangannya erat.

"jadilah milikku untuk 100 hari kedepan, sayang" Dyo berucap seduktif. Begitu lirih berpadu dengan sebagian desah. Nafas Jongin tersengal tidak beratur setelah mendengar bagaimana suara desah dari pita suara Dyo menyeruak keluar permukaan. Begitu indah, begitu memabukkan, begitu candu, begitu cantik.

"jika tidak, maka foto ini akan menyebar" kembali si artis mengurai ucapannya begitu Jongin membeku tidak memberi respon. Senyum licik tersaji saat Dyo dengan mudah menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dari selipan celananya, mengambil kembali ponsel dari genggaman tangan si anak lama tanpa protes yang berarti. Jongin masih terlalu bodoh untuk masuk kedalam dunia dengan fakta. Maka ia menurut, berdiri dengan bodoh dan menatap objek cantik dihadapnya tanpa kedipan. Memberikan ponsel yang telah diraihkan dengan susah payah, kemudian menatap punggung indah itu meninggalkan toilet setelah sebelumnya menyajikan senyum hati untuk Jongin.

Saat itu ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah pria yang bodoh. Jongin mangacak rambut begitu sadar dengan fakta disekeliling. Terbuai dengan keindahan penis Dyo adalah yang paling buruk. Nafasnya kembali tersengal, keinginan untuk kembali menyentuh benda lunak itu kembali memuncak pada ubun-ubun.

Maka saat itu juga Jongin berakhir dengan mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan bayang tubuh imajiner Dyo sebagai angan yang fana. Menganggap menyentuh penis sia anak baru dengan tangannya sendiri membuat air sperma keluar dengan cepat kepermukaan. Ia menikmati bagaimana berfantasi dengan tubuh berkeringat Dyo tanpa sadar satu hal akan fakta yang mengikat.

 _Jongin adalah milik Dyo untuk 100 hari kedepan._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continue_

 _._

 _._

Aku datang lagi dengan cerita yang fluffy hihi. Aku harap banyak yang memberi review untuk cerita ini hehe💓 Aku juga berharap banyak yang suka dengan ceritanyaaa hehe, Terimakasih!

See you!


	2. O - is for the only one I see

-A Story About L.O.V.E-

.

.

100 DAYS LOVE

-Biancadeo-

.

O is for the only one I see

.

 _Maka saat itu juga Jongin berakhir dengan mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan bayang tubuh imajiner Dyo sebagai angan yang fana. Menganggap menyentuh penis sia anak baru dengan tangannya sendiri membuat air sperma keluar dengan cepat kepermukaan. Ia menikmati bagaimana berfantasi dengan tubuh berkeringat Dyo tanpa sadar satu hal akan fakta yang mengikat._

 _Jongin adalah milik Dyo untuk 100 hari kedepan._

* * *

Bias mentari menelusup diantara celah jendela, memaksakan iris beradu dengan silau cahaya pagi. Jongin masih menggerutu ringan atas dikasur, berharap agar hari berubah menjadi hari libur atau semacamnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu bertatap wajah dengan teman sebangku. Jongin masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Dyo tertarik padanya untuk 100 hari kedepan, mengherankan karena untuk ukuran seorang _idol_ , pria ini begitu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang lebih mempesona.

Namun apalah daya ketika Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tentu tidak ingin dicap buruk karen bercinta dibilik toilet sekolah.

Menggeliat diatas kasur nyaman dengan santai, Jongin mulai menegakkan punggung menyamping. Mengayunkan kaki dengan tempo berulang ditepi kasur, maniknya menjelajah dunia luar lewat jendela besar. Pria itu tersenyum begitu menyaksikan induk buruk yang mengayomi anak-anaknya pada bagian dahan pohon. Ia teringat bagaimana pula kali terakhir melihat ibunya bersendau gurau di ruang putih rumah sakit, sebelum setelahnya meninggalkan Jongin semasa kecil. Kini pria itu hanya tinggal bersama sang ayah, ayah dengan kesibukan yang luar biasa. Terkadang ia rindu bagaimana cara kerja sebuah keluarga yang hangat, sebuah keluarga dengan kilat rekah sederhana. Ia menyayangi ayahnya teramat sangat, tidak peduli dengan dia yang selalu berteman baik dengan berkas-berkas kesibukan, Jongin hanya meyakini satu hal menenangkan, bahwa Jongin adalah segalanya untuk sang ayah, karena beliau mengatakannya setiap hari, setiap malam, meski hanya lewat telepon atau semacamnya, dan Jongin sungguh bersyukur.

Kembali beranjak hendak bersiap untuk mandi, Jongin dikejutkan dengan dering pesan masuk dari ponsel. Menggerutu pelan sebelum setelahnya melirik benda itu sejenak. Nomer tidak dikenal tersaji pada layar.

" _Selamat pagi sayang"_

Itu adalah isi untai kalimat dalam pesan. Pria itu mengkerutkan kening kemudian mendesah malas. Merasa tidak mengenal siapa pemilik nomor, Jongin memilih untuk tidak peduli. Menyeret langkah dengan malas kekamar mandi untuk kemudian berangkat sekolah.

* * *

Jumyeon menyembur sisa makanan dari dalam mulut begitu mendengar cerita runtut Jongin, menarik emosi Luhan memuncak serta Minsoek yang berdecih jijik. Kelimanya sedang berada dibelakang sekolah, menyulut rokok masing-masing sembari melahap beberapa pesanan makanan dari kantin.

"kau bermimpi Kim!" kali ini Luhan berseru.

"aku bersumpah. Dia benar-benar memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya!" Jongin tidak mau kalah. Terhitung kali keberapa ia bercerita hal yang sama, namun diantara mereka tidak ada satupun yang menaruh percaya, tidak ada sekalipun Kris. Pria tenang itu memilih diam tidak peduli seakan apa yang diucap Jongin benar hanya omong kosong belaka.

"kau bayangkan saja, seorang _idol_ terkenal, kaya juga pintar seperti Dyo menyukai pria bodoh sepertimu? Oh sadarlah Jongin- _ssi_ ini bukan dongeng Cinderella ketika seorang pengeran jatuh cinta dengan upik abu!" Minseok berujar, meyulut satu lagi merah pada sumbunya.

"apa disini aku adalah seorang upik abu?!" Jongin menyentak kasar. Merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang diucap Minseok.

"kau hanya upik abu jika dibandingkan dengannya. Dia seorang _idol_ dengan banyak penggemar anarkis, nyawanya 10 kali lebih penting darimu" kali ini Jumyeon menambahi dengan cibiran yang kentara.

 _Sialan._

Memilih untuk diam setelahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana Jumyeon yang bermain debat dengan Luhan atau Minseok yang diam dengan _handphone_ nya, atau bahkan si pendiam Kris yang sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Jongin bermain tenang dengan sumbu api ketika suara rendah seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Jongin!" Itu adalah Dyo. Pria itu berlari kecil mendekat dengan berani, mengambil alih perhatian berpasang mata ditempat yang sama. Jongin membeku ditempat, mengaitkan kedua alis dengan dahi berkerut.

"kau tidak membalas pesanku" si _idol_ berucap dengan santai, mengabaikan keberadaan yang lain.

"bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Jongin. Pasalnya, ini adalah tempat pribadi untuk dirinya bersama dengan ke-empat kawan _sialan_ nya.

"bukan urusanmu, katakan kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" Dyo berucap dengan nada lebih tinggi, menuntut penjelasan.

"kapan kau memberiku pesan?"

"tadi pagi" jawabnya singkat. Otak Jongin berputar cepat untuk meyakini bahwasanya pengirim pesan teks pada ponselnya tadi pagi adalah bocah ini.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu jika itu kau— dan lagi, untuk apa aku harus membalas pesanmu?" Jongin kembali berucap dengan nada jengkel, berharap pria ini segera pergi setelah berhasil menganggu jam istirahatnya.

"karena aku pacarmu!" tak kalah kesal, maka Dyo menimpali dengan setengah berteriak, menghiraukan bagaimana ke-empat teman Jongin melongo seketika.

Jongin berdecih singkat, hendak mengelak apa yang baru diucap oleh sang _idol_ , namun urung begitu Dyo mengacungkan ponselnya kearah Jongin, mengingatkan pria itu akan video mesum dibilik kamar mandi. Jongin bungkam setelahnya, memindai empat pasang mata yang telah terkesiap, memandang horor kearah keduanya.

"kau harus membalas pesanku. Ah, selamat menikmati makan siang kalian, maaf jika aku menganggu, aku permisi" menunduk 180 derajat kemudian pria tampan itu menghilang dibalik dinding sekolah.

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak begitu Dyo meninggalkan tempat perkara. Baik Luhan, Jumyeon, Kris maupun si cemerlang Minseok masih mencoba mencena keadaan. Jongin mendengus malas sebelum setelahnya berucap ragu,

"apa menurut kalian— ini akan baik-baik saja"

"kau akan segera mati Jongin" Luhan menimpali.

"ke— kenapa?" dengan gugup si arogan Jongin melempar pertanyaan. Manik mereka melotot kearah Jongin, sungguh mengherankan karena semua orangpun lebih dari tahu bahwa Dyo adalah _idol_ yang sedang panas dikalangan remaja, menyulitkan jika membangun hubungan dengannya.

"bayangkan jika penggemarnya tau Dyo punya kekasih, kau hanya akan dibakar hidup-hidup" Minseok menjawab dengan _gesture_ tangan menyilet leher, membuat Jongin bergidik.

"tidak peduli siapa kau, dari mana asalmu, penggemarnya akan melemparimu dengan palu atau menempeli ban mobilmu dengan paku atau mencuri perabotan rumahmu atau mungkin mereka bisa menelanjangimu dimuka umum atau—"

"hey hentikan ocehanmu, itu berlebihan" Kris menyela apa yang sedang diucap dengan panjang oleh Jumyeon, membuat si berisik itu mendengus sebal.

"Woah, walapun begitu Dyo adalah seorang yang santun. Bahkan dia sempat menunduk sebelum pergi, sungguh berkebalikan denganmu. Mungkin kalian akan cocok" Minseok mengerling nakal kearah Jongin, pria arogan itu hanya merespon dengan menghembus nafas panjang dengan pasrah.

"hadapi saja" Luhan berucap dengan cuek sembari menegak jusnya yang tinggal separuh.

"hadapi saja kematianmu, itu maksud luhan" Jumyeon kembali membuat Jongin naik darah.

* * *

Sudah berjalan lima hari semenjak Jongin memutuskan untuk menjadi apa yang Dyo mau, tak masalah bertahan selama 95 hari sisa kedepan asalkan video itu aman dan tidak terbongkar. Sejujurnya Jongin tidak terbiasa dengan sapaan setiap pagi atau telfon setiap malam. Sementara Dyo akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengucap sapaan pagi lewat teks singkat dan menelfonnya setiap malam. Walau Jongin tidak banyak berbicara dalam telfon, keduanya kerap terjebak dalam keheningan, entah karena Dyo yang selalu kehabisan topik atau Jongin terlalu malas menanggapi. Mungkin _point_ kedua adalah yang paling benar.

Jongin tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengubris apa yang selalu diinginkan oleh sang _idol_. Satu hal yang Jongin ketahui, bahwa pria ini adalah seorang _idol_ dengan jadwal penuh. Setiap detik waktunya adalah produktif dan menghasilkan setiap keping uang. Terkadang pukul 3 dini hari pun, Dyo masih memberinya kabar bahwa pria itu baru saja selamat sampai di tempatnya. Walaupun begitu, Jongin tidak pernah mendengar keluhan dari Dyo. Pria itu dengan tenang hanya bertanya segalanya tentang Jongin tanpa membiacarakan dirinya. _Idol_ itu hanya berkata hal yang sama setiap untai kalimat terakhirnya ditelfon.

" _maafkan aku menganggu, aku hanya terlalu ingin mendengar suaramu_ " selalu sama setiap malam.

* * *

Bola sepak adalah apa yang disukai Dyo, setidaknya itu yang dipelajari Jongin selama ini. Sejak awal sebuah bola digulirkan oleh pelatih, Dyo mengejar bak seorang anak dengan rupa tanpa dosa. Jongin merasa ingin melihat seberapa ahlinya seorang _idol_ dalam bermain dilapangan, karena keduanya berbeda tim maka ia juga akan berusaha untuk merebut bola.

Bermain didalam lapangan berpasir bukan termasuk keahlian Jongin, namun ia bersemangat begitu Dyo menggiring bola dan berulang kali mencetak gol dengan mudah. Dalam hati ia bisa saja berdecak kagum, karena tentu saja apa kekurangan pria itu. Dyo sempurna dengan segala kelebihannya, bahkan tetap menawan saat dibawah terik matahari.

Langkah kaki Jongin dipercepat lantaran bola mendekat kearahnya, namun ketika itu sebuah kaki tidak sengaja menjegal sehingga Jongin terjatuh dengan tumpuan yang salah. Tubuhnya tersungkur ditanah dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Jongin merasa sakit teramat pada pergelangan kaki, ia terus merintih dengan nafas terengah. Baik itu Minseok, Luhan, Jumyeon maupun Kris berhamburan menghampiri. Suasana menjadi kacau dengan banyak tubuh yang melingkupi Jongin. Pria itu terus saja mengatakan tidak masalah, kemudian mencoba berdiri hanya untuk kembali terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya telah memerah dengan peluh membanjiri. Segera Kris dan Luhan membawa Jongin, menarik perlahan kedua lengannya guna berpegangan pada pundak, menggiring pria itu keruang kesehatan.

Terhitung baru tiga langkah Jongin menahan sakit karena dipaksakan berjalan, terlihat dari balik kelopaknya bahwa Dyo berlari mendekat. Rautnya penuh dengan kerut juga keringat, dan Jongin sangat tahu pria itu sedang khawatir. Begitu Dyo hanya menyisakan jarak yang teramat dekat, Jongin bisa merasakan nafas pria itu terengah sama sepertinya.

"berikan dia padaku" Dyo berucap tegas diantara nafas yang memburu. Itu adalah kalimat mutlak, dan Jongin bersumpah tidak ada Dyo yang tenang dari rautnya saat ini.

"tidak, aku bisa pergi bersama mereka" baru saja Jumyeon hendak membuka mulut namun Jongin berucap cepat, nafasnya tetap tidak beratur dan suara yang keluar jelas bergetar menahan rintih sakit.

"kau akan pergi denganku Jongin" dengan tenang setelahnya, Dyo menarik satu pergelangan tangan Jongin untuk diselampirkan pada pundak. Menekan pinggang pria lainnya dengan protektif seakan Jongin adalah mutlak propertinya.

Jongin tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk sekedar melawan, pergelangan kakinya teramat sakit sehingga merebut semua yang tersisa. Dyo tersenyum singkat pada kelompok Jongin sebelum setelahnya menuntun pelan pria itu untuk berjalan, meninggalkan ke-empat orang bodoh yang memandang keduanya dengan beragam ekspresi.

Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara mereka selama perjalanan, Dyo sibuk memperhatikan jalan dengan tetap menuntun pelan Jongin disamping. Sementara pria lainnya terus merintih dengan nafas yang memburu. Dyo mulai memandang Jongin dengan khawatir, wajah pria itu nampak merah dengan bibir memucat. Si _idol_ terkenal merutuki betapa besar gedung sekolah, betapa jauh jarak antara lapangan dengan ruang kesehatan.

Memutuskan untuk tidak memperparah sakit pada pergelangan kaki Jongin, perlahan Dyo mendudukan pria itu pada bangku lorong kelas, telapaknya menyisir rambut Jongin, merapikan setiap helai yang jatuh dan menempel pada dahi karena peluh, kemudian setelahnya menangkap manik pria yang sakit dengan senyum hati menawan. Jongin sejenak melupakan sakitnya, memperhatikan bagaimana raut indah itu begitu dekat, begitu nyata. Kali ini Jongin mengerti mengapa ada banyak orang yang menggilai wajah ini.

Dyo berbalik untuk kemudian menunduk, memberi isyarat pada pria lainnya untuk naik keatas punggung.

"naik" perintahnya. Jongin hanya diam, dirinya terlalu malu untuk naik kepunggung lelaki satunya.

"tidak, aku bisa berjalan sendiri—" berusaha untuk bangun dari duduknya namun percuma karena berujung dengan kembali terjatuh dengan ringisan sakit yang lebih.

"berhentilah menjadi keras kepala! Kemari!" Dyo agaknya menarik keras tangan Jongin, mengalungkan keduanya disekitar leher. Tangan putih si artis mempererat pegangan pada tekukan lutut, menjaga keseimbangan karena Jongin terus saja memberontak.

Berpasang mata kini menaruh fokus pada Dyo yang membawa tubuh lemah Jongin dipunggung. Pria itu mempercepat langkah senada dengan semakin sering rintihan yang keluar dari pita suara Jongin, mengabaikan banyaknya manik yang memandang dengan selidik. Peluh mengalir dari dahi si _idol_ dengan derasnya, nafas mulai terengah namun tak dipedulikan begitu sedikit menengok dan mendapati manik Jongin mulai menyayu. Pria lemah itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada sekitar leher Dyo, menelusupkan kepala diantara ceruk belikat. Bersandar pada bahu pria yang menggendong dengan nyaman. Jongin perlahan memejamkan mata, bertarung dengan nafasnya yang telah kusut dengan aroma Dyo yang masuk kedalam indra penciuman. Sendi kakinya memilukan namun berada dalam posisi senyaman ini membuatnya sejenak melupakan sakit yang tertuang.

Dyo sampai dengan cepat di ruang kesehatan, dengan cekatan meletakan tubuh lemah Jongin diatas kasur. Pria itu sedang panik dan berulang kali mengumpat karena bagaimana bisa ruang kesehatan dibiarkan tidak berpenghuni. Memilih untuk akhirnya berlari sejenak keluar untuk meminta bantuan. Beruntung ada seorang penjaga dengan jas putih mendekat, dengan terburu Dyo menarik pergelangan orang itu mengarah pada kasur Jongin. Penjaga ruang kesehatan bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun Dyo dengan tidak sabaran menyentak agar segera mengobati kaki Jongin dengan benar terlebih dahlulu.

Nafasnya memburu dan Jongin bisa melihat raut khawatir yang terpancar nyata dari wajah pria lainnya. Dyo terus menaruh fokus pada bagaimana ekspresi sakit Jongin terhadap obat, bagaimana suara rintih Jongin karena sentuhan yang menyakitkan. Bahkan berulang _idol_ itu meminta pada dokter ruang kesehatan untuk memperbaiki kakinya dengan lembut. Hati Jongin menghangat begitu Dyo memberi tatap lembut, pria itu meremas ujung seprai dengan wajah pilu saat Jongin meraung karena sakit yang kentara.

Dyo bercerita dengan tenang tentang kejadian yang menimpa, bagaimana seseorang dengan tidak sengaja menyerempet kaki Jongin hingga terjatuh dengan tumpuan yang salah. Pria itu menunduk pucat begitu setelah dokter menjelaskan bahwa Jongin tidak bisa mengikuti banyak kegiatan selama dua minggu penuh. Bahkan ia harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat penyangga agar pergelangan kakinya tetap terjaga.

Setelah pembiacaraan berlalu, Dyo menghampiri Jongin dengan senyum menawan. Terlihat lelaki yang terbaring hanya menatap datar dari balik kelopak. Ia mendengus malas karena mendengar dengan samar bahwa tidak dapat berjalan tanpa tongkat selama beberapa waktu.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" berucap dengan nada suara rendah seperti biasa, Dyo mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. Menyisir rambut berantakan Jongin dengan sebelah tangan sebelum setelahnya hanya berakhir dengan ditepis kasar oleh si empunya.

"aku baik, kau bisa pergi" Jongin berucap kasar. Ia mulai benci bagaimana Dyo memperlakukannya dengan teramat lembut, membuat pria itu kembali teringat pada almarhum ibunya.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang sayang"

"tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri Kyungsoo" Jongin menekan setiap kalimatnya, tanpa sadar Dyo terdiam beberapa saat. Pria itu mematung begitu setelah Jongin menyebut nama aslinya dengan lantang.

Setelahnya Dyo hanya menghembus nafas kasar, memilih untuk mengenggam tangan Jongin erat sebelum setelahnya pamit untuk kembali kelapangan, meninggalkan Jongin dengan tatap pilu begitu melihat punggung Dyo benar-benar menjauh. Pria yang terbaring menyesal begitu melihat raut terluka yang tersaji dari kilat manik Dyo beberapa saat sebelum pria itu berkata akan kembali kepada teman-temannya dilapangan.

* * *

Dentang bel sekolah berbunyi cepat, Jongin berusaha untuk turun dari kasur namun tetap saja kesulitan. Menolak dengan keras hati bantuan yang hendak diberikan oleh penjaga ruang kesehatan hanya untuk kembali melukai kakinya. Tepat pada saat Jongin kembali berniat akan berdiri tanpa bantuan tongkat, kakinya tidak sanggup menyangga dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Dyo tidak datang tepat waktu dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan cekatan. Pria itu memegang pinggang Jongin, perlahan menuntun pria itu untuk kembali duduk pada pinggiran tepi kasur.

"sudah kubilang, berhentilah menjadi keras kepala" Dyo berucap sembari memungut beberapa barang yang berserak dilantai akibat ulang Jongin.

"kau tidak bisa mengaturku, menyingkir!" pria yang sakit menyentak tubuh Dyo menjauh, kembali berusaha berdiri hanya untuk jatuh kembali.

Kali ini Dyo hanya diam, membiarkan bagaimana tubuh itu tersungkur dilantai dengan ringisan tajam. Jongin tidak juga menyerah, ia masih berusaha bangkit tanpa meminta bantuan, pria lainnya tetap diam tanpa memberi gerakan. Tepat beberapa saat kemudian ke-empat teman Jongin datang berkunjung, terlihat kilat terkejut dari manik temannya terhadap keadaan Jongin yang memilukan diatas marmer. Ke-empatnya hendak membantu namun urung begitu melihat manik Dyo melotot, memberi kode untuk tidak memberi bantuan sama sekali. Jadilah mereka hanya memandang Jongin dengan belas kasih, berharap agar anak itu menghilangkan sikap keras kepalanya dan segera meminta bantuan dengan tidak membuat sakit pada pergelangan kakinya semakin parah.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Dyo sudah tidak tahan. Jongin tampak menyedihkan dengan meraung diatas marmer, menolak berbagai macam pertolongan dengan hanya berpangku pada pergelangan kakinya yang sakit. Maka dengan gerakan pelan, Dyo akhirnya mendekat meski ia tahu hanya akan diberi tolakan kasar dari Jongin. Seakan tidak peduli walau terus diberi penolakan, ia terus mendekat, berusaha untuk menyentuh pria yang meronta. Pria itu tahu Jongin sebentar lagi akan menyerah, maniknya telah memerah dengan nafas terengah akibat kelelahan.

Tangan putih Dyo menyentuh paksa pundak Jongin, tubuhnya ikut berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan posisi dengan pria yang sakit. Dyo memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukan begitu Jongin masih bertahan dengan rontaannya. Jemarinya dengan pelan memberi sentuhan lembut pada punggung Jongin, mengatakan berbagai kalimat menenangkan untuk memberi kenyamanan.

"tidak apa-apa Jongin, tidak apa-apa" Dyo terus berucap rendah, menghantarkan bias menyejukan kedalam celah kesedihan Jongin.

Berbagai pasang manik disana memandang dengan haru, bahkan Jumyeon baru akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil gambar jika saja Kris dengan kasar menggagalkan rencana dengan alasan 'ini bukan waktu yang tepat'.

Ini adalah pemandangan langka yang tidak akan ditemukan Minseok dalam teori manapun, tidak terdapat dalam sisi ketenangan Kris, tidak ada emosi mendalam seperti serial romantis kesukaan Luhan atau bahkan tidak seperti dongeng cerita cinta yang kerap dibaca Jumyeon. Bagaimana seorang arogan seperti Jongin menjadi tenang begitu bersentuh tubuh dengan Dyo, si _idol_ Korea.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sadar diri. Satu per-satu diantaranya mulai mundur menjauh, memberi ruang pribadi untuk keduanya saling menenangkan. Begitu pintu tertutup, Dyo mulai perlahan mengarahkan maniknya pada rupa Jongin yang terbenam didada. Pria itu masih menyisakan tatap luka dengan wajah memerah. Ada banyak sisa air mata pada pahat rupawannya.

"aku hanya merindukan ibuku" begitu lirih apa yang terucap dari bibir pria yang sakit.

Keduanya terduduk bersama dengan Jongin yang masih bersandar pada dada pria lainnya. Berbaur dengan wewangian Dyo yang sudah tidak lagi terasa asing.

"kemana ibumu?" Dyo bertanya dengan ragu.

"ia sudah meninggal" pria yang sakit menghembus nafas panjang setelah berucap.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak masalah" Jongin berucap ringan, mengangkat kepalanya untuk kemudian menangkap manik Dyo dihadapan.

Mereka terjebak dalam beberapa saat didominasi dengan hening. Melihat Dyo yang masih diam dengan hanya berfokus pada kaki pria lainnya yang kini diberi perban kuat, Jongin tidak tahu lagi mesti berbicara apa. Untuk kali pertama pria itu merasakan canggung yang tidak nyaman saat bersama dengan Dyo disamping.

"kuantar kau pulang" Dyo memutuskan untuk menjadi yang pertama memecah hening. Ia berdiri perlahan, kemudian menuntun Jongin untuk pulang bersama.

* * *

Hanya suara dentum musik yang mengisi udara didalam mobil mewah Dyo. Ini hari kedua setelah Dyo memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin pulang bersama selama sakitnya. Pria itu terus saja memberontak, terkadang ia lebih memilih untuk pulang bersama kawannya. Namun Dyo adalah seorang yang akan terus maju untuk mendapat apa yang diinginkan, maka disinilah Jongin sekarang. Duduk manis dikursi penumpang dengan sesekali menggerutu ringan.

Pria yang sakit merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang kentara. Ia melirik Dyo disamping dan menyadari bagaimana pucatnya lelaki itu. Bibir ranumnya sedikit pudar dengan bulatan hitam samar dibawah kelopak. Tanpa sadar, relung hati Jongin menyulut pilu dengan pemandangan Dyo disamping. Bagaimana wajah cerah yang memenuhi layar pertelevisian Korea pada akhirnya hanya akan seperti mayat hidup dalam dunia nyata.

Memilih untuk mencari bahan obrolan untuk sekedar merenyahkan suasanan, Jongin memiliki gagasan bagus dari dalam otak lambannya.

"hey, Dyo- _ya_ " setelah berucap, Jongin menyadari bahwa pria disamping agaknya tersentak. Rupanya Dyo melamun dan itu tanpa sadar membuat hati Jongin semakin sakit.

"hm, ada apa?" jawabnya.

"apa kau— pernah tidur dengan seseorang?" pria yang sakit merasa mengangkat topik ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. _How dare you Kim Jongin._

Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alis, melirik sekilas kearah samping sebelum setelahnya kembali berucap

"apakah yang kau maksud adalah meniduri seseorang?"

"ya! meniduri seseorang, apa kau pernah?" Jongin menatap Dyo disamping dengan manik menantang, yang dipandang hanya diam. Tetap mengarahkan fokus pada jalanan diluar sembari tersenyum tipis.

"tentu saja" Dyo menjawab enteng.

"Ah, apakah kau tau kapan mereka merasa benar-benar puas kau tiduri atau hanya kepura-puraan semata?" Pria yang sakit kembali melirik Dyo dari tempat kursi penumpang.

"apa maksudmu?" Dyo mengkerutkan dahi, melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum setelahnya kembali menaruh fokus pada jalanan.

"maksudku adalah, mungkin mereka hanya berpura-pura merasakan kenikmatan"

"aku tidak mengerti, dan bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

"aku bisa saja berpura-pura terangsang padahal sebenarnya tidak" Jongin berucap sedikit seduktif.

Ini adalah lampu merah dan begitu pria disamping melihat alis Dyo berkerut meminta penjelasan, Jongin menyerinai puas. Ia menghembus nafas kemudian kembali menatap manik pria yang mengemudi dan berucap

"lihat aku" setelahnya, Jongin menutup mata. Bersandar nyaman pada kursi penumpang kemudian menutu mata.

Pria itu menggeliat diatas tempatnya, membuka pahanya lebar seakan mempersilahkan penis yang lain untuk masuk. Pinggungnya maju mundur meminta sesuatu yang lebih dan mulutnya terus membuka. Jongin membuat suara mendesah, mengerang dan menyumpah. Sebelah tangannya meremas kepala kursi dengan erotis, tubuhnya membuat gelombang indah dengan desahan yang semakin kentara.

"Tolong, sentuh aku.. sentuh aku.." pria itu terus berucap dengan desah frustasi. Pinggulnya menyentak kedepan dengan arahan meminta didorong lebih pasti. Raut wajah menggoda dengan liur yang mulai turun dari kilasan bibir tebal.

Terus seperti itu dan Dyo terpaku ditempat. Ia menaruh fokus pada betapa indahnya tubuh Jongin yang terus menggeliat seperti ini, betapa ini lebih indah dari pemandangan manapun yang pernah mampir pada indra penglihatan.

"hentikan Jongin" Dyo akhirnya kembali mendapatkan suaranya. Pria itu berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan namun tak urung berhasil karena ini adalah pemandangan yang paling menawan. Jongin terus menggeliat, meraung untuk diberi lebih dan lebih.

Sejujurnya Jongin sungguh tidak bermaksud membuat Dyo terangsang, ia murni hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa ada banyak kepura-puraan yang terjadi ketika meniduri seseorang. Namun siapa yang sangka bahwa Dyo sudah sangat tegang saat ini.

Pria itu sontak membelokan mobil kedalam gang sempit, menginjak pedal rem dengan terburu dikiri jalan. Mematikan mesin sebelum setelahnya beralih meletakan fokus penuh pada seseorang disamping.

Jongin agaknya bingung, ia menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk bertanya apakah mereka telah sampai, namun urung begitu melihat Dyo dengan tidak sabaran membuka kemejanya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana putihnya kulit terluar serta seluruh otot dadanya. Pria itu melompat dari kursi kemudi, duduk dipangkuan Jongin dan memandang pria yang sakit dengan tatap lapar membara.

"kau mengundangku sayang"

Kali ini jongin sadar, ia telah mengangkat topik yang salah.

 _._

 _._

 _To be continue_

 _._

 _._

Halooo, sepertinya cerita ini tidak jadi fluffy huhu, maafkan aku:(

Jangan lupa berikan pendapat kalian lewat review yaaa!

.

See You!💓


	3. V - Is Very Very, Extraordinary

-A Story About L.O.V.E-

.

.

100 DAYS LOVE

-Biancadeo-

.

V - Is very very, extraordinary

.

 _Jongin agaknya bingung, ia menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk bertanya apakah mereka telah sampai, namun urung begitu melihat Dyo dengan tidak sabaran membuka kemejanya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana putihnya kulit terluar serta seluruh otot dadanya. Pria itu melompat dari kursi kemudi, duduk dipangkuan Jongin dan memandang pria yang sakit dengan tatap lapar membara._

 _"kau mengundangku sayang"_

 _Kali ini jongin sadar, ia telah mengangkat topik yang salah._

* * *

Udara menghangat begitu Jongin mencari fokus dari manik Dyo. Keduanya berhadapan dalam inci paling dekat, hidung menyapu lapisan hidung lainnya. Jongin lebih dari tau bahwa tatap ini adalah sebuah nafsu bercampur dengan ragu yang kentara. Dyo hanya terus menatap lapar, namun terhenti begitu menyadari tangan Jongin tergenggam kuat.

"bisakah aku?" si _idol_ bertanya dengan sopan dan selembut mungkin. Tubuh bagian atas telah terekspos, menampilkan putihnya kulit yang terawat.

Jongin tidak memberi jawaban, ia pun ragu. Berulang-kali Jongin melakukan seks, membobol lubang wanita dengan mudah, namun kali ini dihadapannya adalah Dyo, seorang _idol_ naik daun, seorang yang teramat dibenci Jongin, seorang kekasih untuk 100 hari kedepan dan seorang lelaki yang tampan menawan. Jika saja Jongin menolak, mungkin saja esok hari barang bukti bahwa dirinya telah bermain seks dibilik toilet telah tersaji pada mading sekolah, atau mungkin sampai pada media sosial _, oh siapa yang tahu?_

Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang semestinya, maka Dyo memulai gerak dengan melumat kasar bibir Jongin, bermain diantara celah mulut, menautkan kedua lidah, menerobos sampai pada telak. Pria yang sakit hanya diam, membiarkan dirinya untuk didominasi dalam ciuman basah. Tangan putih Dyo meraba tanpa canggung, menarik kasar kancing Jongin hingga beberapa diantaranya terlepas, menikmati bagaimana kulit caramel itu memanjakan indra peraba. Tanpa peringatan, Dyo bermain dengan puting pria yang sakit, menyebabkan Jongin menggeliat dan menggeram tajam.

Seringaian licik tergambar dari wajah menawan si _idol,_ ia merasa mendapat respon yang baik dari tubuh Jongin. Maka saat itu juga Dyo menarik diri, menuntun pelan tubuh pria yang duduk pada kursi penumpang untuk merambat pelan dikursi empuk bagian belakang. Tanpa diduga Jongin menurut, ia dengan teramat hati-hati memindahkan tubuh beserta kakinya yang sakit tepat disamping Dyo. Nafas keduanya terengah hebat, manik Dyo menoleh, mengunci fokus sasaran pada tubuh disamping yang telah terbuka lebar dibagian atas.

Gerakan cepat Dyo berhasil mengunci Jongin diantara kedua lengan. Pria yang sakit terlentang dibawah kungkungan. Dyo menyerinai tajam, lidahnya menjilat bibir bagian atas begitu manik itu menangkap tubuh Jongin yang terkapar dibawahnya. Nafas pria itu tak beratur dengan peluh tipis disekitar pusar, kulit karamelnya terpahat tanpa cacat berarti.

"Woah" Dyo menampilkan sirat kagum yang kentara. Manik bulatnya menajam dengan kilat lapar. Jongin mulai sanggup mengatur nafas, ia menelengkankan kepala menyamping, menghindari tatap lapar pria diatasnya.

Mendekatkan mulut disekitar pangkal leher, Dyo merasakan aroma tubuh Jongin menggoda. Nafas hangatnya menyalur hebat dan Jongin bergidik. Pria yang sakit agaknya menikmati bagaimana Dyo bermain dengan belikatnya, turun sampai pada puting dan memainkan lidah disana. Jongin mengerang begitu sebuah gigitan didapat, tubuhnya melengkung secara otomatis dengan nafas kembali tak beratur. Penis Jongin terasa sesak seketika, ia membutuhkan Dyo segera, namun Jongin terlalu malu untuk memberi respon berarti. Pria itu hanya diam saat didominasi, membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh dengan beringas oleh pria diatasnya.

Seketika Jongin merasa penisnya mengeras, ia merutuk betapa cepatnya terangsang hanya karena lidah yang bermain diantara puting. Mengetahui itu Dyo dengan cepat beralih pada celana Jongin yang masih terkait resleting. Jongin menutup mata erat, nafasnya naik turun tidak beratur, ia menunggu saat-saat Dyo akan bermain dengan kemaluannya.

Namun setelah beberapa saat maniknya terpejam, tidak juga terasa sentuhan apapun dari celananya. Maka Jongin membuka mata, terkejut begitu mendapati manik Dyo tepat dihadapan. Pria itu menyajikan senyum menawan sebelum setelahnya menekan lembut bibir Jongin dengan bibir ranum miliknya. Menciumi wajah itu dari bibir sampai pada dahi.

"maafkan aku sayang, kupikir— aku hilang kontrol. Jangan membenciku" Dyo berbisik pelan, teramat pelan, nyaris seperti hembus nafas. Namun cukup bagi Jongin untuk mengerti maksud dari kalimat penuh yang terucap.

Tanpa disadari, Jongin mendesah kecewa. Menyesal karena tidak memberi respon yang berarti begitu Dyo menyentuh tubuhnya dengan sensual. Namun pikiran itu segera dihilangkan cepat, begitu terbesit dengan nyata bahwa seharusnya Jongin membenci bocah ini karena telah memerasnya.

Dyo membantu kembali Jongin untuk duduk, membiarkan keduanya berpakain tanpa sepatah katapun terucap. Pria yang sakit memilih untuk tetap duduk pada kursi belakang, menyaksikan bagaimana pemandangan luar yang terhalang jendela. Jongin menyadari bahwa Dyo mendesah berlebihan, pria itu berdeham rendah setelahnya.

"mau kah kau menemaniku makan siang sebelum pulang? Jadi sebenarnya— setelah ini aku akan ada jadwal, aku takut tidak sempat makan karena—"

"tidak" Jongin memotong kalimat Dyo dengan tegas. Tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa hatinya menjadi panas, ia menolak ajakan pria itu untuk makan bahkan memotong perkataannya dengan begitu ketus.

"ah, baiklah. Mari pulang" tak terkira pria itu merespon Jongin dengan santai, dari titik buta Jongin masih bisa melihat Dyo tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Berulang kali mengganti _channel_ pada layar, Jongin masih tidak menemukan satu acara yang dapat membuat _mood_ nya kembali baik. Ini lebih dari jam tengah malam namun Jongin belum juga mendapati dirinya mengantuk. Tanpa alasan yang berarti pria itu terus memperhatikan ponselnya, setiap malam benda kotak pintar itu akan berdering berulang, menampilkan nomer tak dikenal yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Dyo. Namun kali ini benda itu tenang pada tempatnya.

Otak Jongin berputar cepat bagaimana wajah pucat Dyo muncul dibayangan, pria itu mungkin saja tidak makan karena jadwal padat atau semacamnya, bahkan Jongin menolak mentah ajakan untuk makan dan ia kini menyesal. Sedetik kemudian, Jongin segera tersadar kembali. Ia merasa salah telah mikirkan lelaki sialan itu, bagaimanapun Dyo telah memerasnya sehingga Jongin harus bermain peran menjadi pacar yang baik sampai sisa hari kedepan.

Beralih untuk mematikan layar televisi namun urung begitu berita tengah malam muncul, reporter itu menyorot salah satu penyanyi muda fenomenal Korea, siapa lagi jika bukan Dyo. Jongin bisa melihat keadaan begitu ricuh, para penggemar wanita saling dorong dan berteriak. Tidak lama setelahnya, seorang pria dengan kemeja sederhana dan denim yang membungkus kaki indah itu muncul. Sungguh dengan senyum yang begitu menawan, rambutnya dibiarkan menjuntai indah sampai pada dahi, beberapa surai diantaranya bermain diantara angin.

Itu adalah Dyo, dengan tampilan sederhana namun tetap memikat. Ia terlihat kesulitan berjalan karena dikerumuni oleh banyak penggemar, beberapa kali terdorong dan terlihat tidak terjaga dalam mempertahankan keseimbangan. Secara mendadak Jongin jelas melihat dari layar bahwa Dyo tersandung dan terjatuh, segera gerombolan itu semakin riuh mendekat. Jongin menahan nafas, ia memutar otak bagaimana pria itu bahkan tidak punya kebebasan hanya untuk sekedar berjalan. Ia pasti kesulitan bernafas diantara banyak orang, atau bagaimana caranya berdiri jika keadaan sedang penuh sesak. Beberapa hal telah Jongin ketahui dari Dyo, salah satunya adalah bagaimana pria itu tidak menyukai keadaan padat merayap. Ia selalu menghindari kantin yang penuh atau berita mading pagi hari yang mengundang keributan. Maka bagaimana ia bertahan dalam situasi yang sama, bahkan lebih selama ini?

Apa yang terlintas dalam otak dungu Jongin adalah bagaimana agar dapat menghubungi pria itu. Wajah lelah dengan kerutan samar tercetak pada dahi, gumpal daging yang melingkup diatas rahang kini bahkan lebih menirus. Jongin meyakini Dyo kehilangan banyak berat badan sejak kali pertama mereka menjadi teman satu bangku. Acara sialan itu pasti menyulitkan Dyo, tanpa sadar Jongin bahkan merutuki betapa tidak berguna penjaga keamanan diluar sana. Bagaimana bisa bahkan banyak wanita yang berebut untuk menyentuhnya, membuatnya sesak serta kesulitan.

Baru saja Jongin hendak mencari nomor yang biasa menghubunginya setiap malam, pria itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyimpan nomer Dyo. Walau begitu, Jongin sebenarnya ingat berapa saja angka dalam digit nomer itu. Lelaki ini terlalu malu untuk mengucap kenyataan bahwa sedikit banyak ia peduli. Mencoba untuk mengurungkan pikiran, mengakarkan pada otak bahwa seharusnya ia tidak memperdulikan apapun tentang pria itu. Seharusnya Jongin membencinya dengan teramat karena Dyo dengan mudah memperdaya dirinya dengan foto digital dibilik toilet.

Maka malam dingin itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk tidur dengan rasa gusar yang tertinggal.

* * *

Jongin melihat dari halang jendela bagaimana seorang lelaki dengan surai hitam yang mulai memanjang berjalan pelan dari arah parkiran, mengenakan jaket hitam dengan sebuah ransel kulit coklat. Sungguh mengejutkan karena idola papan atas Korea tidak pernah sekalipun memakai supir ketika dalam perjalanan kesekolah, mungkin perkataan Minseok ada benarnya mengenai betapa rendah hati orang itu. Beberapa menit setelahnya, muncul bayang Dyo memasuki ruang kelas, wajah suramnya seketika cerah begitu melihat Jongin memantau dari kejauhan meja mereka.

Lelaki yang duduk berdecih melihat bagaimana para gadis tersipu begitu Dyo menampilkan senyum menawan, masing-masing dari mereka mengawasi setiap langkah yang dibuat Dyo dengan senyum bodoh. Ada banyak gadis asing yang menunggu diluaran gerbang sekolah, rata-rata dari mereka adalah mahasiswi dan anak sekolah menengah atas, ini bukan lagi suatu hal yang asing jika saja setiap pagi anak murid dihadapi dengan kepadatan area semenjak seorang artis papan atas menimba ilmu disana. Jika bukan karena penjaga sekolah yang menutup rapat gerbang, para gadis itu mungkin akan tetap berdiri diluar bahkan saat musim dingin sekalipun, menunggu sang artis dengan setia untuk sekedar mendapat lambaian tangan atau hal sepele lainnya.

"Hai" itu adalah kalimat pembuka dari Dyo. Pria yang baru duduk dengan santai pada bangku disamping tanpa melepas tatap hangat untuk Jongin.

"hmm" tanpa berfikir matang apa yang seharusnya menjadi balasan dari sapaan pagi, Jongin merutuk dalam hati bagaimana bisa ia hanya bergumam rendah sebagai jawaban.

"maafkan aku karena tidak memberimu kabar tadi malam, sungguh aku lelah dan tertidur begitu saja" untai yang terucap selanjutnya sedikit bernada sesal, namun Jongin tetap saja hanya mendengus singkat.

"aku tidak memperdulikannya" ucap si anak lama dengan cuek. Pria disamping hanya menghela nafas sebagai respon, kemudian segera menenggelamkan wajah diantara lekuk lengan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, punggung itu naik turun secara teratur. Untuk kali pertama si anak baru tertidur saat jam kelas. Bias matahari membuat Dyo sedikit bergerak dalam tidur, menolehkan sedikit kepala menyamping, memperlihatkan sedikitnya wajah cantik dengan manik terpejam. Jongin tersenyum tipis memperhatikan bagaimana tuhan menciptakan wajah dengan perpaduan yang pas. Dyo begitu menawan bahkan saat maniknya tidak menampilkan berkas cahaya.

Ketika manik yang tertidur merasa gusar karena terik yang menganggu, Jongin mengernyitkan dahi. Perlahan ia maju, menutup bias cahaya dengan punggung lebar miliknya. Jongin benci panas, ia tidak menyukai terik matahari siang. Namun kali ini, ia merelakan punggung tegap itu menghalau sinar siang yang menganggu tidur tenang pria disamping. Tersenyum tipis setelahnya, bagaimana manik itu kembali terpejam tanpa gusar. Maka sepanjang pelajaran, Jongin mendapati dirinya hanya berpangku tatap pada wajah tak sadar Dyo. Bagaimana nafas itu berhembus perlahan, setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuat dalam tidur sampai pada bagaimana bibir itu terbuka sedikit dengan suara dengkur lembut.

* * *

Tiga minggu berlalu setelahnya dengan Jongin yang masih tak acuh, Dyo dengan jadwal padat dan hubungan keduanya yang semakin terlihat publik. Jongin tidak ingin hidupnya terusik oleh apapun, dan Dyo tahu itu. Maka sekuat usaha ia kerahkan untuk menutupi Jongin dari halau khalayak. Hanya sedikit interaksi diantara keduanya ketika didalam kawasan sekolah dan Dyo akan kembali menghubungi Jongin setiap malam hanya untuk berbicara sepihak, karena pria itu tidak akan mengubris apa saja yang Dyo sampaikan dalam untai kalimatnya ditelfon.

Ini adalah malam dengan tugas yang mengikat, beberapa diantaranya harus terselesaikan esok hari dan Jongin belum menyentuh barang satu lembarpun. Ia merutuk berulang pada Minseok karena harus berapa diluar kota disaat seperti ini. Baru saja ia hendak menyeret kaki untuk menumpas habis setumpuk kertas tugas, _handphone_ nya berbunyi. Jongin mengerang begitu nomor tidak dikenal muncul pada layar. Meski begitu, Jongin lebih dari tahu bahwa itu Dyo. Jemarinya menggeser warna hijau sebelum setelahnya bergumam dengan seseorang disebrang.

" _hai sayang_ "

"hmm" Jongin memilih untuk duduk dimeja, mengamankan telfon dengan jemari kiri dan memainkan pulpen tanpa niat dengan tangan yang bebas.

" _apa yang sedang kau lakukan_?"

"aku baru hendak mengerjakan tugasku" bagaimanapun Jongin berfikir suara Dyo terlihat lebih lemah dari biasanya, pria itu sembari bersandar pada kursi berusaha untuk mendekatkan indra pendengaran pada layar untuk lebih lagi mendengar suara lemah pria disebrang.

" _ah benar, besok adalah batas pengumpulan. Aku sudah mengerjakan seluruhnya, mau lihat punyaku_?" untuk sejenak Jongin berfikir, akan menjadi mudah jika hanya perlu menyalin tanpa repot menggunakan otak. Namun ia sadar itu begitu memalukan, mengingat sehari-hari bahkan Jongin tidak pernah menganggap Dyo seadakan ada sebagai kekasihnya.

"tidak. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri" entah apakah Jongin akan kembali menyesal karena menolak atau tidak, karena ia meyakini akan memakan waktu lama untuk mengerjakan jika tidak ingin dihukum esok hari.

" _Ah baiklah— Um, Jongin?_ "

"ya?" Jongin berujar singkat, menunggu respon selanjutnya sembari sebelah tangan mulai untuk mengambil satu kertas dari tumpukan paling atas. Memandang dengan jijik bagaimana tulisan sialan itu membentuk beberapa untai kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti sebelum setelahnya menyadari ada keheningan lama dari telfon disebrang.

" _Jongin, apa kau masih disana_?" kembali suara serak Dyo berujar dengan sirat lemah yang mendominasi.

"Ya, biacaralah" jongin memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan, memfokuskan diri pada apa yang akan diucap oleh suara serak disebrang. Beberapa lama setelahnya, Jongin mendapati hening kembali menjadi dominan. Jongin benci bagaimana ada jeda diam karena Dyo adalah pembicara yang baik ketika mereka terhubung diantara sinyal telfon.

" _begini— maukah kau datang ke konser tunggalku minggu depan_?" mendengar apa yang terucap, Jongin mengkerutkan alis.

"kau akan mengadakan konser minggu depan?" pria itu bertanya dengan bodoh.

" _ya, hey apa kau tidak punya tv dirumah, itu menjadi trending topic dimanapun dan kau tidak tahu?!_ " Dyo membentaknya dari sebrang, membiarkan Jongin menyadari betapa tersinggungnya ia bahwa kekasihnya bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia pertelevisian Korea. Jongin sedikit menjauhkan telfon sebelum setelahnya berucap.

"aku tidak punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar menonton _televisi_ "

" _waktumu hanya untuk tidur dan semua orang tahu itu_ " suara disebrang berucap dengan malas, Jongin berfikir mungkin Dyo sedang memutar bolah mata jengah kali ini.

"Oh diamlah, apa kau tidak pernah membaca artikel bahwa tidur baik untuk kesehatan?"

" _terserah padamu— aku sudah memdapatkan tiket untukmu dan teman-temanmu, itu— jika kau bersedia untuk datang_ " Meski suaranya terdengar menggertak sejak konser masuk kedalam pembicaraan, Jongin tetap merasa apa yang masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya masihlah suara lemah Dyo.

"jika aku punya waktu. Aku akan datang"

" _aku berharap kau datang dan tersenyum padaku_ " Jongin terdiam cukup lama setelahnya. Berfikir dengan giat bagaimana pria disebrang selalu mengharapkan senyum dari Jongin.

" _Jongin, apa kau tidur_?" Jeda cukup lama sampai akhirnya Jongin menemukan kembali letak kesadaran.

"tidak" jawabnya cepat.

" _baiklah, sampai berjumpa besok. Aku mencintaimu_ "

"ya" Jongin langsung menggeser warna merah pada layar. Baru disadari bahwa dirinya selalu mengakhiri panggilan terlebih dahulu, membiarkan pria disebrang mendengar nada sambung kembali berdengung.

Pria itu menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lengan, merutuk pada diri sendiri, menyalahkan perasaan miliknya sendiri. Untuk apa pula peduli pada Dyo, hanya menyusahkan berhubungan langsung dengan seorang _idol_ dan Jongin teramat tidak menyukai gemerlap dunia hiburan. Maniknya menatap lekat pada bingkai kalender, Jongin menandainya disana. Hari demi hari berlalu untuk dirinya sebagai kekasih Dyo, hanya bersisa 65 hari dan semuanya selesai. Pria itu menghembus nafas rendah sebelum setelahnya memberi satu lagi tanda silang untuk tanggal hari ini.

* * *

"kau akan menyukainya Kim!" Luhan berseru diantara kelimanya, jemari bermain dengan puntung rokok yang tinggal separuh.

"aku tidak berniat untuk datang" Jongin menimpali, mengabaikan bagaimana raut tidak suka yang dilontar oleh Jumyeon.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak berniat datang sementara banyak orang yang mengemis untuk tiketnya?" pria yang paling berisik diantara kelimanya berseru.

"dia bisa menjual ribuan tiket hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik, untuk ukuran konser tunggal pertama, itu menganggumkan" Minseok ikut berpendapat, menyesap puntung setelah sebelumnya menyalakan merah pada sumbu.

"setidaknya kau bisa menghargai pemberiannya" dengan sinis Jumyeon berucap, bocah itu tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan untuk satu tiket konser gratis.

"pikirkanlah Jongin, itu adalah konser tunggal seorang Dyo! Tidak ada yang akan menolak tiketnya kecuali dia adalah orang terbodoh" Luhan berucap sembari memutar bola mata jengah.

"bukankah Jongin memang bodoh?" apa yang diucap Minseok tanpa raut bersalah sungguh membuat pria yang dimaksud menggeram marah. Baru saja Jongin hendak memberi pukulan ringan pada ubun kepala si pintar, namun urung begitu Kris menginterupsi keadaan.

"Setidaknya Jongin, kau bisa menerima satu dari semua pemberiannya. _Yeah_ kau tau, jika selama ini aku perhatikan, bagaimana cara dia merawat kakimu, binar matanya saat berfokus padamu atau bagaimana raut suramnya berubah cerah begitu melihatmu duduk tenang dibangku kelas. Itu benar-benar cinta Jongin asal kau tau, jika— kau tidak bisa memberikan rasa yang sama, setidaknya hargai perasaannya"

Jongin terdiam, merenungi setiap untai kalimat yang diucap oleh Kris. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menerima pemberian Dyo, semua perhatian, kasih sayang, beberapa barang bahkan segala perlakuan baik ditolaknya dengan mentah.

Sementara Jongin sibuk berputar dengan pikiran, ke-tiga temannya menghentikan kegiatan mereka, melongo tanpa berkedip kearah Kris. Tentu saja, karena barusan tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapnya sejak mereka kali pertama mereka mengenal.

* * *

Kursi penonton milik Jongin masih kosong bahkan saat lagu kedua dinyanyikan. Penonton wanita bertepuk tangan dengan beringas, bahkan penjaga keamanan dibuat kewalahan. Jumyeon terus saja berdecak kagum bagaimana pembukaan konser dibuat dengan begitu megah dan menyayangkan Jongin jika saja orang itu melewatkan semuanya. Apa yang disadari oleh Luhan adalah fokus Dyo sesekali akan berada pada kursi kosong disamping, manik matanya menjadi terlihat kosong selama beberapa detik begitu menyadari Jongin belum juga datang. Pria ini hanya memutar manik dengan geram, mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor ponsel Jongin namun tak ada jawaban. Lain halnya dengan Minseok, pada dasarnya ia menyukai bagaimana alunan nada suara Dyo. Apapun yang dinyanyikannya akan menjadi sebuah melodi indah memukau, maka orang pintar itu tidak peduli dengan datangnya Jongin atau tidak, ia hanya bermain dengan _lightstick_ sembari sesekali berteriak riang bersama dengan Jumyeon. Kris tidak banyak berkomentar, ia hanya duduk diam, sesekali melihat sekitar jika saja Jongin tersesat dalam mencari tempat duduk.

Sementara laki-laki yang sedari tadi dikhawatirkan terdiam jauh ditempat paling ujung. Bayangnya sungguh tertutup gelap sehingga tidak begitu terlihat mata. Ia tidak tuli untuk menyadari ponselnya berdering berulang, menampilkan nama Luhan pada layar. Jongin berdecih singkat, ia tidak begitu menyukai suara bising konser atau teriakan fanatik para gadis. Dyo berada jauh disana, ia bernyanyi tenang diatas panggung dengan kemeja putih berbalut jas Navy dan panjang lengan digulung separuh, beberapa aksesoris perak mengantung bebas pada kemeja dan rambut bercat coklat samar ditata rapi kebelakang. Pria itu sedikitnya memakai riasan wajah dengan beberapa corak pada kelopak mata agar terlihat lebih mencolok.

Jongin menikmati bagaimana musik berdengung ditelinga, suara Dyo sungguh bagus, seperti ombak menenangkan, atau kicau burung dipagi hari, atau rintik hujan sebagai penyambut musim, atau coklat yang meleleh pada sumbu atau degup jantung Jongin yang kini berada diatas radar. Sesekali Dyo akan menengok kearah kursi yang kosong dibarisan depan, namun manik itu menjadi redup sementara begitu menyadari Jongin masih belum ada disana.

Ini sudah hampir tiga per-empat konser berlalu namun Jongin belum juga ada ditempatnya. Terhitung puluhan kali Luhan maupun Kris mengirim pesan teks berisikan rutukan serta cacian untuk Jongin namun belum juga digubris. Merasa sia-sia, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati sisa Konser, menaruh fokus penuh bagaimana alunan suara penyanyi memanjakan telinga.

Setelah banyak berfikir, Jongin memutuskan untuk melangkah maju. Mulai dengan melihat kode _seat_ pada lembar tiket sebelum setelahnya mengedar pandangan, meniti dengan benar dimana letak ia duduk. Baru dua langkah terhitung Jongin menuruni tangga penonton, tiba-tiba suara penyanyi menghilang, menyisakan hanya alunan musik yang masuk pada indra pendengar. Jongin mendongak, maniknya fokus pada Dyo yang kini terus memegang leher dengan sebelah tangan, mulutnya membuka berulang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara dengan susah payah. Penonton yang bersorak mulai berbisik ringan apa yang menyebabkan Dyo tidak bersuara secara mendadak. Jongin membeku ditempat, memperhatikan pada layar bagaimana Dyo terduduk dengan putus asa, ia masih mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara namun sepertinya tak ada yang bersisa. Gadis-gadis itu mulai bersorak, berteriak khawatir agar Dyo tetap baik-baik saja, namun pada kenyataannya, pria itu mulai meronta lemah, peluh terus mengalir pada dahi dan maniknya menampilkan sedih yang kentara.

Penonton mulai bersorak untuk menenangkan, mereka mengangkat _banner_ dengan tulisan tangan, mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya bersorak memberi semangat, namun penyanyi didepan hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Terduduk diatas panggung, manik mulai berair dan suara yang masih juga belum keluar.

Dyo perlahan berdiri, menghadapi penonton dengan berani. Sebagian besar dari mereka memberi semangat dengan manik khawatir, namun beberapa diantaranya mulai mencaci dengan merendahkan. Dyo sangat mengerti dengan tatap seperti itu, tatap jijik dengan anggapan tak berarti. Pria ini kerap mendapat tatap mata yang sama, jauh sebelum ia punya nama tenar seperti saat ini.

Jongin tidak lagi mengerti apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Dyo hanya menunduk dalam dan lama penuh penyesalan, lampu meredup kemudian mati. Riuh protes penonton membuatnya pusing, Jongin berusaha keras untuk mencari jalan agar dapat menemukan Dyo. Pikirannya kacau begitu melihat manik terang milik si _idol_ berubah menjadi begitu kelam, kosong, tak bernyawa. Itu sama sekali bukan Dyo dengan senyum menawan dan tatap indah bersinar.

Begitu sampai pada perbatasan area dibelakang panggung, Jongin berseteru dengan penjaga keamanan. Berteriak berulang agar diizinkan masuk, memohon dengan putus asa agar dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan Dyo. Secara bersamaan, seorang pria dengan tinggi menjulang mendatangi. Rambutnya merah dengan tindik telinga sebelah kanan, Jongin mengetahui pria ini sebagai manajer Dyo. Pria asing itu berbicara pelan pada kepala penjaga, membuat pada akhirnya Jongin diijinkan untuk masuk.

Jongin mengikuti kemana diarahkan, sebuah pintu coklat dengan tanda yang diartikan sebagai ruang ganti artis utama menjadi perberhentian. Tidak ada seuntai kalimatpun yang diucap oleh si manajer, namun Jongin tahu pasti bahwa Dyo berada didalam sana. Baru saja jemari Jongin hendak membuka pintu dengan ragu, pendengarannya menangkap suara tangis.

Dyo menangis didalam sana, sungguh sebuah tangis dengan sesenggukan yang kentara. Erangan serta ronta yang asal terucap dengan tidak begitu jelas, itu terbukti karena suara bahkan tidak keluar dari pita suara. Apa yang didengar Jongin begitu nyaring, pria itu meyakini orang didalam sedang bersandar pada pintu dengan putus asa. Jongin mengurungkan niat, ia membalik badan dan ikut menyandarkan punggung pada daun terluar pintu, mendengar teriakan serta tangis pilu dari dalam. Ia meredam sakit pada ulu hati, beberapa saat yang lalu ronta itu adalah untai suara indah nan merdu, sorak penonton menjadi menggiring yang paling menakjubkan, dibimbing dengan gemerlap lampu dan menari panggung, segalanya sempurna dengan Dyo yang berdiri tepat ditengah. Namun ini adalah yang paling menyakitkan, suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang dengan hanya erangan sebagai jejak, dan Jongin merasakan nyeri yang teramat setiap tangis Dyo kembali masuk pada indra pendengaran.

* * *

Sudah dua hari sejak Dyo tidak muncul disekolah, Jongin tidak pernah tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah Dyo meninggalkan panggung malam itu. Berulang kali mencoba untuk menulikan pendengaran pada cerita Jumyeon, protesan Minseok, nasihat Kris serta cacian Luhan mengenai seberapa sakitnya Dyo kala itu. Setiap malam Jongin selalu ingin mencoba untuk menghubungi si _idol_ , menanyakan kabar atau sekedar mengatakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun itu semua selalu menjadi urung begitu ego mengungguli, dan Jongin selalu kalah telak dengan egonya sendiri.

Hari ini Jongin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi pria itu, ia ingat bahwa Dyo pernah mengungkit alamat apartemennya beberapa waktu yang lalu dan beruntung Jongin masih menyimpannya. Dyo tidak pernah menghubungi Jongin sejak konser, Jongin juga selalu menghindari berita di _televisi_ yang dipenuhi oleh insiden hilangnya suara si artis besar saat pertengahan acara itu berlangsung.

Lantai 17 nomer pintu 1288, itu adalah milik Dyo dan Jongin ada disini sekarang, jemarinya siap untuk menekan bel disebelah kanan dengan ragu. Pikirannya berpusat pada apa sekiranya nanti yang akan ia ucap sebagai salam pembuka terlebih dahulu, sebelah tangannya membawa sup panas yang baru dibeli ketika dalam perjalanan.

Mengabaikan bagaimana dadanya berderu dengan gelisah, Jongin mulai menekan bel dengan jemari gemetar. Beberapa saat menunggu namun juga belum ada respon yang berarti, maka Jongin kembali menekan bel, kali ini sebanyak dua kali.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan pria dengan celana olah ragu berwarna abu, kaos hitam polos dengan kusut dibeberapa bagian. Rambut coklatnya berantakan dengan lingkar hitam yang kentara dibawah kelopak. Maniknya membulat sempurna begitu melihat siapa gerangan dibalik pintu, sepertinya Dyo tidak melihat terlebih dahulu dari layar siapa sekiranya yang datang.

"J—Jongin?" katanya terbata, suaranya telah kembali dengan serak dan nada lemah.

"Oh hai" sebisa mungkin Jongin tersenyum tanpa menunjukan raut prihatin. Orang dihadap ini sungguh terlihat ringkih, bibirnya hampir memutih dengan hembus nafas yang bahkan terdengar sampai pada indra pendengaran, Dyo bisa kapan saja pingsan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan—"

"aku membawakan sup" Jongin sudah menginterupsi sebelum suara lemah Dyo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ada keheningan sebelum setelahnya Dyo melirik sebentar kantong plastik pada tangan Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"woah terimakasih!" pria itu sungguh tersenyum lebar. Berkas cahaya kembali menyelimuti manik kelamnya, Jongin menampilkan sirat terkejut bagaimana dirinya bisa membuat pengaruh besar pada Dyo hanya dengan hal sederhana.

" _yeah_ , sama-sama. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"aku baik, ayo kita masuk" Dyo dengan lembut menarik pergelangan Jongin, pria yang ditarik sedikitnya tersentak karena tangan itu begitu panas menyentuh lapisan kulit terluarnya.

"aku tidak bisa masuk" Jongin berusaha berucap tenang, ia telah bertekad bahwa kemari hanya untuk memastikan Dyo baik-baik saja.

Dyo diam ditempat, penyesalan kembali bersarang dalam hati Jongin begitu menyadari manik dihadapnya kembali menyiratkan luka. Namun itu harus karena ia tidak ingin melibatkan diri telalu dalam pada hubungan percintaan bersama dengan pria disebrang.

"maafkan aku, ini karena aku ada urusan. Aku mampir sebentar, dan aku harus pergi sekarang" Jongin kembali berucap begitu sekiranya Dyo tidak memberi tanggapan.

Perlahan pegangan pada peregalangan tangan Jongin mengendur, Dyo melepasnya dengan teramat enggan. Manik itu terus menatap marmer dengan terluka, telapaknya tergenggam seakan meredam sakit tak tertahan. Itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa saat, kemudian Dyo kembali mendongak. Maniknya menangkap manik pria dihadapan dengan suka cita, sepertinya ia telah berhasil mengendalikan perasaan.

"baiklah jika ada urusan, mungkin lain waktu kau bisa mampir" Dyo tersenyum setelahnya, senyum dengan paksa yang kentara. Jongin lebih dari tahu bahwa pria ini sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

" _yeah_ , aku— pergi" Jongin berucap dengan ragu, merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan tubuh lemah itu sendiri. Namun ia kembali memantapkan hati, setelah melihat anggukan singkat serta senyum Dyo, Jongin melangkah pergi.

"hati-hati dijalan Jongin" samar ia mendengar Dyo berucap, menoleh singkat dengan menampilkan senyum terbaik sebelum setelahnya Jongin kembali menjauh.

* * *

Pria itu mengetukan jemari pada setir dengan gelisah, bayang redup wajah Dyo memenuhi kapasitas rendah otaknya begitu keluar menjauhi apartemen. Bagaimana wajah itu menjadi secerah matahari saat ia datang, dan redup kembali menjadi dominan begitu ia memilih pergi. Jongin terus memikirkan apa jadinya jika tubuh lemah itu dibiarkan menyendiri, ia meyakini Dyo juga tidak akan memakan supnya sama sekali. Jika Dyo tiba-tiba pingsan, atau dehidrasi atau kesulitan bernafas atau semacamnya, tidak akan ada yang tahu karena setiap dinding apartemen dilapisi dan bahan kedap suara. Jongin mengerang frustasi, menekan kepalanya pada setir saat mobilnya terlahau oleh lampu merah. Ia menghembus nafas kasar sebelum setelahnya mencoba untuk mengalahkan ego, membanting setir untuk memutar balik. Menekan pedal gas dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Jongin sampai pada apartemen Dyo lebih cepat dari perkiraan, berlari dengan serampang, menekan tombol lift menuju lantai 17. Pria itu terenga-engah begitu sampai didepan pintu, menekan bel berulang dengan frustasi. Bayang senyum lemah Dyo terus menjadi topik utama dalam kadar otak Jongin, menghalangi pikiran lain untuk masuk. Ia akan menenangkan Dyo, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, meyakinkan bahwa ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik, menekankan bahwa tidak akan ada yang menyalahkannya dan menginginkan pria itu kembali duduk pada bangku samping dengan tatap hangat menyelimuti.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Jongin disambut dengan manik terkejut yang dilontar oleh pria dihadapan. Nafasnya masih terengah namun pandangan Jongin mengarah pada bibir hati milik pria diseberang, ia menginginkan bibir pucat itu menekan bibirnya.

Maka dengan gerakan cepat Jongin mendorong bahu Dyo mundur. Ia mencium bibir hati itu beringas, menekannya dalam sampai menimbulkan bunyi kecipak liur. Pintu tertutup otomatis dan Jongin mengalungkan lengannya diatas bahu pria lainnya. Butuh waktu untuk otak Dyo bekerja sampai ia ikut bermain dalam ciuman, meletakan telapak tangannya pada pinggul Jongin, meremas bagian yang disentuh dengan lembut.

Hanya butuh beberapa saat sampai Dyo berhasil mendominasi ciuman, ia terus menggoda pinggul Jongin hingga pria itu mengerang meminta lebih. Ini adalah ciuman basah, kasar dan beringas, namun Jongin maupun Dyo tidak peduli. Keduanya saling menekan seperti tiada lagi hari esok. Punggung tegap Jongin menekan dinding, Dyo terus menekan pinggulnya, merasakan wewangian tubuh Jongin yang menggoda.

"kau tidak datang saat konserku kemarin" Dyo berucap diantara ciuman. Pria lainnya hanya mengerang sebagai respon. Keduanya kembali menaruh fokus penuh pada lidah lawan sebelum setelahnya Dyo kembali berucap dengan desah yang mendominasi

"kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu"

 _Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu._

Jongin memilih untuk diam, menikmati bagaimana lidah lawan menjajah seisi mulut. Keduanya mengarah pada sofa terdekat. Jongin menurut, membiarkan tubuhnya digiring seperti anak anjing yang patuh. Manik itu kemudian mengarah pada sup yang tadi dibawanya tergeletak rapi diatas meja, Jongin melepas ciuman dengan hanya sepihak, menimbulkan tatap bingung pada pria lainnya.

"kau harus makan" Jongin berucap diantara nafas yang memburu, maniknya fokus penampilan pria disebrang. Dyo teramat seksi dengan baur nafas tak beratur dan liur disekitar bibir.

Dyo menyerinai sebelum setelahnya berucap

"Aku akan makan setelah aku memakanmu"

 _._

 _._

 _To be continue_

 _._

 _._

Haloo, apa kalian masih berduka atas meninggalnya Jonghyun oppa, aku harap chapter yang satu ini bisa menghibur💓

Kali pertama aku menjadi seorang Kpop, jauh sebelum sekarang, aku sangat sangat suka dengan Jonghyun Shinee dan Donghae Suju, aku bahkan masih nyimpen poster Jonghyun sampai sekarang:(

Kalau nangis, iyalah pasti nangis. Aku bahkan masih belum percaya dia udah bener-bener pergi dan Shinee tinggal ada empat member:(

Semoga Jonghyun oppa tenang dan bahagia💓

.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberi review, favorite dan follow, terimakasih sekalii:)) Jangan lupa sampaikan pendapat kalian dari chapter ini yaa hihi

See You!💓


	4. E-is even more than anyone that

-A Story About L.O.V.E-

.

.

100 DAYS LOVE

-Biancadeo-

.

E - Is even more than anyone that you adore can love

.

 _Jongin memilih untuk diam, menikmati bagaimana lidah lawan menjajah seisi mulut. Keduanya mengarah pada sofa terdekat. Jongin menurut, membiarkan tubuhnya digiring seperti anak anjing yang patuh. Manik itu kemudian mengarah pada sup yang tadi dibawanya tergeletak rapi diatas meja, Jongin melepas ciuman dengan hanya sepihak, menimbulkan tatap bingung pada pria lainnya._

 _"kau harus makan" Jongin berucap diantara nafas yang memburu, maniknya fokus penampilan pria disebrang. Dyo teramat seksi dengan baur nafas tak beratur dan liur disekitar bibir._

 _Dyo menyerinai sebelum setelahnya berucap_

 _"Aku akan makan setelah aku memakanmu"_

* * *

Ini adalah kali pertama untuk Jongin, tubuhnya terlentang merespon dengan pasrah saat Dyo berada dipuncak. Tak pernah terbayang dalam belah otak bahwasannya ia akan berada dibawah kendali orang lain, terlebih oleh seorang lelaki. Namun apalah daya ketika tubuh itu terus meminta gesekan yang lebih dengan tubuh lawan, merasakan desir panas disekitar perut tatkala jemari lentik pria itu bermain dengan selangkaan.

"kau ingin berada dipuncak? Atau kita bisa membobol lubang masing-masing?" Dyo mengerling nakal. Nafasnya panas menabrak sekitaran kulit terluar pada rahang pria yang terlentang.

"aku— aku ingin merasakan lubangku disobek dengan panas" berkata dengan ragu, Jongin merasa kini wajahnya merona bak tomat merah.

"apa kau tidak ingin merobekku terlebih dahulu?" jemari itu menggoda penis Jongin, memberi sentuh serta gesek lembut pada lapisan terluar.

"apakah aku bisa?"

"oh tentu saja sayang, kau bisa melakukannya. Kita adalah sepasang kekasih, kau ingat?" Dyo kembali menyerinai, menantang manik lunglai Jongin dengan ganasnya nafsu.

"tidak tidak. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih!"

"Oh aku sedih mendengarnya" Pria yang dipuncak berpura-pura mengkerutkan wajah, meminta belas kasih dengan tatap memohon.

"tidak! Kita bukan kekasih, ini akan berakhir dua bulan lagi!" Jongin bersikukuh.

"lalu untuk apa ini—"

"anggap saja aku teman tidurmu malam ini" Jongin mendesak memotong apa yang akan diucap oleh pria lainnya.

 _Persetan dengan apapun, ia membutuhkan penis Dyo didalam dirinya._

"ah ini adalah undangan yang bagus, aku terima!" si idol bersorak gembira, memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga keduanya berputar posisi.

"apa yang—"

"aku ingin penismu didalam diriku Jongin" pria itu kini bersuara lembut, serak dan rendah. Nyaris memohon namun tetap samar.

"baiklah, tapi—"

"setelahnya aku akan memberimu layanan penuh tuan" Dyo tersenyum lembut, menekan kedua lengan Jongin dengan tidak sabaran.

"sepakat" keputusan dibuat.

* * *

Jongin menyukai bagaimana pria itu mengerang dibawahnya, dua jemari dengan mulus menelusup kedalam lubang ketat Dyo. Pria yang terlentang teramat cantik dengan manik yang tenggalam didalam kelopak, bibir hati yang penuh dengan liur dan suara desah samar yang menggoda libido. Pinggul itu menegang seketika, melengkung dengan sudut terindah, Jongin menyerinai tajam. Ia lebih dari tahu dirinya bahwa telah menumbuk tempat yang tepat.

Tubuh putih itu menggeliat diatas seprai, menciptakan gerak serampang dengan suara erang dramatis. Jongin tidak pernah tau bahwa akan semanis ini, pemandangan Dyo dengan tubuh polos yang menggiurkan, bergerak tidak normal dengan wajah mengemis. Ini adalah yang terindah dari apapun yang pernah masuk dalam indra pengelihatan Jongin.

Setelah puas bermain dengan jemari, ia mengambil cairan kental dari atas nakas. Berkedip nakal pada pria dibawah sebelum setelahnya mengoles cairan pada penis miliknya yang sudah setengah tegak. Jongin menjilat bibir frustasi, tidak sabaran untuk masuk kedalam lubang hangat itu.

Erangan Dyo menggema keseluruh penjuru ruang begitu penis Jongin berhasil mebobol sampai kedalam. Menjadikan seprai kusut dengan gerak yang tak beratur. Jemari kakinya menekuk kuat dengan pinggul yang membentuk kerucut sempurna. Jongin menyerinai puas begitu desah keras pria yang terlentang mulai memburu mengikuti arus tumbukan. Tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan bahwa lubang ini adalah yang terbaik dari semua lubang yang pernah dibobolnya.

Cairan kental putih mengalir deras dari penis tegak si _idol_ , basah dan menggenang diantara perut. Pria itu melirik Jongin sekilas, memperhatikan sisa usaha untuk membuatnya datang. Dyo menciptakan sungging licik, sekuat tenaga yang bersisa ia menarik lubangnya dari penis Jongin. Nafas keduanya tersengal namun Jongin mendesah frustasi, ia butuh datang dan lubang nikmat itu pergi menjauhi. Sebelum Jongin berhasil menyentuh kemaluannya sendiri, tangan Dyo dengan cepat mengambil alih. Lengan putih itu membawa Jongin jatuh terlentang dibawahnya dengan penis menjulur tegak. Jongin menggeliat disana, merasa dirinya hampir meledak namun dihalau oleh telapak Dyo yang menyumbat ujung kemaluannya.

"sudah kukatakan, aku akan memberimu layanan terbaik" Dyo berucap menggoda, perutnya bersentuh dengan milik Jongin, peluh bercampur dengan cairan kental sperma namun bahkan tak dihiraukan oleh keduanya.

 _Jongin hanya mendesah dengan kalap, ia butuh, ia ingin lebih, ia menginginkan bocah ini._

Sejenak Jongin merasa benda lunak menggeliat disekitar dubur, menyedot setiap inci dengan pelan menggoda. Itu adalah kenikmatan dan Jongin lebih dari senang mendapati lidah Dyo bermain didalam sana. Pria yang menjliat, mulai berkenala lebih dan lebih untuk mencicip bagaimana lubang Jongin melebur pada indra perasa, tangan putih itu melingkari penis pria yang terlentang dengan ketat, menghalangi Jongin untuk datang sebelum waktunya.

"dengar.. tolong.. aku tidak tahan.. Dyo- _yah_.." itu adalah ucap Jongin diantara desah kenikmatan.

Peluh mengitari dahi dan campuran sperma menciptakan lengket pada dada. Dyo merayap keatas, mencicipi setiap jengkal tubuh Jongin, memainkan gigi diantara puting, menciptakan bekas memar pada setiap sentuh. Tubuh pria yang terlentang mengigil, menciptakan respon positif yang berlebih. Ia mencondongkan pinggulnya keatas, semakin melebarkan kedua belah paha, mengundang Dyo untuk merobek lubangnya.

Namun Dyo adalah bajingan tengik, ia hanya terus bermain dengan lubang Jongin. Telapaknya mengunci penis pria yang terlentang, menolak Jongin untuk lekas datang. Ia menikmati bagaimana wajah mengemis itu, Jongin begitu indah dengan kulit coklat perunggu, dada mengkilat dan bentuk perut sempurna. Ini adalah mahakarya tuhan, setidaknya itu lah apa yang dapat diungkap oleh otak Dyo saat ini.

"tolong.. ini menyiksa.. sungguh.." mendengar serak serta desah suara Jongin berhasil membangkitkan libido pria lainnya.

Dyo menatap mangsanya tajam, memberi lapis cairan kental disekitaran penis sebelum setelahnya perlahan masuk kedalam goa hangat Jongin. Erangan itu tertahan begitu sesuatu yang lunak menerobos kedalam dubur, itu perlahan dan lembut namun cukup memberi nyeri yang teramat. Dyo menyukai bagaimana setiap lekuk wajah Jongin tercipta, nafasnya mulai tersengal dan rintihan sakit samar terdengar. Nafas keduanya berbaur, Dyo membiarkan Jongin nyaman dengan ukurannya, ia menyeka keringat pria yang terlentang dengan sayang. Maniknya melembut, meyakinkan bahwa ini tidak akan menyakitkan.

Sejenak Dyo kembali meraup bibir Jongin, lembut dan dalam, lidah bertaut dan kecipak liur menjadi dominan. Kesempatan itu digunakan Dyo untuk bergerak, sebelah tangannya bersangga pada kasur, tangan yang bebas membelai rahang Jongin lembut. Keduanya bergerak dalam tempo ringan, desah suara Jongin memenuhi ruang. Hanya butuh waktu lambat sampai Dyo berhasil menumbuk tempat yang tepat. Punggung itu mengerucut dengan pinggul yang terus bergoyang tanpa ada rasa malu. Seringaian tercipta dari bibir si pria putih begitu Jongin menggumam meminta lagi, meminta lebih dan lebih.

Cairan putih milik Jongin akhirnya meledak, itu begitu banyak dan hangat. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur dan Dyo bahkan belum juga berhenti menumbuk tempat yang tepat. Jongin lelah, namun kenikmatan ini tentu tidak akan ia abaikan. Maniknya bertemu dengan milik pria diatas, itu begitu sayu dengan corak peluh mendominasi. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa wajah Dyo menjadi pucat, bibirnya memutih dan kelopaknya hampir menutupi sebagian penglihatan.

Ketika dorongan pada lubang Jongin melemah, ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan bocah ini. Maka ia menggunakan sisa kekuatan untuk meraih kedua lengan Dyo, menguncinya untuk berhenti bergerak. Pria itu berhenti, tubuhnya layu dan jatuh tanpa daya diatas dada Jongin. Nafasnya tersengal dan suhu tubuh itu berubah.

"Hey apa yang terjadi?" perlahan Jongin membantu Dyo untuk tidur terlentang. Menyadari tidak ada bantal disekitar karena tentu saja semuanya terjatuh akibat kegiatan ganas mereka. Maka Jongin menggunakan lengannya sebagai tumpuan kepala Dyo, dengan lembut ia menyeka keringat pada dahi, berulang mengucap kata menenangkan agar nafas pria itu kembali normal.

Hanya sejenak sampai Dyo tenang, nafas itu melemah dan kelopaknya setengah terbuka. Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana lemak pada pipi Dyo mulai menghilang, bibir hati yang memucat dan tulang rahang yang mulai tercetak samar. Mungkin pria ini tidak sempat memperhatikan tentang makanan, atau kapan ia beristirahat dan kapan ia bisa berlibur.

"apa yang kau lihat?" sedikit terkesiap begitu telinganya menangkap suara lemah Dyo disamping. Manik indah itu mulai menjadi bola besar dan seringaian tipis tercetak jelas pada bibir hati.

"tidak ada. Tetap disini, aku akan memanaskan supnya" Jongin mengangkat kepala Dyo dari lengannya, menyandarkan pada bantal yang sebelumnya telah berhasil ia temukan.

"apa ini termasuk dalam teman tidur? Atau kau memang sedang memberi perhatian padaku?" pria itu masih menggoda, maniknya mengerling genit menebar pesona.

 _Oh tuhan orang ini tetap menawan bahkan ketika sedang sakit!_

"ini termasuk dalam teman tidur, dan jangan mengharapkan apapun!" Jongin memberi isyarat sebelum setelahnya ia beranjak dari kasur.

* * *

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai sup kembali panas, ia membawa nampan besar serta isinya kedalam kamar hanya untuk mendapati pria lainnya tengah tertidur, tubuh itu masih telanjang dan bercak sperma mengering dibeberapa bagian. Jongin menghela nafas, meletakan nampan diatas nakas, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Pria itu perlahan membersihkan tubuh Dyo, menghapus setiap jejak sprema pada tubuh, mengganti bajunya dengan yang hangat, sampai mengopres dahi dengan kain setengah basah. Jongin melakukannya dengan hati-hati, ia sempat mengagumi bagaimana bisa bahkan tubuh seorang lelaki terpahat tanpa sedikitpun bekas luka atau memar yang berarti.

Terduduk sejenak pada sofa disamping kasur, mengamati bagaimana pria yang tertidur tanpa sedikitpun terusik pada setiap gerak yang dibuat Jongin. Ia akan terus meyakini dalam hati, bahwa ini bukan perasaan, hanya kagum juga timbal balik. Tidak lebih. Dyo pernah merawat kakinya, dan ini adalah balasan. Itu adalah hal yang terus dilafalkan sampai pada akhirnya Jongin tertidur, menelungkupkan wajah pada pinggiran kasur dengan pergelangan tangan Dyo sebagai tumpuan. Membiarkan telapaknya mengenggam erat tangan yang sakit sampai ia ikut hanyut dalam mimpi.

* * *

" _OH GOD_! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?!" seorang lelaki kurus dengan rambut merah muda sedang berdiri disana, berkacak pinggang dengan mulut menganga pada daun pintu kamar.

Dyo menerjab manik pelan, samar namun begitu nyaring ia mendengar suara khas Baekhyun memenuhi ruang. Begitu sepenuhnya mendapat kesadaran, pria itu menemukan manajernya berdiri diujung sana, dengan manik membelalak dan wajah memerah padam. Dyo mengernyit, ia baru akan bangkit namun tubuhnya terhalang oleh beban lain. Pria putih itu terkejut begitu mendapati Jongin disamping, begitu dekat dengan pinggang dan lengannya melingkar pada pinggul. Apa yang mengejutkan adalah, Jongin tertidur pulas dengan liur di bibir dan masih dalam keadaan telanjang.

"dengar _hyung_ , kau tidak seharusnya berisik disini—"

"Dyo- _ya_ kau tidak bisa membawa pria telanjang seenaknya kedalam apartemenmu! Kau adalah seorang _public figure_ dan Oh tuhan, _I know that guy_ , dia adalah orang yang sama menerobos _backstage_ saat konsermu kemarin! Dia mengerikan dan membuat keributan sehingga Chanyeol _hyung_ harus maju untuk menyelesaikan masalah, dia merepot—"

"tunggu, apa?"

"APANYA?! DENGARKAN DULU, JANGAN MEMOTONG—"

"JAWAB DULU PERTANYAANKU SEBELUM KAU MULAI MENGOMEL BACON!" Baekhyun terdiam, memperhatikan bagaimana urat pada sekitaran dahi pria lainnya mulai terlihat. Dyo setengah berteriak sembari kedua telapaknya menutup daun telinga Jongin, ia tidak ingin pria itu terjaga.

"ba—baik, bagaimana?" si manajer memulai dengan lidah kaku dan gemetar, itu akan sangat mengerikan begitu Dyo mulai mengamuk berteriak.

"dia datang saat konserku?"

"Uh ya, kau tidak tau? Dia menerobos _backstage_ beberapa saat setelah kau berlari masuk dengan tangis, dia bahkan membuat keributan dengan memaksa untuk masuk hanya untuk terududuk dan berdiam diri didepan ruanganmu untuk waktu yang lama" Baekhyun bercerita sembari berpikir, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang telah berlalu tidak lagi mudah untuknya. Pria cantik itu berjalan masuk perlahan, memperhatikan bagaimana rupa Jongin dari samping.

Sementara Dyo diam ditempat, ia tersenyum manis dengan hati meledak gembira. Jika saja tidak ada Jongin disini, mungkin ia akan meloncat senang, memeluk Baekhyun sampai tercekik, bergoyang tak beratur dihadapan cermin atau berteriak disetiap lorong apartemen. Senyum dan wajah tomat telah tercetak jelas dan Dyo tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa hatinya sedang mekar berbunga karena pria yang masih bertumpu padanya disamping. Hatinya mengahangat begitu sadar jika bekas kain basah tergeletak disamping dan bajunya telah berganti dengan kain hangat lainnya. Itu adalah satu lagi bukti bahwa pria tampan ini menjaganya semalaman, dan Dyo mengucap syukur berulang kali pada tuhan karena telah memberi kebahagiaan sederhana lewat pria ini.

Kesenangan Dyo terusik begitu sadar Baekhyun berdiri tepat disamping, berjongkok dengan manik berbinar ketika tubuh perunggu Jongin tersaji dihadapan.

"Woah, dia benar-benar memiliki penis yang besar!" manajer itu berucap dengan kepala menyamping, mulutnya setengah menganga bahkan liur itu hampir mengalir dari tempatnya.

"berhenti menatapnya, dia milikku!" si artis melempar bantal terdekat tepat pada puncak kepala pria lainnya, Baekhyun meringis, memberi tatap bengis sebelum setelahnya berucap.

"kau pikir bisa seenaknya meniduri anak orang lalu mengecam dia milikmu? Aku berani bertaruh dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi mangsamu"

"dia memang milikku, kami berpacaran dan kami sepantaran" apa yang diucap Dyo penuh dengan penekanan. Si rambut merah muda memperhatikan bagaimana kesungguhan tersirat pada wajah pria yang berucap.

"bagaimana— bagaimana bisa dia adalah kekasihmu? Aku manajermu dan bagaimana aku tidak tahu?!" Baekhyun mendengus frustasi.

Pria kurus ini adalah perawat Dyo, seseorang yang telah menjadi satu-satunya yang peduli kala anak itu tak dianggap oleh sekitar. Seseorang dengan kepercayaan tinggi bahwa Dyo suatu saat akan berdiri dipuncak. Dia adalah Baekhyun. Pria kurus dengan rambut merah muda yang saat ini sedang berkacak pinggang, bergumul dengan emosinya.

"akan kucerita—" Dyo berhenti berucap begitu Jongin menggeliat, manik coklat itu menerjab pelan sebelum setelahnya tubuh perunggunya mulai menegak.

" _Hello_ manis" Baekhyun menggoda, mengedipkan manik kearah Jongin sebelum setelahnya tersenyum nakal.

Jongin menerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Irisnya memperhatikan sekeliling, merasa aneh karena udara menjadi dingin. Sejenak namun lamban itu sadar bahwa tidak ada sehelai kainpun yang menutup tubuh, penisnya manis menjuntai dan pantatnya tersekspos bebas. Seketika ia berteriak ngeri, menahan nafas begitu manik Baekhyun terus menaruh fokus penuh pada selangkaannya.

Tanpa aba-aba yang berarti, sebuah kain selimut membungkus tubuh Jongin. Dyo adalah pelakunya, pria itu dengan lembut membalut tubuh, membantunya perlahan berdiri dan menuntun pelan pria itu berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada perlawanan, Jongin hanya patuh dan terlalu pasif untuk mencerna keadaan begitu wajah Dyo begitu dekat dengan setiap inci wajahnya, tangan yang dengan posesif memeluk pinggul ketika berjalan, sampai seringaian licik milik Dyo dengan kadar menggoda yang luar biasa.

" _hey you two_!" terdengar suara melengking Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Jongin memutar bola mata, sudah cukup untuknya mendapati Jumyeon dengan mulut bak kain rombeng disekelilingnya, haruskah ia menghadapi manusia dengan jenis yang sama seperti Jumyeon dengan banyak cadangan pita suara?

"apa lagi?!" Dyo berucap dengan malas.

"kau harus bicara denganku setelah ini, jangan kau makan penis orang lain seenak jidatmu!"

"sudah kubilang kami sepasang kekasih!" Dyo memberi peringatan diam untuk Baekhyun, sedikit melirik pria disamping dengan ragu. Tergambar sirat terkejut begitu dengan lantang Dyo mengecam dirinya sebagai kekasih, secara teknis mereka adalah kekasih, dengan paksaan dan itu hanya sampai untuk dua bulan kedepan. Setidaknya itu menurut Jongin.

"kau bisa mandi, aku akan menyiapkan baju untukmu"

"Terimakasih"

"Terimakasih juga untuk menjagaku tadi malam" seringaian licik tergambar jelas dari wajah malaikat itu.

"kau pasti sangat peduli padaku bukan?" lanjutnya pada Jongin.

"itu karena timbal balik, terserah padamu akan berpikiran seperti apa" Jongin menjawab dengan malas sebelum setelahnya menyeret kaki kedalam kamar mandi.

* * *

"jadi, kalian berpacaran?" itu adalah Baekhyun yang memulai. Ketiganya duduk dimeja makan dengan kopi hangat sebagai sajian.

"kami berpacaran, karena dia memaksa!" Jongin berucap, melirik pria disamping sekilas sebelum setelahnya kembali menaruh fokus pada Baekhyun didepannya.

"kami berpacaran _hyung_ , hanya untuk dua bulan kedepan" Dyo mulai angkat bicara, maniknya tetap fokus pada tanpa melirik Jongin sedikitpun.

Entah bagaimana itu menyakitkan untuk Jongin, Dyo dengan tenang mengatakan mereka akan berakhir dalam dua bulan dengan cerca sedih yang tersirat. Jongin menyalahkan diri sendiri tentu saja, dia selalu tidak berhasil menang dari ego.

"tidak ada cinta?" si manajer bertanya, menaikan sebelah alisnya sembari sebelah tangan bermain dengan mulut cangkir.

"tidak ada cinta, yah lebih tepatnya aku menyukai Jongin. Dia tidak menyukaiku" sekali lagi Dyo berucap tenang. Menoleh sebentar pada pria disebelah berharap ada semacam sanggah dan protes, namun Jongin tetap bungkam.

"kau menolaknya?" pertanyaan ini khusus diajukan untuk Jongin, Baekhyun mengetuk jemari pada meja kayu menunggu jawaban.

"aku menolaknya, kami hanya berpacaran untuk sebuah kontrak"

"Woah, akhirnya kutemukan seorang yang menolakmu bung!" Baekhyun memandang remeh Dyo.

"tentu saja aku menolak, akan sulit berhubungan dengan artis idola sepertimu, dan lagi, tidak akan berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan sesama" Jongin berucap santai, ia hanya ingin mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa salah untuk merasa canggung berdekatan dengan Dyo, salah telah merasa tenang berada didalam pelukannya, salah telah bahagia hanya dengan melihat senyumnya, maniknya bahkan suara seraknya.

Itu semua salah.

"apa yang salah dengan itu, Jongin- _ssi_ " si rambut merah muda angkat bicara begitu melihat sirat terluka dari manik artisnya.

"Aku menerima jika hanya bercinta dengan seorang lelaki, tapi untuk menjalin hubungan tentu saja tidak. Itu akan aneh dan menggelikan!"

"apa yang aneh dengan itu? tidak ada yang aneh untuk cinta, anak muda!" Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran. Ia melotot frustasi kearah Jongin yang juga mulai tersulut.

"sudah hentikan, semua orang punya pendapat masing-masing. Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu Bacon!" si artis mulai berucap, memberi tatap beringas pada Baekhyun.

"aku harus pulang" Jongin berucap sembari mulai beranjak.

"kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu?"

"tidak perlu, terimakasih" si kulit perunggu mulai memunguti semua barang, mengambil jaket dan berjalan keluar.

Dyo menghembus nafas lemah, ia memberi kode pada Baekhyun untuk tetap diam sebelum setelahnya mengatur wajah agar senyum tenang tetap tersaji dan mengikuti Jongin berjalan keluar.

Keduanya berdiri diambang pintu, sekilas Jongin melirik bagaimana wajah itu bahkan tetap menjaga senyum cantik tanpa suatu halangan. Tidakkah ia merasa sakit hati karena perkataannya?

"kau sudah akan pulang sayang? Ah aku kecewa" Dyo berucap menggoda, mengerling nakal kearah pria dihadapan. Dalam hati Jongin mengucap syukur karena lega, Dyo telah kembali seperti semula.

"yeah, umm, Kyungsoo- _yah_?" Jongin berucap ragu, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan setidaknya punya keberanian untuk betanya.

Dyo merasa gelombang aneh begitu namanya mengalun lembut dari pita suara Jongin, ini tidak biasanya karena pria itu hanya mengucap nama aslinya disaat amarah memuncak. Kali ini Dyo berucap syukur dalam hati karena nama itu terucap indah dan lembut.

" _yes baby_ , ada apa?" senyum sumringah tersaji pada wajah itu. Dyo melihat banyak keraguan dari wajah Jongin sebelum setelahnya ia melihat pria dihadapan menghela nafas dan berucap

"apa yang terjadi— saat konsermu kemarin?"

Keheningan tersaji diantara keduanya, Jongin hanya menatap marmer berbalut karpet merah dibawah, sementara Dyo terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berpura-pura tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin ada disana bahkan terduduk didepan ruangannya untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin pria ini hanya ingin mengetahui secara pasti, mengapa suaranya menghilang tiba-tiba.

"kau benar-benar tidak punya _televisi_ dirumah bukan?" Pria itu menggoda, Jongin menggerutu singkat dan memutar bola mata jengah.

"jika kau tidak mau menjawab—"

"suaraku menghilang ditengah acara, dokter berkata itu adalah semacam Laringitis dan akan sembuh dengan banyak istirahat dan cairan, begitulah" begitu enteng apa yang diucap Dyo, seakan itu bukanlah sebuah beban yang berarti mengingat bagaimana pria itu begitu putus asa ketika tidak menemukan sisa suara saat nyanyiannya.

"kau berbicara seakan itu bukan masalah"

"itu sudah berlalu Jongin, lagi pula aku akan mengadakan konserku kembali dalam waktu dekat untuk mengganti yang kemarin. Aku harap, kau datang" kali ini si artis tersenyum dengan rona merah disekitar tulang pipi.

"apakah mungkin secepat itu mengadakan konser kembali?"

"tentu saja sayang" Dyo mengerling, sebelah tangannya memegang pundak Jongin.

"maafkan ucapan Baekhyun, dia bodoh dan tidak terkontrol tapi dia baik hati, sungguh!" lanjutnya pada Jongin.

"siapa itu— Baekhyun, siapa dia?"

"dia adalah manajerku, dia mirip dengan temanmu Jumyeon. Mereka dua orang dengan mulut rombeng" sedikit terkekeh, ia merasa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri. Jongin mengangkat alis sebelum setelahnya berucap

"lalu pria tinggi dengan telinga aneh dan rambut merah yang pernah kau ceritakan itu bukan managermu?"

"siapa, Ah— Chanyeol _hyung_? Dia bukan managerku, dia orang dari agensiku. Kami dekat dan yeah begitulah" Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

Keduanya terjebak dalam hening dengan manik Dyo yang terfokus pada pria dihadapan dan Jongin yang masih terlalu sibuk bermain dengan ujung lengan.

"aku akan pergi, kukembalikan bajumu besok. Terimakasih untuk semuanya" Jongin berucap, kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria didaun pintu.

Terhitung kali keempat kaki Jongin melangkah, sebuah telapak dingin menahan pergelangan, memaksa dirinya untuk berbalik. Dyo berdiri disana, tatapan sayu terpancar jelas, datar dan mati. Jongin tidak menyukai bagaimana tatap kosong itu tersirat. Keduanya diam sampai pada Dyo maju satu langkah, menutup jarak diantara keduanya dengan bersandar pada tubuh Jongin. Dahinya menempel pada belikat Jongin dan sebelah tangan yang mulai menautkan jemari dengan jemari pria lainnya. Jongin hanya diam sebagai respon, ia sangat ingin menghindar namun hati begitu berkhianat karena tetap ingin tinggal diantara sentuhan Dyo.

"Terimakasih" itu adalah ucapan pertama Dyo, begitu rendah dan lemah.

"terimakasih karena datang saat konserku, terimakasih karena peduli dan menungguku didepan ruangan dimana aku menangis dengan keras, terimakasih karena menjagaku semalaman, dan terimakasih telah menggenggam tanganku ketika aku tertidur, terimakasih karena telah peduli, Jongin"

Untuk waktu yang lama, Jongin membiarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran untuk seseorang. Menikmati setiap aroma serta sentuhan Dyo dilorong sepi apartemen.

* * *

Kris sedang sibuk dengan secangkir kopi ketika si pemarah Luhan, cemerlang Minseok dan mulut rombeng Jumyeon sedang sibuk dengan perdebatan.

"aku bertaruh mereka sudah melakukannya!" Jumyeon memberi ultimatum.

"tidak tidak, Jongin keras kepala. Aku pikir tidak mungkin secepat itu" Minseok memberi pendapat.

" _but Dyo's so damn hot you know! It's too difficult to ignoring his butt_!" sekali lagi Jumyeon memberi respon berlebih.

"sejujurnya, Jongin juga punya tubuh yang bagus. _He has a big dick_! Masuk akal jika keduanya tidak bisa menahan nafsu masing-masing" kini Luhan angkat bicara.

"aku akan bergerak cepat jika menjadi Jongin, maksudku— _Dyo is a jackpot you know_! Dia tampan, mapan, pintar dan gundukan penisnya tebal!" Minseok menambahkan.

"yeah, akan menjadi seks hebat jika kedua pria panas itu melakukannya bersama" kini Kris ikut bergabung, duduk tenang sembari menghirup wewangian kopi yang hampir separuh.

"menurutmu siapa yang menjadi dominan?" Minseok memulai kontroversi.

"aku bertaruh Jongin adalah _bottom_!" Luhan berseru.

"kau gila?! Ini adalah Jongin _man_ , berapa banyak wanita yang berakhir dibawahnya?" pria cemerlang itu tidak ingin kalah.

" _but its Dyo_! Seorang penyanyi panas Korea dengan lekuk tubuh indah! Aku bahkan rela pasrah berada dibawahnya, apa kau tidak?"

"benar, Oh tuhan akan sangat menyenangkan jika penis besarnya bersarang dipantatku!" Jumyeon menyerinai, menanggapi apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Luhan.

"menurutku, Jongin tidak seperti kalian yang pasrah ketika menjadi _bottom_. Lagi pula, selama ini Jongin bukan _gay_ " Kris berucap

"berapa yang akan kau pertaruhkan untuk _top_ Jongin Kris?" Minseok kini bertanya.

"50.000 won"

"aku juga 50.000 won untuk _top Dyo_!" Luhan mengerling penuh percaya diri.

"aku pikir mereka belum melakukan apapun, Jongin keras kepala dan harga dirinya tinggi, 50.000 won untuk mereka belum tidur bersama" Minseok mengimbuhi.

"kau cemen!" Luhan menjulurkan lidah kearah Minseok hanya untuk mendapat lemparan batang rokok dengan ujung yang padam dari si pintar.

"aku bertaruh mereka melakukannya dengan bergantian, saling merobek satu sama lain!" Jumyeon berbicara lantang.

" _Oh shit_ , itu tidak mungkin!" Minseok memberi pendapat.

Perseteruan dimulai dengan riuh, mereka berjanji nongkrong di _cafe_ langganan dan sudah seperti tradisi jika tempat itu akan menjadi milik pribadi jika kelimanya sedang berkumpul. Itu sangat berisik dan menyebabkan banyak kekacauan.

Keempatnya masih menunggu anggota kelima mereka dan pada akhirnya Jongin datang saat temannya sedang bergumul dalam perdebatan tidak berguna.

"apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Jongin memulai, memberi kode kepada seorang pelayan wanita untuk mendapat pesanan.

"katakan, apa kau tidur dengan artis itu?" Luhan menyenggol lengan pria disamping dengan manik berbinar.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? itu yang kalian ributkan sedari tadi?"

"Oh tentu saja" Jumyeon berbicara kini.

" _What the hell man_! Apa kalian kehabisan topik?"

"kau tidur dengannya atau tidak?" kini Kris maju untuk berbicara.

" _Uh, yeah. Yes I did it_ " Jongin berucap cepat. Merasa percuma menyembunyikan suatu hal dari mereka karena kelimanya memliki hidung anjing yang mudah untuk mengendus sesuatu yang terasa ganjil. Jumyeon menepuk pelan bahu Jongin sebelum setelahnya berseru dengan kencang

"OH JONGIN! CONGRATULATION!"

" _you did it honey_ , bagaimana rasanya? Siapa yang menjadi _bottom_?" Luhan bertanya dengan ceria.

" _Oh for god of sake_! Kita harus berganti topik, atau—"

"KATAKAN!" keempatnya berucap serempak, memandang Jongin dengan ganas dan beringas. Merasa kalah, pada akhirnya Jongin berucap

"kami melakukannya bergantian, penisnya masuk kedalam lubangku, dan penisku masuk kelubangnya"

Hening menjadi dominan, keempat pasang mata memandang Jongin dalam diam. Sungguh pria itu saat ini teramat malu dan ingin melompat menjauh.

"aku senang karena itu berarti aku menang dalam taruhan, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukannya secara bergantian. _Woah you are a slut, man_!"

* * *

Terik memancar terang begitu Dyo melangkah keluar sekolah. Ia mencari dimana kekasihnya namun sedari tadi tak ditemukan. Jongin membolos pada jam terakhir dan pria itu sama sekali tidak menjawab ponsel. Dyo mengeratkan masker serta _hoodie_ begitu banyak wanita berjalan mendekat, ia sedang tidak ingin menjadi pusat kerumunan karena seharusnya dirinya sudah masuk mobil sekarang jika bukan karena merindukan Jongin.

Ketika langkahnya terus diseret untuk mencari, pada akhirnya manik itu menemukan Jongin. Dia diujung jalan dengan sepasang _headset_ yang menyumpal telinga. Dyo menghembus nafas lega, tersenyum cerah sebelum setelahnya berjalan riang untuk mendekat.

Ketika Dyo baru menutup setengah dari jarak yang memisah, ia mendapati Jongin melangkah maju guna menyebrang. Si artis terburu untuk mempercepat langkah menyusul dan hampir berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan pria yang dicari, ketika sebuah truk gandeng besar mendekat kearah Jongin.

Semua berjalan dengan cepat ketika gendang pendengaran Jongin menangkap sebuah suara nyaring klakson, ia menoleh dan dihadapkan dengan pemandangan sebuah truk besar melaju kearahnya. Ini terasa lambat untuk pria perunggu itu, jantungnya berdegup keluar kendali dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata ketika sebuah tangan menariknya keluar jalan.

Jongin mendapati dirinya terduduk didalam pelukan seseorang, manik itu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana truk melaju kencang dari samping dan telinganya menangkap teriakan orang yang histeris. Nafasnya terengah, kedua telapak meremas ujung jaket yang dipakai orang ini. Jongin berfikir ini adalah mimpi namun urung ketika ia mendongak dan mendapati manik berair Dyo diatasnya. Nafas keduanya berbaur dan sekali lagi Jongin merasa aman berada didalam peluk erat pria lainnya.

Ini terlalu cepat berlalu ketika Dyo secara tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya, pria itu terduduk dan mulai mengatur nafas. Ia menurunkan masker dan meraup banyak udara. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun mendapati Dyo dengan wajah pucat dan terduduk disamping membuat hatinya sakit.

"Dyo- _yah_ apa yang terjadi?" dengan lembut Jongin mencoba menenangkan. Memberi kode pada kerumunan orang sebagai tanda mereka baik-baik saja sebelum setelahnya membawa tubuh kehadapan si artis.

"menyingkir, pergi!" sirat terkejut terpancar dari wajah Jongin begitu Dyo mendorongnya dengan kuat. Manik itu berair dan nafas tak beratur terpapar jelas.

"hey ada apa denganmu?" Jongin memberi cengkraman erat pada kedua lengan hanya untuk ditepis kasar oleh si empunya.

Detik berikutnya Dyo memilih untuk menjauh, pria itu berlari dari kerumunan. Jongin panik, ia tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang memandangnya aneh atau supir truk yang entah dari mana datang untuk meminta maaf.

"Dyo- _yah_ , Dyo! Kyungsoo- _yah_! Do Kyungsoo!" Secepat langkah kakinya menyusul sosok Dyo yang mulai menjauh.

* * *

Entah bagaimana Jongin berhasil menemukan pria ini, Dyo terduduk putus asa dibawah pohon besar. Kedua tangan menjambak rambut dengan liar dan tangis menjalar sesenggukan. Jongin secepat kilat berlari, menarik kedua pundak pria lainnya begitu jarak menjadi sempit.

"YA! Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau?!"

"singkirkan tanganmu! Pergi dari sini, keparat!" nafasnya tersengal dan ini kali pertama Dyo merutuk kepadanya.

"aku tidak akan pergi, katakan ada apa?!" Jongin tetap memaksa, mengguncang kedua lengan pria lainnya agar mendapat perhatian.

"JANGAN MENABRAKAN DIRI DISANA! KAMU PUAS?! TEMANKU MATI KARENA TERTABRAK TRUK DAN AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI, SEKARANG KAU AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA?! KAU AKAN MENYIKSAKU DENGAN BERDIRI DISANA?! KAU BODOH! KAU BODOH! KAU BODOH! PERGI!" Dyo menumpahkan segalanya, nafasnya terengah tak rata dan tangis mulai membungkam segala suara yang keluar. Wajahnya memerah dan Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk bocah ini. Pria lainnya tertegun bagaimana Dyo menangis hanya dengan melihatnya hampir tertabrak sebuah truk gandeng.

 _Bagaimanapun, pria yang sedang rapuh ini adalah penyelamat hidup Jongin. Jika bukan karena Dyo, entah apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya._

"aku disini sekarang, aku tidak apa-apa. Itu berkat dirimu, kemari" Jongin mencoba untuk membawa Dyo kedalam pelukannya.

"TIDAK! PERGI DARI SINI, AKU MEMBENCIMU, PERGI!" Dyo meronta dengan beringas, menolak pelukan Jongin.

Apa daya ketika tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah karena berteriak, peluh membanjiri area dahi dan ruang udara sekitar seperti mendesak. Membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh pria lainnya. Mencium aroma khas Jongin dari balik ceruk leher, kembali menangis pada belikat si pria perunggu. Telapak Jongin memberi sentuhan lembut pada punggung Dyo, ia menyukai bagaimana tubuh itu melemah kedalam pelukan.

Sejenak Jongin merasa Dyo menjadi tenang, tidak ada suara tangis, tidak ada berontak yang berarti, tidak ada gemetar dan hembus nafas menjadi sebatas normal.

" _are you okay_?" Jongin mulai berucap lembut.

" _no, I'm not_ " itu adalah suara serak yang lemah ditangkap oleh gendang pendengaran.

Jongin terdiam, ia membiarkan hening menjadi dominan karena Dyo akan nyaman dengan hening begitu hatinya kacau. Sedikit banyak Jongin belajar bagaimana emosi pria ini ketika putus asa, ia menangkap betapa hebat wajahnya bermain dengan mimik datar, sampai seberapa banyak Dyo butuh ketenangan ketika tangis membuncah.

"aku punya satu orang berharga. Namanya Kai, Kami bersahabat sejak aku berumur 10 tahun. Kau tahu, aku awalnya adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Aku tinggal dipanti asuhan dan sejak umurku 10 tahun keluarganya mengadopsiku" mereka masih berpelukan dan Dyo memulai ceritanya. Jongin mengetahui dengan sangat bagaimana asal usul Dyo, tentu saja ia adalah artis besar dan semua orang tahu usaha besarnya untu karier sejak awal saat sampai ini tengah berada dipuncak.

"keluarganya sangat baik dan kami menjadi sangat dekat. Saat umur kami menginjak 13 tahun, aku dan dia mengikuti sebuah audisi dan agensiku menerima kami menjadi trainer— Seharusnya aku debut bersamanya di tahun 2014, namun sesuatu terjadi—" tubuh itu mulai bergetar dan Jongin kembali menenangkan, memberi sentuh halus pada punggung pria yang rapuh.

"sebuah truk gandeng menabraknya ketika kami baru akan menyebrang. Aku melihatnya dengan langsung bagaimana tubuh itu tertabrak, terpelanting dan beguling. Kepalanya terbentur keras diaspal dan darah mengalir dengan derasnya"

"seharusnya kami debut bersama, seharusnya aku tidak memintanya untuk menyebrang, seharusnya—"

"sudah Kyungsoo, itu berlalu sudah sangat lama. Itu bukan salahmu dan tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu" Jongin berusaha untuk menenangkan. Pria itu kembali menangis, ini menyakitkan untuk mengingat kenangan buruk. Jongin tidak pernah tahu bahwa pria didalam pelukan mempunyai trauma yang hebat, ini memberi efek besar untuknya hanya dengan melihat seseorang hampir tertabrak.

"ada muncul banyak potong wajah Kai saat melihatmu ditengah jalan, kenapa kau hanya diam seperti orang bodoh dan menutup mata Jongin, kau hanya menyiksaku, aku—"

"Tidak tidak, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terkejut dan jalan otakku buntu. Maafkan aku dan terimakasih, kau sudah menyelamatkanku Kyungsoo, terimakasih. Sungguh! Berhentilah menangis" Jongin semakin mempererat pelukan, memberi sentuh lembut pada tengkuk pria yang menangis.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelukan itu terhenti dan Dyo menarik diri dari Jongin, wajahnya memerah dan bekas airmata menempel disekitar tulang pipi. Jongin memandangi dengan geli bagaimana wajah itu tetap tampan bahkan saat terdapat banyak bercak ingus disana.

Keduanya bersandar pada satu pohon, membiarkan surai rambut bermain dengan hembus angin sore. Jongin merasa tenang seperti ini, berada dalam jarak dekat dengan siku yang saling bersentuhan. Dyo disana, tenang tanpa emosi dan tengah bermain dengan mimik wajah seperti biasa.

"jadi, seperti apa temanmu yang bernama Kai itu? Apa dia tampan?" Jongin berbicara. Ini bukanlah kemauannya untuk memulai, mengingat bagaimana Dyo yang selalu mencari topik setiap kali berbicara.

"dia tampan dan pintar menari. Rambutnya coklat dan kulitnya bersih. Sejujurnya— dia agaknya mirip denganmu" apa yang baru saja diuntai oleh Dyo entah bagaimana menyinggung hati Jongin. Hening kembali menjadi dominan sebelum setelahnya Jongin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"apa— apa itu yang membuatmu menyukaiku? Apa itu karena aku mirip dengan Kai?" Jongin berkata pelan, pandangan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"awalnya ya. Kau sangat mirip dengan Kai" Dyo berucap tenang. Entah bagaimana Jongin kecewa mendengar apa yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Oh"

"tapi sekarang tidak lagi, aku menyukaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, karena itu adalah kau" itu adalah untai kalimat terindah yang pernah masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Jongin. Dyo tersenyum dari samping, mengamati bagaimana rona merah mulai tersaji samar dari tulang pipi Jongin.

"Kau pembual ulung"

"aku tidak, sekarang biarkan aku bertanya padamu Jongin"

"silahkan" Jongin merasakan pria disamping menghela nafas panjang, menoleh dan meminta Jongin untuk menangkap maniknya dari samping. Dyo tersenyum sebelum setelahnya berucap

"apa kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku barang sedikitpun? Apa— apakah itu mungkin bagimu untuk bisa menyukaiku?"

 _._

 _._

 _To be continue_

 _._

 _._

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2018, LET'S GET THE BETTER FUTURE GUYS!

Apakah masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini? maafkan aku untuk update yang terlalu lama huhu:(

Sejujurnya aku ingin membuat cerita ini menjadi topsoo, tapi ada banyak pembaca yang tidak setuju dan aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan kalian:(

Aku sedih karena ada banyak sekali pembaca tapi hanya sedikit sekali review:(((

.

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE

Terimakasih **Sleepyinsomniacx** , **ninidpooh** , **Soo1201** , **Lily Park1** , **Kimk41** , **BenihKaisoo** , **Rizk Cloud9** , **Ayys** , **Kyungie22** , **Guest** , **Jongin drg** , **TulangrusuknyaDyo** , **cherrry** , **kamboja** , **O.O Baby Blue O.O** , **colakadi**

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK REVIEW KALIAN YANG BERHARGA DAN TERIMAKASIH UNTUK , **ninidpooh,** **BenihKaisoo,** **Ayys** , **Kyungie22,** **TulangrusuknyaDyo,** **O.O Baby Blue O.O** KARENA SUDAH SELALU MEMBERI REVIEW HIHI:*

aku suka dengan ini, for user name **kamboja** : Haloo kak, uh aku suka sekali review kakak sumpahan! aku baca review kakak berulang-ulang hihi. Salam kenal, aku menyesal karena nggak bisa menyajikan full untuk Topsoo, aku berharap banget kakak tidak jengkel untuk chapter satu ini huhu:(( aku mencoba banyak cerita topsoo dan aku berharap kakak akan baca ketika nanti wkt aku publish hihi! Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk review yang berharga!

.

.

See You!


	5. Take My Heart but Please don't Break it

-A Story About L.O.V.E-

.

.

100 DAYS LOVE

-Biancadeo-

.

Take My Heart but Please don't Break it

.

 _"Kau pembual ulung"_

 _"aku tidak, sekarang biarkan aku bertanya padamu Jongin"_

 _"silahkan" Jongin merasakan pria disamping menghela nafas panjang, menoleh dan meminta Jongin untuk menangkap maniknya dari samping. Dyo tersenyum sebelum setelahnya berucap_

 _"apa kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku barang sedikitpun? Apa— apakah itu mungkin bagimu untuk bisa menyukaiku?"_

* * *

Langit gelap dengan semu bintang menghiasi hiruk pikuk kota, Jongin menengadah melawan angin, menikmati kelap kelip lampu gedung yang menjulang. Lelaki itu mendesah lelah, otaknya memutar ulang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat dimana kali pertama Dyo terlihat begitu kalap. Emosi tak terbendung dengan ingatan lama yang perlahan terurai. Apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian Jongin adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang mengalun dari bibir hati milik di idola. _Apakah memungkinkan untuknya menyukai Dyo?_

Bahkan Jongin tidak memiliki jawaban, ia meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri setelahnya. Rasa bersalah mengarungi diri bagaimana Dyo hanya diam ditempat memperhatikan ia semakin jauh, bahkan saat Jongin berbelok pun manik lebar itu masih menaruh fokus penuh padanya.

Jongin ingin menghubungi Dyo, sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar, memperhatikan makannya sampai mendengar cerita untuk jadwal padat miliknya atau mungkin ia akan mengucap maaf berulang karena telah pergi tanpa menemani saat titik terlemah.

Setelah berulang kali berpikir, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk memberi pesan singkat. Tidak ada salahnya hanya untuk menanyakan kabar atau sekedar mengumbar kalimat asal, ia hanya ingin membangun topik, memastikan lelaki itu baik-baik saja setelah emosinya sore tadi.

To: _Orang asing_

 _Hey, apa kau sudah baik?_

Jongin meletakan ponselnya dengan cemas, butuh beberapa waktu untuk merangkai kalimat benar agar tidak menonjolkan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Ia menunggu dengan tidak pasti bagaimana pria lainnya akan bereaksi. Waktu beralih dengan cepat, melewatkan beberapa menit setelahnya tanpa jawaban. Jongin merutuk diri sendiri, untuk apa memberi pesan jika bahkan tidak digubris, ia merasa malu karena tentu saja ego selalu menjadi pemenang.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Jongin memutuskan untuk tidur, melempar pelan ponsel pintarnya pada nakas sebelum setelahnya menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada. Ia berfikir keras bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Dyo atau bagaimana jika pria itu kembali menangis dan kembali hanya bertemankan dengan sepi. Itu mengerikan hanya membayangkan kesendirian dalam hidup bahkan saat titik terlemah sekalipun.

Baru hendak pria itu menyerah akan balasan yang diharapkan, ponsel pintar pada nakas berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Entah bagaimana senyum bibir Jongin terculas indah begitu nama _Orang Asing_ tertera, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk jemari Jongin akhirnya menggeser warna hijau pada layar. Pada dasarnya Jongin bukanlah seorang yang akan menyapa terlebih dahulu, ia hanya terdiam menunggu Dyo untuk berucap duluan

" _Hai baby_ "

"Ew itu sebutan yang buruk" Jongin mendengar suara terkekeh lembut dari sebrang.

" _Oh tuhan, maafkan aku. Apa aku menganggumu_?"

"kau selalu menggangguku"

" _tapi kau khawatir padaku!"_

"aku tidak" Jongin meyakini Dyo mendengus malas, ia tersenyum tipis membayangkan bagaimana pria itu menghela nafas frustasi dengan kedua bibir yang sedikit menggembung dan bulatan manik lebar yang berkilau.

" _kau baru saja mengirimiku pesan teks_ "

"aku hanya menanyakan kabar"

" _ah, aku kecewa_ " suara serak Dyo melemah dengan nada menggoda, dan Jongin ingin merutuk karena ia begitu geli.

"berhenti mendramatisir, kau bukan aktor"

" _tentu saja_ _, aku adalah penyanyi. Kau mau dengar suaraku_?"

"oh hentikan, tidak"

" _baiklah_ " sejenak ada keheningan kentara yang dirasa Jongin, ini teramat tidak menyenangkan karena mendadak kehilangan kata dari suara serak yang biasa mendominasi sinyal telepon.

Jongin baru hendak berpikir apa yang akan diuraikan agar dapat menanyakan kabar dengan baik tanpa menunjukan kekhawatiran yang berlebih, namun terurung karena suara serak itu kembali terdengar

" _jadi Jongin, Um begini. Kau— percaya padaku bukan_?"

"kau tidak pernah bisa dipercaya, kau tau"

" _hey, tidak bisakah kau hanya menjawab kau percaya padaku_?" Jongin memutar bola manik dengan malas, ini adalah paksaan dan pria penggoda disebrang pada dasarnya memang tidak dapat dipercaya.

"baiklah-baiklah"

" _baiklah apa?"_

"aku mempercayaimu, _stupid_!" ada suara tawa rendah dari Dyo, dan Jongin mendapati dirinya ikut tertawa samar.

" _jadi, kau hanya akan percaya pada apa yang aku ucap bukan?_ "

"tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mempercayai fakta"

" _kau bilang percaya padaku!_ " Jongin menjauhkan batang telfonnya karena suara keras disebrang, ia menggerutu ringan karena telinganya menjadi sakit dan berdengung.

"tidak perlu berteriak!"

" _hanya dengarkan aku, hanya percaya pada apa yang kuucap. Jangan percaya siapapun!_ " si kulit perunggu mendapati dirinya menelan ludah, ini tidak seperti Dyo yang selalu _cheesy_ setiap terhubung telfon dengan Jongin.

"apakah— ada yang salah?" Jongin mencoba untuk bertanya.

" _tidak ada sayang, hanya percaya padaku. Okay?_ "

"ya ya, baiklah" Jongin berucap apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan hanya agar tidak memperpanjang topik. Pria itu mendengar samar Dyo menghembus nafas lega, namun ia mengacuhkan karena maniknya sudah begitu mengantuk mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

" _baiklah, aku akan menutup telfonnya. Kau sudah akan tidur bukan?_ "

"ya" Jongin berucap malas, seketika ia baru mengingat tujuan utama untuk menghubungi pria ini.

" _kalau begitu sampai bertemu—"_

"tidak, Kyungsoo!" ada beberapa detik didominasi oleh hening sebelum setelahnya pria disebrang kembali bergumam

" _kau memanggilku Kyungsoo_ "

"itu tidak penting idiot!" Jongin tahu Dyo sedang terkekeh disebrang dan pria perunggu itu mendengus malas.

" _baiklah, ada apa_?"

"aku hanya bertanya, begini— bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa, apa kau sudah baik?"

" _mengenai apa?_ "

"tadi sore, kau menangis dan—"

" _aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir_ "

"aku tidak khawatir!"

" _oh baiklah, kau tidak khawatir dan tidak akan pernah khawatir padaku_ " Jongin mendengar samar Dyo menghela nafas panjang, ada banyak sirat putus asa dan Jongin kembali merasa bersalah.

"bukan begitu, aku—"

" _aku harus pergi Jongin, sampai jumpa besok_ "

Jongin mendapati dirinya masih memegang batang telfon didekat telinga bahkan sampai pria disebrang telah memutus sambungan, ia merutuk pada diri sendiri karena terlalu lemah melawan ego.

 _Aku khawatir padamu sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karenanya, tidak bisakah kau mengerti?_

* * *

Jongin berjalan lambat dilorong kelas, ia merasa malas karena matahari begitu terik dan ia tidak menyukai keringat. Saat sedang melangkah ringan, ia baru sadar bahwa banyak gadis dilorong yang merajuk dan mendesah kecewa, kebanyakan dari mereka terfokus pada layar ponsel dan ada diantaranya yang mengacak rambut frustasi dengan manik berair. Jongin memutar bola mata malas betapa berlebihannya wanita jaman kini, ia bahkan tidak berminat sedikitpun untuk tau apa penyebab wanita-wanita itu kecewa dan menangis meratapi layar ponsel mereka.

"kupikir kau berkencan dengannya?" Luhan dan keempat lainnya muncul tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Jongin melonjak dan kembali merutuk karena merasa jantungnya hampir jatuh menyentuh lambung.

" _Asshole_! Berhenti muncul dengan tiba-tiba!"

"oh ayolah Jongin, kami sudah membuat suara langkah kaki dan kau terlalu menyumbat telingamu entah dengan apa sehingga kau tidak mendengar dengan baik!" Jumyeon mulai mengoceh dan merebut keripik Minseok tanpa basa-basi.

"jadi Jongin, apa kalian putus?" Jumyeon kembali berucap, kali ini dengan mulut penuh keripik.

"siapa?"

"kau dan _idol_ tampan itu, siapa lagi?"

"secara teknis, kami tidak benar-benar berhubungan. Jadi—"

"jadi kau adalah simpanan?" kini Minseok ganti bertanya.

"Hey, apa maksudmu dengan simpanan?"

"Dia tidak pernah menonton televisi ataupun media sosial, kalian melupakan itu" Kris berucap sembari memutar manik dengan malas.

"ah benar, kami punya berita yang mengejutkan untukmu tuan terhormat Kim!" si mata rusa menyela, mengampit lengan Jongin sebelum setelahnya menunjukan tampilan layar pada ponsel.

Didalam layar adalah berita teratas Korea, foto seorang lelaki pucat dengan manik bulat menawan, bersama dengan wanitanya berambut coklat panjang yang sebagiannya surainya bermain dengan angin. Tangan si lelaki merangkul pinggang wanitanya dengan protektif. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa lelaki dalam gambar adalah Dyo, sekilaspun Jongin sadar itu adalah kekasihnya walau tertutup mantel hitam rapat. Tertulis jelas dalam layar bahwa kedua orang dalam foto sedang menjalin hubungan melebihi sekedar rekan kerja, dan Jongin hanya ingin membakar hidup-hidup siapapun yang membuat berita murahan ini. Jongin merasa hatinya sakit. Ia tidak ragu untuk merutuki Dyo dengan segala macam ucapan terkutuk, _Dyo adalah kotoran terkotor, bajingan sialan, manusia tidak berguna, otak udang, stupid jerk dan hal kotor lainnya didunia!_

"kau tau, gadis ini bernama Wendy, seorang _rookie_! Dia bahkan bisa bersentuh begitu mesra dengan _idol_ papan atas seperti Dyo, bukankah itu— YAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jumyeon berhenti berbicara begitu Minseok memberi cubitan keras pada lengannya. Pria yang paling cemerlang memberi kode pada Jumyeon untuk menutup mulut begitu ia sadar rahang Jongin mengeras.

Jongin merasa hatinya dicekam dengan pisau iris yang ujungnya terasah sempurna, ia bahkan tidak peduli siapa wanita itu atau hubungan mereka. Jongin tidak mengerti untuk apa dia menjadi marah jika hubungan yang dibangun hanyalah sebuah kontrak, namun yang ia rasa saat ini adalah hal teraneh yang pernah ada. Dyo adalah pacarnya, Dyo hanya akan menggodanya, Dyo tersenyum cerah hanya untuk melihatnya, Dyo mempertontonkan titik lemah hanya padanya, Dyo miliknya, Do Kyungsoo miliknya. Bukan milik penggemar wanitanya, bukan milik wanita _rookie_ itu, bukan milik siapapun.

 _Terkutuklah Dyo bajingan gila dengan segala hormon seksual anehnya!_

"Jongin, kau baik?" yang paling tenang diantara yang lain mulai berani berucap. Jongin berusaha untuk tetap tenang, menegapkan tulang belakang dan berdeham untuk menetralkan diri.

"ya tentu saja aku baik, untuk apa aku peduli" Jongin menjawab. Mendengar itu Luhan menghela nafas sebelum setelahnya berucap

"kau cemburu _man_!"

"siapa yang kau bilang cemburu sialan! Dia adalah laki-laki gila dengan hormon berlebih, biseksual keparat, sampah paling kotor yang pernah ada dan aku bersumpah aku sama sekali tidak cemburu pada lelaki aneh itu! KALIAN SEMUA, MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" si pria perunggu melesat marah, rahang mengeras dengan rona merah memenuhi keseluruhan wajah. Minseok meremas kantung keripik dengan tangan gemetar, mulut menganga dan tak kalah Luhan menatap punggung si pria perunggu dan telah menjauh dengan manik melebar.

"apa dia baru saja marah?" Kris bertanya dengan nada malas.

"dia marah karena aku menuduhnya cemburu? Apa itu masuk akal?"

"tidak ada yang masuk akal dalam otak dungu kalian" Minseok berucap bangga, tentu saja karena dirinya adalah bintang sekolah, lambang dari otak dengan segala macam pengetahuan yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan.

"dia marah karena foto itu, berarti dia cemburu" Jumyeon berpendapat, maniknya masih mencari keberadaan punggung Jongin yang mulai tak terlihat mata.

"dia cemburu tentu saja, Dyo terlalu imut untuk disia-siakan" Kris mendengus setelah berucap, menatap minuman panas ditangan kanan yang mulai dingin.

"benar. Dyo imut dan seksi sekaligus, aku bahkan ingin memakannya" Minseok berucap dengan nada dramatis. Mendengar itu, Jumyeon merogoh saku sebelah kanan sebelum setelahnya meraih cermin, ia merapikan tatanan rambut kemudian bertanya dengan lantang dan percaya diri

"hey _guys_ , apakah aku juga imut?"

Luhan melotot marah, Minseok berbalik pergi dan Kris tersedak minumannya.

* * *

Menatap jendela luar adalah kesenangan Jongin ketika terik matahari masih terpancar jelas. Jemarinya mengetuk meja kayu dengan gelisah, dada bergemuruh dan sebelah tangan menggenggam ponsel dengan layar menyala. Didalam layar adalah foto Dyo yang bersentuh mesra dengan lawan jenis, dikatakan dalam media bahwa keduanya menjalani hubungan dan Jongin merasa idiot karena yah— untuk apa dia peduli?

 _Namun pada kenyataannya, ia peduli._

Menghela nafas lemah, ia mulai meremas ponsel dengan sebelah tangan. Maniknya terfokus pada tampilan luar jendela, bagaimana anak-anak dengan seragam olah raga berlarian berebut bola, ia tidak menyadari seseorang telah mengisi tempat kosong disamping.

"apa yang kau lihat?" suara serak itu menginterupsi. Jongin menoleh hanya untuk kembali mendapati senyum hati Dyo disebrang. Wajah pucatnya berpadu dengan bias mentari pagi, manik bulat berkilau dan alis yang bertaut diantara surai rambut. Jongin terlalu enggan untuk mengakui bahwa wajah ini adalah pemandangan indah karya tuhan.

"tidak ada" jawabnya datar.

Dyo mendengus disamping, ia hendak menarik ransel namun maniknya mendapati jemari Jongin meremas ponsel. Layar pada ponsel menyala dan itu menampilkan wajah Dyo berbalut pakaian tertutup dengan seorang gadis yang ia yakini adalah Wendy. Pria pucat itu membeku ditempat, otaknya berputar cepat untuk bersiap melontar berbagai penjelasan untuk dijabarkan. Namun ia merasa ini aneh karena tentu saja— untuk apa Jongin peduli padanya?

"itu adalah ketidaksengajaan"" Dyo mulai berucap. Pria disamping menoleh, mengkerutkan alis seakan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"foto itu— pada layarmu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan. Sudah kubilang jangan percaya siapapun, hanya percaya padaku. Aku dan Wendy tidak memiliki hubungan khusus, kami hanya—"

"apakah aku terlihat peduli?" Jongin menyela sebelum Dyo menyelesaikan apa yang akan diucap. Si pria pucat menangkap manik Jongin, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum setelahnya kembali berucap

"kau peduli padaku Jongin, jika tidak untuk apa layar ponselmu menampilkan berita tentangku?"

"ini adalah _trending topic_ nomor satu di Korea saat ini, ponsel manapun akan menampilkan layar yang sama, idiot" Baiklah, Dyo menyerah. Ia mengabaikan Jongin dan kembali mengambil buku dari ransel, segera menaruh fokus pada pria tua yang mengoceh panjang dan memainkan tinta pada papan didepan kelas. Ia merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana melelahkan untuk tetap mengejar, tapi jika sasarannya adalah Kim Jongin maka Dyo tidak akan berhenti.

* * *

Jongin selalu mengabaikan Dyo.

Pria itu hanya akan berusaha menghindar dan membolos pelajaran sesering mungkin. Ini sudah empat hari semenjak berita itu muncul kepermukaan dan Dyo mulai mengerang frustasi karena Jongin bahkan tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

"YAH, _Dofuckingkyungsoo!_ Berhentilah berbicara sendiri pada layar ponselmu dan segera berganti pakaian!" Baekhyun tidak sabar dan berteriak nyaring, mengabaikan staf disekitar yang menatap horor kearahnya.

"aku sudah berganti pakaian, apa lagi maumu?!"

"kau harus berganti lagi karena ada empat kali total pemotretan malam ini, dan sebaiknya kau cepat karena masih ada dua lagi yang tersisa! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan aku bersumpah demi celana kotak Spongebob kau akan mati besok jika kulitku keriput karena tingkah omong kosongmu!"

"aku hanya akan cepat mati jika Jongin belum juga membalas pesanku!"

"Oh tuhan sejak kapan kau bahkan peduli dengan ponselmu?!" Baekhyun geram, ia mulai merampas segala pakaian yang berserakan disamping, mulai menarik tangan pucat si _idol_ dengan kasar, memintanya untuk segera berpakaian sehingga pekerjaan sialan ini segera berakhir.

Belum genap empat langkah keduanya berjalan, Baekhyun mendapati telapaknya dicengkram lebih erat oleh pria lainnya. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati wajah menunduk Dyo, maniknya menjadi redup dan telinganya memerah. Si manajer menghela nafas lelah sebelum setelahnya kembali mendudukan Dyo ditempat sebelumnya, mengambil jaket tebal dan menutup punggung tegap si artis dengan lembut.

"ada apa lagi dengan Jongin?" tanyanya lembut.

"dia— dia hanya menghindariku selama beberapa hari terakhir. Aku tidak pernah sempat mengobrol dengannya walau kami duduk berdampingan selama pelajaran. Dia kerap membolos dan hanya tertidur didalam kelas, dia akan pergi begitu melihatku diarea sekolah dan sama sekali tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat telfonku" suara serak yang keluar begitu lemah, pria itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum setelahnya menangkap manik Baekhyun didepan dan kembali berucap

"aku harus bagaimana Baekhyun _hyuuung_?" ini adalah sisi lain Dyo dengan wajah memelas bak anak anjing yang dibuang oleh majikan. Sungguh menggemas dan Baekhyun bersumpah jika ia bisa memelihara Dyo untuk hiburan maka ia akan melakukannya.

"dan mengapa bisa seperti itu?"

"aku tidak tahu, itu terjadi ketika— mungkinkah dia cemburu padaku?" kali ini maniknya terang berkilau, manatap iris pria didepan dengan penuh harap. Baekhyun mengkerutkan kening sebelum kembali bertanya

"bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu cemburu? Dia bahkan tidak terlihat peduli padamu"

"tapi itu terjadi ketika aku dan Wendy menjadi topik hangat Korea, dia menghindariku setelah itu, sudah kubilang padanya untuk tidak percaya apapun, namun dia mempercayai berita murahan itu"

"itu berita yang menyusahkan, kau tau seberapa sulit aku membereskan insiden itu. Media sialan dengan segala sampah mereka! Semuanya menghubungi kantor dan itu sungguh membuat kepalaku pecah! Kau tidak bisa seenak jidat merangkulnya seperti itu idiot!" Baekhyun kembali marah, ia menoyor puncak kepala Dyo tanpa rasa bersalah yang berarti. Ini sudah suatu hal wajib untuk menjadikan kepala Dyo sebagai sasaran marah dan si _idol_ tidak pernah membalas, pria pucat itu hanya meringis dan melempar tatap mengamcam pada Baekhyun.

"aku tidak tahu hanya dengan merangkulnya bisa berdampak besar. Itu hanya rangkulan biasa karena dia teramat cantik"

"semua orang tahu jika dia cantik dan tidak ada yang merangkulnya seperti itu. Kau adalah seorang _idol_ , bahkan jika kau mengupil dengan joroknya ditempat umum, itu akan tetap menjadi _trending_ di media"

"kau berlebihan, berhenti membicarakan media, sialan!" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Bersandar lelah pada sofa dan menutup mata sejenak.

"baiklah, kita bicarakan tentang Jongin" katanya.

"aku tidak mengerti _hyung_ , sudah kukatakan untuk hanya percaya padaku tepat sehari sebelum berita itu keluar, tapi dia tetap mengabaikanku"

"kau harus bicara lagi padanya" Baekhyun meyakinkan. Ia kembali menegakan tubuh, menghadap pria yang lebih mudah dan menangkap maniknya dengan lembut

"bagaimana caranya, dia selalu mengabaikanku"

"ada banyak cara, kau bisa menyeretkan ke belakang sekolah, menariknya ke gudang sekolah atau menyelinap dirumahnya tengah malam seperti pengungkit. Itu keren seperi di film-film Dyo- _ya_ "

"kau tidak pernah membantu!"

"aku tidak pernah membantu?!" Baekhyun memajukan bibir dengan dramatis.

"tidak _hyung_ , kau satu-satunya untukku. Aku bisa saja kehilangan apapun asal itu bukan kau dan jangan membuatku mengatakan hal menjijikan lainnya!" Dyo mendengus malas, dengan enggan mulai menyandarkan diri pada pada tubuh pria lainya, menelusupkan dahi pada lekuk leher Baekhyun dengan manja.

"aku hanya mencintai Jongin, dia begitu mirip dengan Kai"

"kau tidak bisa membandingkan keduanya, kau tahu mereka berbeda" Baekhyun balik memeluk pria yang lebih muda, memberi sentuh lembuh pada punggung dan menekannya agar lebih dekat.

"yah, aku tahu itu"

"kau harus mengajaknya berbicara, dia memang menyulitkan karena terlalu arogan dan sombong. Tapi— saat melihatnya menunggumu menangis dengan duduk termangu dibalik pintu ruangan setelah konser itu sampai menjagamu ketika kau sakit, kupikir dia orang baik"

"dia orang baik _hyung_ , dia lucu dan menggemaskan" Dyo tersenyum dalam pelukan. Membayangkan Jongin dengan marahnya yang lucu dan sikap kekanakan ketika berdebat.

"Aigooo, adik kecilku ternyata sudah dewasa!"

"berhenti mengataiku adik kecil!" Dyo meninju ringan dada Baekhyun, menyebabkan ringisan ringan dari pria yang lebih tua.

"baiklah anak nakal, sekarang berdiri dan mulai bekerja! Jadilah berguna dengan menghasilkan banyak uang Hap hap!"

 _Oh sialan, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun dengan segala otak uangnya._

* * *

Kali ini Dyo bertekad tidak akan membiarkan Jongin menghindar. Sudah cukup baginya jauh dari pria itu dan ia tidak tahan lagi. Maka kali ini, tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Dyo melangkah hendak mencari Jongin, mengabaikan teman sekelas wanita yang memelas memintanya untuk tinggal barang sebentar.

Jongin pasti berada dibelakang sekolah, tempat biasa menaruh penat bersama keempat teman lainnya. Dyo tidak peduli dengan hujan deras yang harus dilewati untuk bisa mencapai tempat itu, ia hanya memikirkan Jongin tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana hujan membuat basah seragam.

Benar saja, Jongin berada disana. Pria itu menyesap rokok dengan tenang, jemarinya mengetuk pada gagang kursi dan manik menatap tetesan hujan dengan serius.

"Jongin" suara serak Dyo menjadi dominan. Hanya ada tiga orang disana, Jongin sedang bersama Jumyeon dan Luhan. Ketiganya menoleh dan menatap tajam sosok basah kuyup diujung tempat.

"bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?" Dyo mengarahkan pembicaraan pada Jumyeon dengan sirat mengancam.

"O— oh tentu saja kau bisa. Bawa saja dia" Jumyeon tergagap sebelum setelahnya mendapat tatap beringas dari Jongin.

"kau ingin berjalan sendiri atau aku harus menyeretmu dari sana?" Dyo berucap kasar, mengabaikan tatap berontak yang diberikan Jongin.

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan"

"Oh sayang, kau memilih pilihan kedua" maka dengan itu, dengan cepat Dyo melangkah maju, mengenggam pergelangan Jongin dengan kasar dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

Tidak berguna memberontak karena diluar dugaan Dyo lebih kuat untuk menariknya menjauh. Pria yang lebih kecil melempar tubuh Jongin disudut tempat, tidak ada perlakuan lembut dan Jongin menegak ludah kasar begitu melihat urat yang kentara hadir disekitar dahi pria lainnya.

Sejenak Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu mencoba untuk tenang. Dyo berjuang untuk mengatur nafas, berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar dan basah. Begitu jelas dari jarak yang dibuat diantara mereka, bagaimana lekuk tubuh Dyo terlihat jelas dari lapisan seragam yang telah menjadi kuyup. Kulit seputih susu dengan otot dan urat yang terbujur indah, paha sempurna dengan dua bongkah daging dibawah tulang ekor yang begitu menggoda.

Jongin masih berdiri disana dengan kaku, ini ruang terbuka dan posisinya nyaris terkena hujan. Ia menatap Dyo yang mulai mendekat, menarik kembali pergelangannya dengan lembut.

"jangan disana, kau bisa terkena hujan" suara seraknya mengalun diantara gemerisik air. Jongin hanya diam, merasakan dinginnya telapak Dyo yang masih berada diantara pergelangan.

"kenapa kau terus menghindariku?" pria yang lebih putih memulai bertanya.

"aku tidak menghindarimu"

"kita berdua tau bahwa kau menghindariku!" maniknya melebar marah, rahangnya mengeras dan suara gemeluk gigi membuat Jongin terkesiap samar.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mengindarimu! Menyingkir kau!" Jongin menarik pergelangannya, mendorong tubuh pria dihadapan dengan kasar. Ia berjalan cepat ke area hujan, membiarkan tubuhnya ikut basah.

"kau tidak bisa terus menghindariku, BERHENTI MEMBERONTAK!" idol itu menarik kembali lengan Jongin, mendorong tubuhnya kedinding kasar dengan aliran deras air menyelimuti. Jongin meringis sakit namun hanya terdengar samar karena suara air hujan yang begitu kentara.

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan suara air menjadi dominan. Jongin entah bagaimana mendapati dirinya terengah, menikmati manik kelam Dyo yang menghardik dalam diam.

"apa— apa yang membuatmu menghindar dariku?" pria yang lebih putih meninggikan suara, seakan tidak ingin dikalahkan gemerisik air hujan.

"aku tidak tau"

"karena berita murah itu?" kini Dyo menangkap manik Jongin dengan lekat, ia mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang menjadi beban pikiran Jongin lewat kilau manik itu. Namun tak berhasil ditemukan apapun.

Jongin terdiam setelahnya, ia tidak ingin lagi terjerat dalam manik kelam yang sama. Jongin ingin menunduk, membiarkan Dyo terus berbicara tanpa ia perlu membalas. Namun apa yang ada saat ini adalah keduanya tetap menatap. Jongin tetap bertahan dengan manik Dyo sebagai objek utama.

"itu hanya berita sialan Jongin, tidak ada yang benar. Kau hanya harus percaya padaku" Dyo bersikap lebih lembut.

"aku tidak harus percaya apapun karena aku tidak peduli"

"LALU MENGAPA KAU MENGHINDARIKU JIKA KAU TIDAK PEDULI?!"

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TIDAK TAU!" Jongin terengah setelahnya. Ia berbicara keras dan menantang dengan berani manik disebrang.

"APA MENURUTMU ITU MASUK AKAL?! KAU TIDAK PEDULI TAPI KAU MENGHINDARIKU SEPERTI WABAH?!"

"DAN UNTUK APA KAU PEDULI APAKAH AKU MENGHINDARIMU ATAU TIDAK?!"

"KAU MASIH MEMPERTANYAKAN HAL ITU SETELAH SEMUANYA?! KITA MASIH TERLIBAT KONTRAK JONG—" belum selesai Dyo dengan apa yang akan diungkap, Jongin terlebih dulu menyela

"YA! ITU KONTRAK, HUBUNGAN KITA HANYA SEBATAS KONTRAK LALU UNTUK APA AKU PEDULI DENGAN HUBUNGANMU DAN WANITA ITU?!" Jongin marah dan nafasnya terengah. Air hujan bahkan tidak meredam teriakan keduanya dan pria yang lebih tinggi bersyukur karena hujan yang menghadang sehingga kilau air matanya tidak kentara. Ia merasa sakit setiap menyakiti Dyo dan hal itu tidak dapat dihindari dengan benar.

"APA KAU AKAN TERUS SEPERTI INI?!" Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum setelahnya berucap sama kerasnya

"LALU APA?! DENGAN SIAPAPUN KAU BERHUBUNGAN AKU TIDAK PEDULI, ITU URUSANMU DAN UNTUK APA—" kini Dyo mencium Jongin tepat dibibir. Bahkan belum sampai pada rangkai terakhir yang diucap oleh Jongin, bibirnya telah terkunci dalam ciuman basah.

Kedua telapak pria yang lebih putih menangkup rahang Jongin, membawa ciuman mereka dengan gerak kasar dan kecipak basah yang begitu kentara. Entah bagaimana Jongin menerima, ikut membalas dengan frustasi. Jongin berpegang pada pinggul pria lainnya dengan mantap, ia memburu lidah Dyo dengan beringas tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Lidah bertemu dengan lidah dan masing-masing menyerbu kearah pangkal sampai hampir tersedak, namun keduanya tetap melanjutnya. Tidak ada yang menyerah dalam ciuman panjang itu, hanya ada nafas yang terburu dan desah tersamarkan.

Tanpa aba-aba yang berarti, telapak Dyo mencengkram erat kerah seragam Jongin, dengan frustasi mencari letak kancing dan merasa kesulitan untuk membuka. Jongin mempererat pegangan pada pinggul pria lainnya, lidahnya tetap bekerja dengan tekun didalam ruang mulut Dyo. Keduanya mendesah keras, dan Dyo berhasil membuka setengah seragam Jongin.

Jemarinya dengan tekun bermain dengan tonjolan merah muda disana, dengan gerak memutar dan memanjakan. Jongin dibuat menggeram dengan keras diantara ciuman, mendapati bagian bawahnya mengeras hanya karena sentuh ringan. Dyo melepas ciuman dan Jongin merasa frustasi karenanya, namun segera terganti begitu lidah pria itu beralih pada rahang tegas Jongin, menjilat setiap inci dengan ahli. Jongin mendesah begitu lidah itu terus turun sampai pada belikat yang kini terpapar, ia merasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Telapaknya beralih berpegang pada pundak Dyo begitu lidah itu berhasil sampai pada puting yang telah mengeras. Jongin tidak ingin hilang kendali, ini masih area sekolah dan ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan hukum sekolah. Maka dengan gesit Jongin meraih rahang Dyo, membawanya kembali kedalam ciuman kasar dan suara kecipak indah kembali terdengar.

Kali ini tidak lama, hanya setelah keduanya mulai menggeram dan Dyo adalah orang pertama yang melepas tautan bibir. Liur sampai pada dagu, bergabung dengan air hujan. Manik keduanya bekilau dan sirat senang sedikitnya terpapar dari wajah pria yang lebih putih. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Jongin, keduanya bertatap tanpa kata untuk beberapa saat.

"aku minta maaf karena berteriak kasar" Dyo berucap pertama, kali ini dengan lembut dan nafas yang mulai teratur. Jongin tetap diam menanggapi, ia tidak sekalipun menghindari tatap pria didepan. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat dan Jongin menikmati bagaimana deru nafas Dyo berhembus sampai pada bibirnya.

"jangan menghindariku Jongin, aku hanya tidak bisa—"

"baiklah" Dyo melepas tangkapan maniknya sekilas, pria itu sempat menunduk dan Jongin mendapati dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan tatap itu lagi, maka Jongin menyela.

Dyo mendapati dirinya tersenyum lebar. Ia hanya menikmati menjaga jarak sedekat ini dengan Jongin. dyo rela menunggu, sampai kapan saja asalkan untuk pria ini. ia menyakini dalam hati bahwa Jongin akan menjadi miliknya, karena memang seharusnya seperti itu.

" _HEY GET A ROOM YOU TWO_!" suara melengking dari ujung terdengar, itu adalah Luhan dan Jumyeon yang berdiri menatap dibelakang.

"Oh tuhan, aku bahkan belum genap 18 tahun dan sudah melihat adegan seperti ini!" Jumyeon mendramatisir, membuat Luhan jengah dan melempar sepatu ke ujung kepala kopongnya.

* * *

Ini adalah hari minggu yang sibuk, sejak pagi Dyo bahkan tidak sama sekali memikirkan hal lain selain jadwalnya yang padat. Sempat terfikir dalam otak jika ia adalah seorang _idol_ , dan untuk apa ia melakukan banyak pemotretan jika bahkan dirinya bukan seorang model. Dan itu terjawab jelas begitu Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dengan beberapa kertas ditangan, pria itu sempat mengomel dengan tidak tahu diri kepada beberapa staf, terkadang Dyo merasa itu memalukan namun Baekhyun selalu melakukan hal terbaik dan pekerjaannya bahkan selalu rapi. Terkadang beberapa staf berkeluh kesah tentang betapa menyulitkan seorang Byun Baekhyun, betapa berisiknya ia dan kapan sifat mengomelnya berkurang, namun Dyo hanya terkekeh menanggapi dan mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa seperti itulah ia begitu mencintai Baekhyun.

Dyo memilih untuk bersandar, memejam mata sejenak sebelum beberapa menit kemudian suara melengking Baekhyun mendominasi pendengaran.

"Dyo- _ya_ , dengar ini gawat!" Baekhyun bergegas duduk, mengembil kursi kau disebelah dan mulai membuka layar pada ponsel. Pria disamping membuka kelopaknya sedikit, menggerang rendah sebelum setelahnya berdecih malas karena Baekhyun memaksanya untuk duduk tegak.

Didalam layar tersaji banyak foto acak, Dyo mulai menyipitkan manik untuk melihat lebih jelas. Itu adalah pemandangan foto yang akrab untuknya, sebuah lorong sempit ditengah hujan, berdiri dua orang berseragam tengah bercumbu mesra dengan basah yang menjulur disekitar tubuh. Seketika Dyo merasa darah pada pembuluhnya berhenti mengalir, detaknya bergumuruh dan jemari mulai bergetar. Ia ragu untuk melirik Baekhyun yang tak kalah frustasi, rambut merah mudanya telah mengacak dan tatapan berlari keberbagai arah, memindai orang sekitar apakah mereka menyadari berita terbaru hari ini.

" _hyung_ , apa— ini?" itu adalah suara serak bergetar milik Dyo, maniknya telah kembali beralih kearah ponsel, memindai foto dirinya bersama Jongin didalam sana. Begitu dekat dan intim, bibir saling menelan dan walaupun wajahnya agak samar, itu terlihat cukup nyata.

Dianyatakan dalam berita bahwa kedua orang dalam foto berciuman ganas, ada nama serta identitas Jongin dan sekolah tempatnya belajar. Dua orang laki-laki dengan cinta yang membara dilorong sekolah, hujan membuat pakaiannya menjadi samar dan belikat Jongin sedikit terbuka. Dyo mendapati dirinya masuk ke kolom komentar, ada banyak cacian disana, semua mencerca Jongin dan berhasil membuat Dyo geram. Ini bukan perkara ciuman mereka ditengah area sekolah, lebih kepada bagaimana idola mereka direbut bahkan oleh seorang lelaki, mereka menaruh banyak cacian dan sumpah serapah disana, memborbardir nama Jongin dimanapun sebagai bahan hina. Menyalakkan berbagai hujat dengan menuduh bahwa Jongin adalah pelacur murah yang menggoda Dyo dengan pesona.

Pria itu terus memainkan jari diatas layar ponsel Baekhyun, melihat semakin banyak komentar negatif yang muncul mengenai Jongin, itu membuatnya naik darah dan emosi memuncak sampai pada pusat ubun-ubun.

Baru saja Dyo berdiri, menyambar jaket dengan asal dan melangkah menjauh terburu, namun urung begitu Baekhyun mencengkram tangannya kuat.

"aku sudah membatalkan beberapa jadwal pada jam kemudian, tapi kau harus menyelesaikan yang ini terlebih dahulu. Itu adalah tanggung jawab, dan setelahnya kau bisa pergi. Aku akan berusaha untuk menghentikan peredaran berita" Dyo menghembus nafas berat, ia menyeka wajah kasar dan mulai kembali mendudukan diri. Jemarinya merogoh ransel, berharap bisa menghubungi Jongin lewat saluran ponsel.

Entah sudah kali keberapa telfonnya diabaikan oleh Jongin, hanya bunyi nada dering dan setelahnya suara operator yang menyatakan bahwa nomer yang dituju sedang sibuk atau semacamnya. Dyo frustasi, membanting ponselnya ketanah dengan kesal, wajah itu memerah dengan rahang mengeras. Ia mengakhawatirkan Jongin tentu saja, tapi _bocah sialan_ itu bahkan tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

* * *

Pemotretan berjalan dengan lancar dan cepat, itu berkat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengomel agar semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan stepnya, tanpa halangan yang berarti. Berita yang beredar telah diredam rapi oleh agensi dan hanya tinggal sisa para penggemar yang masih sibuk dengan berita usang mereka. Dyo segera beralih kursi, menyambar pergelangan Baekhyun dan meminta ponselnya kembali.

Begitu ponsel ada ditangannya, ia membuka layar hanya untuk terbelalak kaget mendapati banyak panggilan tak terjawab. Itu adalah nomer asing yang tidak diketahui asal muasalnya, Dyo mengernyit heran sebelum setelahnya memanggil kembali daftar nomer tak terjawab paling atas.

" _Dyo-ya?!_ "

"ya, siapa ini?"

" _aku Luhan, kau sedang dimana_?"

"aku sedang diluar, ada apa?" Dyo merasa sesuatu yang genting mengganjal, sembari menunggu apa yang selanjutnya diucap Luhan, ia menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil, memberi kode akan pergi kepada manajer dan berlari kecil keluar lokasi.

" _dengar, Jongin mendapat beberapa kiriman misterius dan kami tidak tahu apa isinya, ia dikamar dan tidak bersuara sejak tadi, pintu terkunci dan—_ "

"aku kesana sekarang" Dyo mengabaikan bagaimana penampilannya saat ini, _make up_ yang masih tersaji pada wajah, pakaian resmi bekas pemotretan, bahkan ia melupakan dompet serta kartu identitas.

Pria itu menerobos jalan dengan gusar, melewati beberapa lalu lintas dan berkendara diluar batasan normal. Nafasnya bergemuruh dan detak jantung berdenyut memburu, ini akan menjadi salahnya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin.

* * *

Dyo datang dengan cepat hanya untuk disambut dengan wajah khawatir dari keempat teman yang berdiri tepat disamping pintu kamar Jongin, beberapa pelayan rumah ikut berada tak jauh dari sana dengan sirat wajah peduli.

"pintunya terkunci" Kris yang pertama membuka suara. maniknya memperhatikan bagaimana nafas Dyo masih memburu dan keringat yang menetes deras, beberapa riasan yang belum terhapus dan baju resmi dengan banyak kerutan lusuh.

"kita bisa.. mendobraknya.." jawab pria yang baru datang disela gemuruh nafas.

"kau yakin akan mendobraknya?" Minseok kini ganti bertanya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Dyo hanya berjalan menjauh sebelum setelahnya mengambil posisi dan menubrukan tubuh sebelah kanan dengan keras kearah pintu, terus seperti itu dengan tempo berulang, menendang handel pintu dengan paksa dan menggeram frustasi begitu pintu tidak juga terbuka. Telapaknya mengenggam erat meninju handel, tak menghiraukan bagaimana aliran darah mengalir mulai dari telapak. Baik itu Luhan, Minseok, Jumyeon maupun Kris segera mengambil alih tubuh Dyo, menyeretnya paksa menjauhi handel sebelum pria itu semakin beringas merusak.

"HEY JONGIN! KAU TETAP TIDAK MAU MEMBUKA PINTUMU?!" itu adalah teriakan frustasi, kilau pada manik Dyo cukup untuk menjadi bukti betapa ia khawatir. Pria itu terus memberontak, maniknya berkilau menunjukan betapa tersiksanya ia.

"dengar! Apa dengan berteriak menurutku Jongin akan keluar?! Jangan bertingkah bodoh dan menyiksa dirimu, kita bisa mendobraknya bersama" Kris berucap, menghadang Dyo didepan dan mencengkram pundak pria yang memberontak.

Setelahnya beberapa pelayan mengambil benda keras, benda tajam dan apapun yang sekiranya cukup untuk merusak handel. Minseok berusaha untuk membombarbir pegangan pintu dengan pukulan benda besi, mencongkel dengan sekuat tenaga dan pintu berhasil terbuka sedikit. Kini keempat sisanya siap mendobrak dengan sekuat tenaga. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Lima kali dan pintu terbuka.

Aroma memuakkan merasuk kedalam indra penciuman begitu kamar Jongin terbuka. Didalam ruang luas itu terdapat banya bercak darah, gumpalan kertas ancaman, bekas sisa muntahan dan bingkisan yang telah terbuka. Keempat pasang mata melotot tak percaya, bahkan Jumyeon hampir saja memuntahkan makan siangnya. Tempat ini berantakan dan menyedihkan.

Dyo merintih sakit begitu memandangi sekitar, ia berjalan pelan dan membuka satu bingkisan lebih lebar hanya untuk terkejut dan nyaris muntah begitu ada bangkai katak didalamnya. Dia membuka kotak lainnya dan semua itu berisikan darah, surat ancaman dan teror. Ini terhubung dengan Dyo karena setiap isi teror adalah— _jangan berani dekati idol kami_.

Dyo berdiam diri ditempat, sebelah tangan mencengkram ujung kemeja dengan erat. Nafasnya kembali memburu dan keringat dingin jatuh tanpa aba-aba. Sejenak pikirannya menjadi kosong dan tatapannya hampa sampai pada saat sebuah tepukan ringan mampir dipundak sebelah kiri.

"tenangkan dirimu, Jongin ada dikamar mandi. Temui dia dan tahan disana, kami akan membereskan kekacauan disini— ah, Jongin memiliki sedikit phobia terhadap darah, jadi ini pasti membuatnya takut" Luhan berucap lembut, meyakinkan Dyo bahwa segalanya akan menjadi baik. Selama ini bahkan dirinya tidak pernah tahu menahu mengenai phobia Jongin, tapi setelah dipikir lagi ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pria perunggu itu. Jongin selalu menjadi pendengar tanpa keingingan untuk bercerita. Dyo merasa begitu buruk, mungkin saja selama ini Jongin sungguh tidak nyaman dengan dirinya.

Perlahan Dyo menyeret langkah menuju kamar mandi disudut ruang, ia membuka pintu dengan pelan, tidak ingin membuat suara. Disudut ruang adalah Kim Jongin, terduduk dengan kedua lengan memeluk lutut seakan melindungi diri. Tubuh gemetar dengan tatapan kosong kepada marmer. Ini begitu meleburkan hati Dyo menjadi kepingan kecil, Jongin terduduk disana tanpa daya karenanya.

Dyo mengatur nafas sebelum setelahnya segera berlari mendekat, ia menangkup perlahan kedua pipi Jongin guna mencari perhatian pria itu. Jongin masih tidak bergerak, ia tidak memberi respon berarti.

"sayang, ini aku" suara serak Dyo mengalun indah, masuk kedalam gendang telinga Jongin dengan mulus. Seakan kembali menemukan kesadaran, Jongin segera memberi respon, maniknya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan terhenti pada manik bulat indah pria dihadapan.

"Kyu—Kyungsoo" pria itu mengeja pelan, nafas perlahan kentara dan gemetar tubuhnya pelahan mereda.

"ya, ya Jongin. Ini aku, ini hanya aku" segera pria itu membawa Jongin kedalam pelukannya, memberi sentuh lembut pada surai rambut dan mengucap kata-kata menenangkan.

"Itu darah, Oh tuhan.." Jongin bergumam rendah, begitu lirih dan bergetar.

"tidak ada darah, tidak ada darah, dengar ini hanya aku" sebisa mungkin Dyo berucap lembut, semakin mempererat pelukan dan mencegah Jongin semakin tenggelam dalam keterpurukan. Dyo sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, ia hancur begitu menyaksikan keadaan Jongin.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Dyo merasa beban dipundaknya menjadi berat, ia menguncang pelan tubuh dalam pelukan dan tidak mendapat respon. Itu berarti Jongin tertidur dan Dyo mendesah lega, ia mendengar ketuk ringan dari arah pintu dan mendapati Jumyeon datang memberi kode bahwa segalanya telah dibereskan.

* * *

Suasana menjadi senyap begitu Jongin membuka maniknya perlahan, ia mendapati diri tertidur bukan diruangannya. Bayang bercak darah dan surat teror ancaman masih memenuhi isi kepala, itu membuatnya bergidik dan kembali menemukan nafasnya kembali tidak beratur. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana bisa tertidur ditempat ini dan otaknya dengan enggan mulai mengingat. Itu adalah bayang wajah khawatir Dyo dalam otak, maniknya berkilau karena air mata dan sentuhan lembut meyakinkan Jongin bahwa segalanya akan baik.

Pria yang terbujur pada ranjang mendesah keras, membayangkan bagaimana menakutkan kejadian itu. Dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam, teror terus berdatangan, bangkai hewan dimanapun dan telfon ancaman datang silih berganti. Itu menakutkan dan hanya dengan membayangkan bisa membuat tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

Jongin menoleh secara otomatis begitu daun pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Dyo masih dengan balutan kemeja rapi, riasan wajah yang tersaji dan senyum menawan. Maniknya membulat dan senyum hati tersaji gembira begitu menyadari Jongin bangun. Pria itu membawa nampan berisikan mangkuk dan segelas air putih, ia mendekat hanya untuk diminta menjauh dengan kasar oleh pria yang tertidur.

"berhenti disana!" Jongin membuat suara seraknya terdengar sekeras mungkin. Memandang kembali wajah Dyo membuatnya mual dan kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Itu menyakitkan dan Jongin tidak tahu menahu mengapa ia sangat tidak ingin melihat Dyo dihadapan.

"jongin, ini aku" suara itu kembali terdengar, begitu lembut namun memuakkan untuk Jongin.

"AKU MENYURUHMU BERHENTI KARENA ITU KAU!" nafasnya kembali memburu dan maniknya menatap Dyo penuh dendam.

 _Jongin tidak akan mengalami kejadian semalam jika bukan karena pria ini, Jongin tidak akan mendapati phobianya kembali jika bukan karena keparat ini, Jongin tidak akan mendapat teror dan menjadi sampah kaum media jika bukan karena bajingan sialan ini._

Itu adalah kalimat panjang yang menjadi sugesti dalam otak Jongin, terus berdengung berulang seperti mesin. Ia menolak Dyo, menolak keberadaan lelaki itu. Jongin membenci setiap rasa pedulinya setiap menyakiti pria itu, Jongin benci dan kini itu mutlak.

"Jongin ada apa denganmu?" Dyo masih berdiri ditempat, bersuara lembut hanya untuk diberi balas tatap tajam yang beringas dari pria lainnya.

"PERGI DARI SINI KYUNGSOO! KAU ADALAH PENGANGGU! BAJINGAN! TIDAK BERGUNA!" pria yang berteriak mencoba dengan susah payah terbangun dari kasur, hanya untuk menghela nafas sebelum setelahnya kembali berucap lantang

"INI SEMUA— INI SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI PADAKU JIKA BUKAN KARENAMU, SIALAN! AKU MENGALAMI BANYAK HAL BURUK SETELAH TERLIBAT KONTRAK SAMPAH DENGANMU! APA KAU SADAR, AKU MUAK DENGANMU DAN AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN SEMUA SEKSUALITAS ANEHMU!"

"Jongin, aku—"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!" telapak Jongin mengambil vas kaca disekitar hanya untuk dilempar kearah Dyo, beruntung itu meleset dan pecah menjadi kepingan kasar pada daun pintu. Jongin sedikitnya tersentak begitu sadar Dyo bahkan sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghindar, pria itu tetap berdiri ditempat seakan merelakan diri untuk menerima pecahan kaca.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai pada Jongin berhasil mengatur nafas, pria yang diatas ranjang menolak untuk melihat kembali wajah rapuh Dyo, ia akan sekejap menjadi lemah begitu sekilas menaruh tatap pada pria lainnya, dan Jongin tidak ingin lengah. Ia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"pergi Kyungsoo, aku sangat tidak ingin melihatmu"

"Jongin, aku tidak bisa—"

"kau tidak bisa apa?! Ah— kau akan menyebarkan video mesumku dibilik toilet? Silahkan, aku tidak peduli lagi. Kau sungguh membuatku muak, kau hanya membuatku menderita, seharusnya kau tahu itu!" Jongin terus berusaha mengeluarkan banyak kata dan rutukan, emosi tengah membuncah dan ia menangis karena hatinya yang teriris pedih begitu gurat kesedihan tersirat dari manik berkilau Dyo.

"aku tidak bisa melakukan ini Kyungsoo- _ya_. ini menyakitkan dan aku tidak mau! Kau hanya membuatku merasakan sakit, kau tidak berguna! Bajingan! Sialan! Keparat! Kau dan segala seksualitasmu, kau dan karyamu yang tidak berguna, kau dan semua duniamu yang memuakkan, kau segalanya tentangmu AKU MEMBENCINYA! JANGAN PERNAH LAGI BERBICARA PADAKU, JANGAN PERNAH LAGI MEMANGGIL NAMAKU, JANGAN PERNAH MENGHUBUNGIKU ATAU AKU AKAN SEMAKIN MEMBENCIMU! SEKARANG KELUAR!"

Jongin berusaha untuk menarik nafas panjang sebelum setelahnya ia kembali berteriak dengan frustasi agar Dyo segera menghilang dari hadapan, tangan itu meraih segala barang acak, melempar kuat diarahkan pada Dyo dengan rutukan frustasi. Jongin kalap dan ia tidak peduli, ia hanya menginginkan hidup normal, kembali menjadi arogan tanpa memperdulikan apapun, tidak menerima teror dan tidak lagi menghadapi phobia sialannya. Itu semua akan terjadi begitu Dyo menghilang dari hidupnya.

Pria putih yang berdiri dengan nampan menjadi begitu rapuh, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun berusaha menghindari lemparan. Dyo mulai menunduk guna menyembunyikan air mata, perlahan ia meletakan nampan dengan gemetar diatas marmer, setelahnya tanpa sepatah kata apapun Dyo pergi, tubuh itu menjauh dan tidak lagi terlihat mata.

Hati Jongin patah menjadi bilah kecil.

Hati Dyo melebur, tak lagi bersisa.

 _._

 _._

 _To be continue_

 _._

 _._

Halooo, adakah yang menunggu cerita ini huhu. Aku harap banyak yang menunggu💓

Terimakasih yang telah follow dan favorite kawaaan💓

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua review kalian yang sangat sangat sangat berharga, terimakasih untuk yang telah memberi banyak review dan yang telah memberi review yang panjang, semua review selalu aku baca berulang-ulang dan aku sangat senanggg💓💓💓

Satu lagi, Halooo kak **O.O Baby Blue O.O** salam kenaal! Pertama-tama nih, terimakasih sekali karena kakak sudah memberi banyak review dan uuuh aku senang sekali hihi, Sejujurnya aku cuma mau kasih kesan lain aja, karena aku suka Kyungsoo yang keras dan maco semacam itulah hehe, aku nggak terlalu banyak pilih-pilih cerita sebenernya, aku suka mereka dan setiap interaksi mereka yang kerekam kamera wkwkw aku cuma mau kasih kesan lain aja tentang topsoo. Aku sudah lama menjadi penggemar exo tapi belum lama masuk kedunia fanfic, kali pertama cerita yang aku baca tentang topsoo judulnya Running Up That Hill, kamu pasti tau. Itu adalah cerita brilian yang pernah aku baca! Setelah baca itu, aku jadi baca semua karya authornya dan semua karyanya luar biasa bagus dan dia adalah penggila Topsoo, jadi mungkin aku keikutan dia wkwkw Uuuh ini jadi panjang sekali haha! Terimakasih karena selalu ada untuk memberi review, Have a nice day kakak sayang, I love youu💓

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah memberi review yaa, katakan kalau ada yang mau ku balas reviewnya pasti kubalasss!💓

Semoga setelah ini semakin banyak yang memberi review hehe, Terimakasih

See You!


	6. Love, was made for me and you

-A Story About L.O.V.E-

.

.

100 DAYS LOVE

-Biancadeo-

.

Love, was made for me and you

.

 _Pria putih yang berdiri dengan nampan menjadi begitu rapuh, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun berusaha menghindari lemparan. Dyo mulai menunduk guna menyembunyikan air mata, perlahan ia meletakan nampan dengan gemetar diatas marmer, setelahnya tanpa sepatah kata apapun Dyo pergi, tubuh itu menjauh dan tidak lagi terlihat mata._

 _Hati Jongin patah menjadi bilah kecil._

 _Hati Dyo melebur, tak lagi bersisa._

* * *

Sudah lewat satu minggu semenjak hari terakhir Dyo melangkah tanpa sepatah katapun, meninggalkan Jongin dengan amarah yang masih membara. Kini Jongin berdiri dihadapan cermin, memandangi bagaimana menyedihkan dirinya selama tujuh hari ini. Ia tidak masuk sekolah dan hanya mengurung diri dikamar, berita tentangnya memang sudah teredam, namun tetap saja ada beberapa mulut sialan yang masih terus menempa opini publik. Beruntung ayah Jongin sedang berada diluar Negeri dan para pelayan cukup baik dalam tutup mulut sehingga berita ini tidak sampai terdengar oleh sang ayah.

Hari ini Jongin berpikir untuk mulai masuk sekolah, bagaimanapun ia harus menghadapi mulut biadap para pemangku media sosial, ia tidak menjadi takut karena tentu saja— siapa yang berani melawannya jika nama sang ayah sebagai pemilik sekolah masih bisa dibanggakan.

Jongin menyambar ponsel diatas nakas, seragam rapih membalut tubuh indah miliknya dan kunci mobil ada ditangan. Ia memilih untuk mengendarai sendiri kali ini, entah apa yang menjadi. Sejenak Jongin melirik pada layar ponsel, _Dyo sama sekali tidak menghubunginya_. Tentu saja karena itu permintaannya, apa yang dirasa Jongin saat ini adalah hampa. Berulang kali selama terkunci kamar ia mendapati dirinya mengharapkan telfon dari Dyo, namun segera ia urungkan karena menurutnya kali ini menjauh sementara adalah yang terbaik. Jongin merasa salah menaruh perasaan lebih pada pria itu dan apa yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah, segera rasa itu menghilang menjadi buih yang kasat mata, karena bagaimanapun rasa itu menyiksa dan Jongin teramat tidak menyukainya.

* * *

Jongin mengabaikan bagaimana manik dilorong terus memperhatikan setiap langkah, bisikan demi bisikan mampir pada gendang telinga dan mimik wajah penasaran yang mengiringi. Lelaki itu menghembus nafas panjang sebelum maniknya menemukan sosok Jumyeon diujung lorong, melambaikan sebelah tangan dan memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk mendekat.

"akhirnya kau keluar kandang bung!" Jumyeon memberi sapaan, menepuk ringan punggung Jongin sebelum setelahnya menggiring pria itu menuju ketiga teman lainnya.

"abaikan mereka Jongin, mereka hanya iri" Minseok berucap begitu Jongin mendudukan diri pada bangku tepat disamping.

"kupikir kau akan betah sebulan didalam istanamu" itu adalah Luhan dengan nada sinis dan senyum setengah miring. Jongin diam sejenak, menutup mata kemudian menghela nafas, ia berucap pelan

"aku bisa mati karena bosan"

"kau kemari hanya untuk mencari masalah" Kris menyesap minumannya setelah berucap

"hey, kau selalu meminum kopi setiap saat!" Luhan menoyor puncak kepala Kris disebelah, merebut kotak kopi dari tangannya. Kris merespon dengan lamban, ia menatap beringas Luhan sebelum kemudian ikut berucap keras

"Oh tuhan, apa masalahmu!"

"kau meminumnya setiap saat, itu tidak baik! Lebih baik buatku saja"

"Sialan, kau punya banyak uang untuk membelinya, tidak perlu merebut milikku!"

"aku tidak punya uang, dari mana aku bisa mendapatkannya?!"

"jual saja pantatmu pada pria diluaran sana!"

"keparat!"

Jongin mendesah lelah, ia bosan dengan pertengkaran teman-temannya. Pria itu memilih untuk menuju kelas, mengabaikan teguran keras dari Jumyeon, cengkraman lembut Minseok pada pergelangan dan keributan Kris juga Luhan tentang kopi dan pantat.

Suasana kelas menjadi senyap begitu Jongin melangkah masuk, berbagai macam tatap mengarah padanya tanpa sirat takut. Jongin memilih untuk mengabaikan, mengambil kursi dibagian pojok dan mulai mengatur posisi duduk. Beberapa saat setelahnya suasana kelas kembali ricuh, untuk kali pertama Jongin bersyukur karenanya, paling tidak dengan kericuhan kelas, sedikit mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang.

Pria perunggu itu baru sadar jika Dyo tidak lagi duduk disamping, ia mendapati si _idol_ terududuk lemah di tempat tak jauh disamping mejanya, manik itu terpejam dan hembus nafas terlihat samar namun teratur. Dyo bahkan bisa tertidur dengan pulasnya dalam suasana bising sekalipun. Pada akhirnya apa yang dilakukan Jongin adalah menaruh fokus penuh pada makhluk indah itu, bagaimana bias matahari menerangi wajah, bibir yang memucat dan sedikit terbuka dengan beberapa kerutan tercipta ketika mendapat gangguan kecil. Jongin tersenyum tipis dengan pemandangan indah yang mengawali harinya, sampai pada saat pengajar masuk lengkap dengan buku besar dan suara lantang yang membuat seisi kelas terjaga.

* * *

 _Dyo sungguh mengabaikan Jongin._

Itu terjadi semenjak Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah. Pria itu sama sekali tidak meliriknya, mengabaikan setiap kerusuhan kelas dan melenggang pergi begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Bahkan tidak lagi terlihat Dyo dengan seragam basahnya yang bermain dengan bola sepak dilapangan saat senja, tidak ada lagi Dyo dengan senyum manis yang menghias setiap pagi kala terik terlihat, tidak ada Dyo yang menggodanya setiap saat atau tidak ada lagi Dyo yang menawarkan bantuan untuk pekerjaan rumahnya. _Jongin sungguh kehilangan Dyo, dan ia tidak menyukainya._

Pagi ini Jongin sengaja masuk saat pertengahan pelajaran, sebisa mungkin dirinya akan berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian si pria pucat. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah angkuh, menggerek pintu kelas hanya untuk mendapat tatap sinis dari pengajar, ia di hentak dengan beberapa uringan ringan dari pria tua didepan dan melenggang pergi menuju bangkunya dipojokan. Jongin melirik Dyo sekilas, penasaran dengan reaksi macam apa yang akan terlihat mata, namun nihil. Pria itu terfokus pada catatannya, menyalin dengan mimik serius tanpa memperhatikan beberapa gangguan. Jongin mendesah kecewa, sedikit tidak menyangka dengan kenyataan bahwa Dyo sungguh menghindari Jongin, bahkan kontak mata sekalipun.

Jongin menguap dengan ditengah pelajaran, ia mengaku bahwa pekerjaan rumahnya tertinggal pada pengajar yang kini telah berganti menjadi wanita paruh baya dengan beberapa rambut putih yang tersirat diantara gelombang hitam diatas kepala. Pengajar ini terkenal galak dengan wibawa, seakan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana reputasi ayah Jongin sebagai pemilik sekolah, Jongin tetap dihukum sesuai ketentuan. Jongin mendesah bahagia dalam hati, setidaknya ia bisa melihat sedikit reaksi dari Dyo jika dihukum.

Jumyeon tanpa sadar mendesah marah, ia membenci persahabatan yang kental disaat seperti ini, karena disaat salah satu dari kelimanya berbuat kesalahan, seperti mesin otomatis maka kelimanya mendapat hukuman yang sama. Lima remaja nakal berlutut didepan kelas dengan tangan memegang masing-masing telinga, itu akan menjadi posisi konstan sampai setidaknya kelas selesai.

Sepanjang hukuman tatap manik Jongin tidak lepas dari Dyo, pria pucat itu bahkan tidak bereaksi, seakan tidak ada terjadi apapun dan ia tetap sibuk dengan catatannya. Sesekali dahinya berkerut samar begitu bertemu dengan permasalahan sulit pada soal, sungging kecil juga tercipta saat berhasil mencari jalan keluar dari akar permasalahan pada kasus yang tertera pada papan tulis. Ini sangat menganggu Jongin karena cara apapun untuk mencari perhatian Dyo tidak juga berhasil. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kepalanya merasa berdenyut dan ia baru ingat bahwa sama sekali tidak ada sedikitpun makanan yang masuk sejak kemarin. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena berbuat nekat untuk menerima hukuman.

* * *

Pria itu menyisirkan rambut kebelakang dengan jemari, mendesah lega setelah berhasil berendam air panas dipagi hari. Ia bangun lebih pagi kali ini hanya untuk merasakan dengan santai air panas yang bersentuh dengan kulit terluar. Mengaitkan handuk besar disekitar pinggul, dan membiarkan tetes air mengalir bebas dari kulit indah perunggu miliknya. Jongin memilih untuk sejenak bersantai, meraih _remote televisi_ sebelum setelahnya berkelut dengan berita pagi hari serta ramalan cuaca.

Beberapa saat salah satu pelayan datang menghantarkan sarapan, Jongin tersenyum singkat menanggapi, mengambil nampan kemudian memberi kode pada pelayan untuk pergi. Ia menyobek daging pada roti sembari jemarinya mengganti saluran. Ditengah pencarian, Jongin berhenti untuk sejenak memperhatikan berita _infotaiment_. Pria itu memperhatikan serius, sesekali mengomel singkat karena ada banyak bintang Korea memamerkan harta benda mereka, atau jual mahal saat beberapa penggemar berebut untuk berfoto. Saat Jongin hendak kembali mengganti saluran, niatnya kembali terurung saat acara itu menyajikan berita tentang Dyo.

Masih tetap membahas sebuah gambar yang menjadi viral Korea, kali ini adalah foto yang terlihat agak samar namun jelas itu adalah Dyo. Pria pucat itu terlihat memiringkan kepala didepan pria lainnya, kedua orang dalam foto berhadapan dan tampak dekat, meskipun tidak ada sentuhan tangan yang berarti namun itu begitu intim dan posisi yang terlibat dan keduanya hendak saling berciuman. Ada dua foto yang tersaji, yang kedua menampilkan dua orang dengan perlawakan yang sama, kali ini didalam mobil dan terlihat samar keduanya tempak hendak berciuman. Jongin melotot dan manik terasa panas, tanpa sadar ia membanting _remote control_ dan menyambar ponsel. Jemarinya dengan lihai mencari nama Dyo dimedia sosial, dan Jongin mendapati berita itu menjadi topik utama yang keluar dalam kolom pencarian. Jongin menggeram marah, ia menjatuhkan diri pada marmer, menyandarkan puncak kepala pada pinggiran ranjang, merutuk pada diri karena mengharap cinta yang nyata dari Dyo. Ia merasa bodoh dan terjebak dalam permainan si artis, karena mungkin saat itu Jongin bukan lagi apa-apa untuk Dyo. Mungkin pria itu tidak lagi menjadikannya suatu alasan, mungkin Dyo telah melupakan persetubuhan mereka, mengabaikan kontrak dan menganggap ciuman keduanya hanya angin lalu. Itu adalah hal pasti, dan Jongin mendapati kembali dirinya menggeram kesal dan kecewa, air mata mengalir tanpa sadar dan bibirnya dengan lancar menciptakan berbagai macam kutukan.

* * *

Amarah bergumul dalam diri begitu sepasang kaki melangkah di koridor sekolah. Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana siswa yang berbisik kearahnya, tatap dengan berbagai arti dan gelagak tidak menyenangkan. Jongin tahu itu bukan tatap benci atau iri, hanya sirat iba dan peduli yang kentara. Mungkin ini perkara Dyo yang saat ini kembali terkena skandal terjebak dalam satu foto intim dengan orang lain. Sejujurnya Jongin benci dikasihani, namun ini lebih baik dari pada harus menerima tatap benci serta teror yang berkepanjangan.

Diujung lorong, Jongin bertemu mata sekilas dengan Dyo. Pria itu terlihat tampak lebih pucat dan tulang pipinya mulai kentara, namun Jongin tidak lagi peduli. Ia marah karena merasa dipermainkan, ia murka karena berharap lebih untuk hubungan keduanya, ia benci karena Dyo adalah manusia terkotor yang pernah masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Maka tanpa aba-aba Jongin melangkah maju dengan berani, maniknya tak pernah lepas dari Dyo yang hanya menunduk. Keduanya hampir dekat dan Jongin dengan sengaja menubrukan bahu mereka dengan keras, cukup untuk membuat pria lainnya terhuyung kebelakang. Titik buta Jongin menangkap Dyo sedikit meremas pundaknya, indra pendengaran menangkap ringisan namun sekali lagi Jongin memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Tidak ada rasa sesal, sejujurnya dari hati kecil ia sedikit kaget bagaimana hanya dengan tubrukan Dyo terhuyung keras. Selama Jongin mengenal pria itu, Dyo cukup kuat menahan beban. Tubuhnya dipenuhi otot dengan setiap inci kulit putih yang kencang. Ia menggeleng keras setelahnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit dalam hati, mengukuhkan diri bahwa Dyo telah memberi sakit yang jauh lebih besar.

Jongin kembali melangkah, mendudukan diri disamping Jumyeon dengan desah lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak masalah Dyo, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiran dengan hal menyenangkan lain, namun Jongin kembali meratap karena teman-temannya bergumul untuk melihat berita yang sama.

"dari sikapmu sepertinya kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi" Luhan adalah yang pertama memberi komentarnya

"yeah, dan aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

"kami ingin membahasnya, bisakah?" Minseok mengajukan permintaan yang membuat Jongin mendengus malas.

"aku akan pergi jika—"

"aku pikir kau akan tertarik dengan pemikiran kami" kali ini Kris memberanikan diri untuk berucap sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jongin, hentikan keras kepalamu dan dengarkan kami!" Luhan kembali berucap, sebelah tangan meremas pergelangan Jongin dan memaksanya untuk kembali terduduk. Jongin menurut dengan enggan.

"Lihat ini" Minseok mengajukan artikel tentang Dyo dihadapan Jongin dengan ponselnya.

"aku sudah melihatnya, jauhkan itu dariku" si pria perunggu mendorong pelan ponsel Minseok agar menjauh, kepalanya seakan pening mengingat bagaimana pagi indahnya terusik oleh berita murah.

"lihat baik-baik! Ini, perhatikan" Jumyeon kali ini mulai bersuara dengan agak keras, memaksa Jongin untuk memperhatikan lebih dekat. Jemari Jumyeon memperbesar gambar perlahan, membiarkan Jongin berfikir untuk melihat kejanggalan.

"apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan bodoh, Jumyeon tanpa sadar memberi pukulan ringan diatas kepala si pria perunggu, menghasilkan ringisan ringan dari korban. Jumyeon mulai membuat mimik serius, ia memberi kode pada Jongin untuk memperhatikan sebelum setelahnya berucap

"lihat baik-baik, ini jelas adalah editan Jongin. Ada beberapa potongan aneh disini, ada batas yang terlihat dan ini, lihat, gambar ini diambil saat siang di gang sempit gangnam, ini adalah tempat sebelah rumah makan jepang tengah kota dan aku benar-benar tahu bahwa disana tidak ada lampu jalan. Sementara dibelakang pria itu jelas adalah lampu jalan, itu membuktikan bahwa mereka jelas ada didua tempat yang berbeda. Kemudian lihat, jalan ini, aku hafal betul daerah itu karena kakakku punya usaha disana, seharusnya ada tempat pembuangan sampah pada bagian pria itu, namun tidak ada disini. Aku mungkin bodoh Jongin, tapi kau tahu aku ahli bidang photography dan ini adalah seni edit yang benar-benar rapih. Setiap jengkal perbedaan dibuat semulus mungkin dan siapapun tidak akan sadar jika itu adalah sebuah editan"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, ia mencoba untuk mencerna setiap inci dalam potret ponsel. Berulang kali jemarinya membesar foto dan ia memang menyadari ada perbedaan yang mengganjal. Bahkan pencayaan antara kedua orang dalam foto sedikit perbeda.

"kau tahu siapa pria dalam foto itu?" Kris berucap

"aku— aku sedikitnya tahu tentang pria itu. Dia adalah aktor China bukan?" Jongin menjawab dengan ragu.

"yeah, Zitao, aktor dari China. Kau ingat bahwa aku punya sepupu di China? Sepupuku Yixing dan ia adalah manager dari artis China ini. Semalam Jumyeon memberitahuku mengenai kejanggalan pada foto dan aku menelfon Yixing, dia meyakinkan bahwa Zitao sedang ada di Jepang sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sementara dalam keterangan foto ini diambil empat hari yang lalu dan sejak itu Dyo ada di Korea. Maksudku, apakah itu masuk akal?" Kris menjelaskan panjang lebar. Luhan sedikit ternganga namun segera terkatup mengingat bukan waktunya untuk mengadili kalimat panjang milik Kris.

"Ini jelas hanya rekayasa Jongin, aku yakin Dyo terganggu juga karenanya" kembali Jumyeon berucap bijak.

Jongin masih betah terdiam, ia tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya terasa sakit dan tidak seharusnya bersikap kasar. Dyo adalah yang paling menderita saat ini dan Jongin memperburuk keadaan. Pria perunggu itu kembali mendesah, bersandar pada tiang kursi dengan tenang.

"setidaknya kawan, berita tentangmu benar-benar teredam media. Tidak ada lagi yang membahas karena tertutup oleh berita ini. Kau seharusnya bersyukur dan kita tinggal berdoa supaya tidak ada yang menguak tentang kepalsuan foto, berterimakasihlah pada sumber berita ini!" Luhan berucap sembari mendesah senang.

"tunggu— berita ini muncul kemudian berita tentangmu perlahan hilang. Tidakkah ini aneh, menurutmu siapa yang menyebarkan berita?" Minseok berucap sembari memijat pelipis, ia merasakan bukan hanya foto yang janggal, namun apa yang terjadi disekitar juga janggal.

"siapa yang peduli?" Luhan menjawab dan mendapat respon anggukan singkat dari Jongin. Minseok terdiam sejenak, otaknya mengolah beberapa teori dengan mantap sebelum setelahnya berucap

"mungkinkah Dyo sendiri yang menyebar artikel ini?" Minseok memberi kesimpulan sepihak, Jumyeon menaikan sebelah alis sebelum setelahnya berucap

"teori macam apa itu, ia sama dengan membunuh karirnya sendiri" Luhan mengernyit disebelah Jumyeon, otak tumpulnya mencoba untuk menggabungkan semua titik. Ia berucap dengan ragu sembari maniknya menatap Minseok seakan minta persetujuan lain

"dengar, ini sebenarnya masuk akal. Menurutku Dyo dengan sengaja menerbitkan artikel ini agar skandal yang memperlibatkan Jongin hilang dari media"

"tunggu, bukankah berita itu sudah diredam oleh agensinya?" Jumyeon melempar pertanyaan

"peredaran itu berhenti, tapi media sosial tetap berjalan. Kau ingat bagaimana Jongin bahkan menjadi trending utama, mereka mencaci dan memaki tanpa ampun bahkan memberi teror berturut-turut. Itu lebih mengerikan dan agensi tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menangani karena Jongin bukanlah tanggung jawab mereka" Minseok kembali menjelaskan.

"yeah, kalian ingat selama Jongin tidak masuk satu minggu, saat itu seisi kelas masih hangat membicarakan Jongin dan keesokan harinya Dyo tidak seperti biasanya datang terlambat. Saat itu adalah hari yang sama ketika gambar ini pertama kali diambil, tentu saja ditempat yang berbeda dengan posisi menguntungkan. Kalian ingat saat itu Dyo memakai mantel hitam yang sama seperti dalam foto dan aku jelas mengingat ia membawa sebuah kamera" Luhan mulai mengurai perlahan apa yang sedang mengalir pada otak. Memilah berbagai kalimat berdasar fakta yang terlihat.

Jongin membeku ditempat, mendengar dengan lesu bagaimana Luhan serta Minseok berdebat mengenai pendapat mereka. Semua titik itu tersambung dan menjadi tidak masuk akal. Ini sungguh tidak mungkin karena jika memang benar adanya Dyo lah yang menyebar berita, itu adalah keputusan bunuh diri karena karirnya akan hancur dalam sekejab mata. citranya dimasyarakat jelek dan siksa media sosial akan membabi buta tanpa ampun.

"Jongin, ini semua masuk akal" Kris memulai, sebelah tangan menyentuh telapak dingin si pria perunggu.

"Itu berarti dia sungguh mencintaimu Jongin, dia membuat berita ini agar namamu bersih dari media, agar kau menjadi korban dan bukan tersangka. Ia melindungimu dari teror dan perilaku keji netizen. Sejujurnya, bukan sepenuhnya salah Dyo tentang kasusmu yang melibatkan banyak teror, itu bisa saja terjadi karena ciuman itu adalah timbal balik dan bukan sepihak. Tapi dia benar-benar mengorbankan segalanya untuk melindungimu" Luhan mencoba memberi penjelasan dengan tenang. Ia berpindah untuk semakin mendekat pada Jongin, merangkul pundak bergetarnya dan memberi sentuhan lembut.

"karirnya tentu akan hancur dalam sekejab mata, ia bisa saja menjadi bahan bulian karena media akan mengecamnya dengan berbagai banyak tuduhan. Mungkin— Dyo bisa diberi label buruk karena mengencani banyak lelaki sekaligus, itu mengerikan. Oh Jongin, jangan selalu bertindak kasar padanya!" Jumyeon memberi pendapat dengan gerutu diakhir. Ia mendapat lirikan maut dari Luhan dan kode Minseok bahwa Jumyeon tidak seharusnya menggunakan mulutnya saat ini.

"aku— aku baru saja melihat Dyo dilorong. Aku akan mencarinya, menyingkir" Jongin berucap dengan pelan. Tatap maniknya terlihat frustasi dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti betapa bodoh otak seorang Do Kyungsoo. segalanya akan berakhir dalam sekejap mata karena otak dungunya.

* * *

Jongin tenggelam dalam kalap. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Dyo dimanapun. Ini sudah kali kelima ia mengitari sekolah, mencari diseluruh sudut ruang dan bertanya pada setiap siswa yang dijumpai namun nihil. Jemarinya dengan risau menggeser layar pada ponsel, berulang kali menghubungi nomer yang sama namun kembali operator yang mengambil alih. Ponsel Dyo tidak aktif dan Jongin putus asa. Tubuhnya merosot pada rerumputan lapangan sepak bola, tempat biasa pria itu bermain saat senja mulai mendera. Jongin berharap Dyo datang dengan bola sepaknya, menggiring dengan senyum hati dan bersorak girang ketika bola menembus gawang.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, membiarkan angin berhembus diantara lekuk tubuh. Membawa sebagian surainya jatuh bersama angin. Cukup lama Jongin diam disana sampai air matanya mengering. Jongin mendesah kecewa sebelum kemudian melangkah menjauhi lapangan, ia akan pergi ke apartemen Dyo dan menunggunya disana.

* * *

Pria itu lebih dari tahu bahwa tempurung pada jemarinya mulai mengalirkan darah kering, itu memerah keunguan karena terus dipaksakan mengetuk dan menggebrak pintu apartemen Dyo tanpa ampun. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia disana, terus mengetuk dan berteriak, menyumpah dengan putus asa dan hanya terbalas dengan hening yang berkepanjangan. Jongin tidak peduli bagaimana orang disekitar melihatnya dengan heran, mengabaikan penjaga keamanan yang mulai memintanya untuk angkat kaki karena menganggu ketentraman.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa ruangan ini telah dikosongkan, Dyo tidak lagi tinggal disana dan Jongin tidak ingin percaya. Ia merasa frustasi, baru beberapa jam yang lalu Jongin dengan keras menyentak pundak Dyo sampai pria itu terhuyung, bahkan Jongin masih bisa mendengar ringisan pelan Dyo setelahnya, bagaimana mungkin pria itu kini pergi dan pindah. Jongin tidak ingin percaya, itu salah dan ia meyakini Dyo masih ada didalam, mungkin pria itu tidur atau sedang mandi. Maka disinilah Jongin, menggedor pintu terus menerus tanpa lelah, wajah pucat dan suaranya nyaris hilang karena terlalu banyak meronta. Beberapa penjaga keamanan disekeliling, sebagian memaksa Jongin untuk berdiri dan sisanya ikut menatap dengan iba.

Beberapa saat keributan berlangsung, seorang pria kurus dengan rambut merah muda datang menengahi. Ia setengah terkejut melihat Jongin terduduk dengan darah yang mengalir pada kedua tangan, wajah pucat dan penampilannya berantakan. Air mata mengalir dan beberapa mengering. Jongin mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun ada disana, ia kembali meronta, kali ini menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk duduk. Jongin bertanya dengan beringas dimana Dyo dan hanya ditanggapi dengan diam. Pria kurus itu, menghempas tangan Jongin dengan lembut, berdiri tegak dan memberi pengertian pada penjaga bahwa ia yang akan mengurus Jongin setelah ini.

Mereka ditinggalkan berdua didepan pintu apartemen pria yang menghilang, Baekhyun berjongkok agar mensejajarkan wajah dengan Jongin. Tatap manik itu adalah sirat iba dan sebenarnya Jongin membencinya, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan dan kembali bertanya dimana Dyo. Suaranya lembut mendekat pada lirih, tenaganya terkuras habis dan ia hanya sanggup diam untuk bernafas.

Tanpa aba-aba yang berarti, Baekhyun memberinya pelukan hangat. Menenggelamkan wajah Jongin pada lekuk leher pria yang lebih tua. Jongin menurut, membiarkan dirinya menghirup wewangian Baekhyun yang hampir menyerupai Dyo dan Jongin mendapati dirinya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi kau harus makan terlebih dahulu" Baekhyun berucap tenang, tetap mempertahankan pelukan dan kini telapaknya memberi sentuh menenangkan pada punggung Jongin.

"dimana dia? Dimana Kyung—"

"kau harus makan dan membersihkan dirimu, itu adalah permintaan Kyungsoo. Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya dan setelah semuanya aku berjanji akan bercerita. Kau akan bertemu dengannya, kau akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, aku berjanji"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan setelah berucap, ia menguatkan pegangan pada pria yang lebih muda seakan meyakinkan bahwa segalanya akan berlangsung baik. Jongin menangangguk ringan sebagai respon, tidak ada lagi sisa tenaga dan ia hanya menurut begitu Baekhyun menggiringnya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen.

* * *

"sudah selesai dengan makanmu?" Baekhyun berucap pelan disamping Jongin, mengamati bagaimana anak itu makan begitu pelan. Maniknya terus melihat sekitar, memperhatikan setiap perabotan yang kini berkurang dan sebagiannya tertutup selambu putih.

"aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, kau harus tepati janjimu. Apa— apa bocah bodoh itu baik-baik saja?" Jongin menjawab dengan suara setengah bergetar. sedikit ngeri hanya dengan mengamati ruang ini tidak lagi berbau Dyo.

"dia baik, kau tenang saja" pria yang lebih tua memberi jawaban singkat, mengambil gelas dan menelan isinya pelan.

"dia benar-benar baik?"

"yeah, apa itu saja yang ingin kau tahu?"

"tidak, tapi— asal dia baik, itu sudah cukup" Jongin menelan ludah berat, merasa sebagian beban berkurang dari tanggungan.

"kupikir, kau ingin tahu banyak hal" Baekhyun mulai menciptakan mimik serius, jemarinya mencengkram erat gelas kaca.

"apa yang terjadi?" pria yang lebih muda bertanya ragu.

"lihat ini" Baekhyun meraih remote _control_ dan menyalakan televisi, mereka menunggu sejenak sampai layar menampilkan saluran nasional. Ada banyak berita acak dan topik utama media adalah tentang Dyo, semuanya berisi hujatan serta caci maki, mereka mengatakan hal berlebih dengan judul mengerikan.

 _Penyanyi muda Do Kyungsoo atau biasa kita kenal dengan Dyo terlihat sedang mencium lelaki yang berbeda di Gangnam._

 _Sebelumnya ada foto beredar bahwa ia mencium teman satu sekolahnya dijalan sempit._

 _Foto terus beredar luas dan tidak ada klarifikasi dari agensi terkait._

 _Saat ini ia menghilang dan tidak diketahui dimana keberadaan._

 _Pria sialan itu bahkan menghilang dari publik seakan mengakui kesalahannya._

 _Kupikir dia adalah seorang baik tapi ternyata aku salah besar._

 _Mungkin dia sudah berciuman dengan banyak lelaki diluaran sana tanpa ada yang mengetahui._

 _Siapa yang tahu sudah banyak korbannya._

 _Dia punya seksualitas yang tidak biasa dan bangga, dimana akal sehatnya?_

 _Ini bukan perkara dia gay atau apa, itu sah dijaman sekarang tapi apakah tetap pantas seseorang yang berganti-ganti teman tidur sepertinya menjadi idola?_

Belum sampai pada akhir berita, Jongin merebut _remote control_ , mengganti dengan saluran lain dan lebih terkejut bahwa hampir semua saluran nasional menampilkan berita yang sama. Ia frustasi dan memilih untuk merubah layar menjadi hitam.

"kau tidak berusaha untuk meredam beritanya?!" Jongin mulai dengan suara keras.

"Dyo adalah orang yang menyebar foto sialan itu, dan untuk apa aku meredamnya"

"Ap— apa? Dyo apa?"

"kupikir kau sudah sadar apa yang terjadi dan berteriak diluar seperti orang gila" Baekhyun bersandar pada kursi, memberi tatap keras pada Jongin.

"aku tidak benar-benar yakin ia melakukan hal segila itu. Kau tahu, karirnya bisa hancur"

"dia merasa lebih hancur melihatmu menderita" Baekhyun berucap sembari menutup mata.

Tidak ada sanggahan dari Jongin, mulutnya diam terkunci. Pria perunggu itu menunduk dalam, ia mengkhawatirkan Dyo, sebagian dalam dirinya merutuk bagaimana ada pria sebodoh itu. Dyo tampan, dia pintar, bersuara merdu, baik hati dan ramah. Tapi dia manusia terbodoh, terkotor yang pernah ada. Pria itu yang memenuhi pikiran Jongin tanpa sadar, muncul setiap hari dengan senyum terpancar indah, berucap omong kosong setiap saat dan kembali diam disaat keduanya berjauhan, memecah soal dengan mudah dan berlari seperti anak bebas diantara lapangan rumput.

"kau mirip dengan sahabat kecilnya, itu adalah sebab utama dia menyukaimu" Baekhyun berucap tiba-tiba, menyentakkan Jongin dengan tidak disengaja.

"aku tahu" pria yang lebih muda menjawab singkat, menyadari dalam diri bahwa ia membenci fakta satu itu.

"tapi sudah tidak lagi, tidak ada lagi bayang-bayang Kai dalam dirimu. Hanya ada Jongin dalam kepalanya, hanya ada Kim Jongin"

Jongin masih terdiam menanggapi, tidak berusaha untuk memungkiri bahwa hatinya seakan meledak bahagia. Pria perunggu itu kembali melihat sekeliling, ini adalah ruang yang sama saat ia dan Dyo kali pertama saling melumat, menyentak pinggul masing-masing dengan bahagia. Senyum tipis tersaji dan Baekhyun segera menyadari.

"Kyungsoo bukanlah anak yang terbuka. Ia sangat pendiam dan penutup" Baekhyun berucap pelan, melihat kedalam manik Jongin yang kini terdiam menunggu kelanjutan.

"dia hidup sendirian, bayinya dahulu ditemukan didepan pintu panti asuhan. Ada kalung kecil dengan penuh karat saat kali pertama ia ditemukan, didalamnya terukir nama Dyo. Pemilik panti merasa resah, namun ia tidak berusaha mencari asal-usul si bayi sama sekali" Baekhyun menarik nafas sedang untuk melanjutkan namun urung begitu Jongin menyela

"jadi, Dyo adalah nama aslinya? Lalu, Do Kyungsoo?"

"Do Kyungsoo adalah nama pemberian pemilik panti, beliau adalah wanita paruh baya dan tidak menikah. Itu bukan sebuah panti asuhan besar Jongin, hanya rumah kecil dan mereka menerima anak yang terbuang. Dyo adalah salah satunya disana. Pemilik itu begitu menyayangi Dyo karena ini adalah kali pertama untuknya mengasuh seseorang sejak bayi, maka ia menyembunyikan segalanya, mengatakan pada Dyo bahwa namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan bukti mengenai kalung yang berkarat serta fakta lainnya. Sejak itu Dyo hidup sebagai Do Kyungsoo, ia hidup dalam kepalsuan"

Jongin masih terdiam ditempat, maniknya memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun terus bercerita sembari sesekali mendesah dengan sesal. Itu sungguh mengerikan bahwa dirimu sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan apapun mengenai orang yang melahirkanmu, bagaimana selama ini Dyo bisa menjalani hidup?

"saat itu Kyungsoo berumur 10 tahun, keluarga Kai datang dan bersikeras ingin mengadopsi bocah itu, pemilik panti awalnya menolak mentah, sampai pada saat beliau jatuh sakit dan Kyungsoo hampir setiap hari menangis karena melihatnya hanya terbaring. Maka pengasuh itu memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran keluarga Kai. Kyungsoo menjadi anak angkat sah keluarga Kai sejak saat itu, awalnya ia menangis dan terus ingin pulang ke panti namun selalu urung begitu melihat Kai yang memohon padanya untuk tinggal. Bocah itu seumuran dengan Kyungsoo, ia akan ikut menangis begitu Kyungsoo menangis, keduanya begitu akrab dan tidak terpisah" Baekhyun mulai kembali menarik nafas, bersandar pada sandaran. Pria lainnya merasa hatinya menciut, Kai begitu berharga.

"bisakah saya melanjutkan, atau kau akan terus bergelut dengan pikiranmu?" Baekhyun bertanya

"ya, kau bisa lanjutkan" Jongin menjawab dengan gagap. Pria berambut merah jambu meniup pelan poni yang menghalangi penglihatan, jemarinya bermain dengan mulut gelas.

"seingatku saat itu umurnya 12 tahun dan muncul berita mengerikan bahwa pengasuhnya meninggal. Kyungsoo menangis putus asa, ia mengatakan pada setiap orang bahwa ia kini sendirian dan dunia begitu mengerikan, namun Kai kembali ada disana. Bocah itu dengan polos mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya dan Kyungsoo selalu mempercayai itu. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai nama aslinya, hanya ada Do Kyungsoo dan tidak ada nama Dyo"

Baekhyun mulai menegak minuman digelas, ia berusaha untuk membasahi kerongkongan. Otaknya dipaksa untuk mengingat cerita mengenai Dyo yang ia sempat diketahui dari beberapa pengasuh tempatnya berasal. Baekhyun menganggap Dyo seperti adik, seperti saudara, mungkin lebih. Pria itu mencari tahu asal usul Dyo sebelum bersedia untuk menjadi managernya, begitu tujuannya sampai pada panti yang ternyata sudah tidak lagi terpakai, mendengar setiap kalimat cerita yang terurai lewat mantan pengasuh disana dan saat itu pula Baekhyun setuju membimbing Dyo untuk maju dalam karir.

"mereka sekolah dan memiliki kelas yang sama, saat umurnya menginjak 13 tahun, keduanya resmi menjadi seorang trainer. Mereka memiliki suara yang bagus dan Kai juga begitu pandai dalam hal menari. Itu mengharukan mengingat keduanya selalu bersama sejak bertemu. Sampai saat hal terburuk terjadi dalam hidup Kyungsoo— itu adalah tahun 2014 dan mereka dinyatakan akan debut. Itu menjadi kabar baik tentu saja, tapi sebelum debut Kai mengalami kecelakaan fatal. Anak itu tertabrak truk dan terpental jauh, tubuhnya setengah hancur dan kejadian itu terjadi tepat didepan mata Kyungsoo. Dia— tidak, Kai sempat dibawa kerumah sakit, seluruh tulangnya tidak berfungsi dan bocah itu menyerah pada hidupnya. Kai meninggal sebelum debut" pria yang bercerita merasa tubuhnya mulai bergetar kecil, ia merasa iba mengingat bagaimana rasa dari kehilangan seorang yang terdekat, namun ia menguatkan diri begitu melihat Jongin tidak lebih baik.

Pria yang lebih muda terpaku sebentar, itu jelas karena tangannya tergenggam kuat dan maniknya bekedip cepat. Jongin telah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya, perasaan iba mulai merayap karena Dyo sungguh mengalami banyak kehilangan. Baekhyun mengenggam telapak Jongin erat sebelum setelahnya kembali melanjutkan

"sejak saat itu Dyo mengalami stress berkepanjangan, orang tua Kai entah bagaimana menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas kematian anak semata wayangnya, mereka ingin memasukan Kyungsoo ke penjara namun tidak ada cara karena itu bukan benar-benar kesalahan Kyungsoo dan pada fakta yang lebih jelas lagi Kyungsoo hanyalah bocah dibawah umur. Itu tidak menghentikan pemikiran kedua orang tua Kai, mereka dengan tanpa perasaan mengirim Kyungsoo kerumah sakit jiwa. Bocah malang itu mengendap disana sampai setidaknya dalam kurun waktu 10 bulan, Kyungsoo selalu berpendapat bahwa itu lebih baik dari pada harus tinggal dikolong jembatan karena orang tua Kai cepat atau lambat pasti mengusirnya, itu—"

"kau bilang— kau bilang dia tinggal dirumah sakit jiwa?" Jongin menyela sebelum Baekhyun bahkan sempat meneruskan ceritanya. Pria yang lebih tua mendesah pelan, pegangannya pada jemari Jongin lebih erat dan Baekhyun mendapati manik Jongin mulai berkilau karena air mata yang menumpuk.

"yeah, dia ada disana. Dia tinggal disana, dia dianggap gila padahal tidak. Kyungsoo benar-benar bertahan, sampai saat dia keluar dan mendatangi panti tempatnya dulu dirawat. Kyungsoo mendapati rumah kecil itu benar-benar sepi, tidak ada siapapun disana, seluruh perabotan seperti tidak terawat dan segalanya berubah usang. Saat itulah Kyungsoo menemukan kalungnya yang hilang, disana ada foto kecilnya dan nama yang tertera. Kyungsoo tentu mengingat bagaimana rupanya saat bayi, ada banyak foto tentang dirinya dan ia tidak akan lupa. Saat itu Kyungsoo teramat marah, ia mencari banyak informasi mengenai mantan pengasuh dari beberapa tetangga, secara mudah dan cepat Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan titik terang, segalanya terkuak. Saat itu— ia begitu membenci dunia, semua orang meninggalkannya, orang tua kandung yang membuangnya, ibu pengasuhnya, Kai dan bahkan orang tua angkatnya. Kini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ibu asuh yang teramat ia kasihi berdusta, menyembunyikan segala fakta dan selama ini ia hidup dalam kepalsuan" Baekhyun kini menarik nafas panjang, menelan kepedihan yang tersirat dalam setiap untai kalimat yang terucap. Jongin disamping hanya diam, telinga mendengarkan namun maniknya terus menghadap kebawah.

"Dyo— ah maksudku Kyungsoo, dia anak yang kuat. Tidak butuh banyak waktu untuknya bangkit, otaknya mengolah banyak hal untuk maju. Ia bertekad untuk mencari orang tua kandungnya, mencoba untuk tetap menghargai nama pemberian sang ibu pengasuh. Beruntung tuhan memberinya bakat yang tidak akan habis, anak itu memiliki suara emas dan menarinya juga bagus. Ia berhasil debut dengan jalan yang tidak sulit dan memilih untuk tetap memakai nama Do Kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Dyo sebagai nama panggung, itu akan memudahkan orang tuanya untuk mengenali, ia ingin suatu saat nanti jika ia berhasil menjadi artis besar orang tuanya akan menemukannya. Kyungsoo lebih dari tahu bahwa itu hanyalah kemungkinan terkecil dari segalanya, tapi ia akan tetap berharap" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, ia berjalan sebentar ke dapur, kembali dengan cepat dan membawa dua kaleng soda ditangan.

Jongin merasa hatinya terpecah belah menjadi beberapa keping bilah, ini begitu menyakitkan mengingat bagaimana bocah itu hanya bertahan seorang diri untuk memangku hidup. Berapa banyak orang yang memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, berapa banyak orang yang berdusta untuknya soal kebersamaan, berapa banyak janji yang kini telah membusukan luka pada hati terdalam. Jongin selalu bertanya dalam diam ketika malam menerpa dan berteman sepi karena sang ayah terlalu sibuk, ia merasa dunia hancur begitu ibunya meninggal dan Jongin menjadi anak paling buruk setelahnya.

Baekhyun dengan ragu menyerahnya satu kaleng soda kearah Jongin, anak itu tersentak sedikit kemudian mengucap terimakasih dengan lirih.

"Bagaimana awalnya kau bertemu dengan Dyo?" Jongin bertanya

"aku tidak pernah mengenalnya dengan baik, sebelumnya aku jugalah seorang manajer dari seorang penyanyi ballad terkenal Kim Jongdae. Kau pasti mengenalnya, tentu saja ia begitu terkenal pada masanya. Itu sampai pada titik dimana Jongdae mengalami depresi banyak dari kehilangan kekasihnya dan dia memintaku untuk mencari pekerjaan lain. Secara tidak disengaja aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan dia yang pertama mengenalkanku pada Kyungsoo. kau mengingat si pria Chanyeol ini? dia yang berambut merah ketika kau menerobos _backstage_ " Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, memastikan Jongin untuk mengingat Chanyeol. Anak itu mengangguk singkat sebelum kemudian si rambut merah jambu melanjutkan ceritanya

"yeah, awalnya aku begitu malas berurusan dengan seorang _rookie_. Kau tahu, jalan mereka tidak mudah dan terkadang anak muda itu menyusahkan. Tapi Chayeol memintaku untuk memikirkan terlebih dahulu dan aku setuju. Aku memeriksa profilnya dan nyaris terkejut begitu melihat bahwa kemampuannya melejit jauh dalam progres yang cepat, aku mulai tertarik dan mulai mencari tahu asal usulnya. Itu dimulai ketika tidak ada nama yang tertera dalam kolom orang tua dan aku mendapati diriku berada dipanti dan mendengar keseluruhan cerita tentang dirinya. Sejak itu, aku berpfikir mungkin aku akan membimbing anak ini untuk maju. Kau tahu— dia anak yang pendiam dan tidak mudah untuk bergaul, namun karirnya melejit cepat, ia berhasil beraup penjualan album terbanyak, memenangkan berbagai penghargaan dan melakukan tur konser tunggalnya dalam kurun kurang dari dua tahun setelah debut. Itu mengagumkan karena dia berhasil menghasilkan banyak uang!" Baekhyun sedikit bersorak begitu mengumbar kata uang, namun segera berdeham begitu Jongin hanya menyipitkan kelopak menanggapi. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa hanya satu orang yang memahami kecintaannya pada uang. _Itu adalah artisnya_ , _siapa lagi?_

"Jongin, aku sudah menceritakan mengenai Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Semuanya berubah begitu kau muncul, kau dan segala kemiripanmu dengan Kai. Kupikir awalnya Kyungsoo hanya sejenak terpaku karena kemiripan kalian, tapi itu berlanjut dan dia mulai memandangmu sebagai Jongin. sebagai anak yang selalu mengacuhkannya namun diam-diam peduli. Dia begitu hancur melihatmu menderita dibawah teror, sebagian ku akui itu kesalahannya karena melibatkanmu diantaranya media, tapi bukan berarti dia selalu membuatmu menderita bukan? Dia mencintaimu sebagai Jongin, dan itu tulus. Faktanya adalah, Dyo membuat berita mengenai dirinya dengan artis China Zitao, aku tidak tahu menahu lebih lanjut dan dia memintaku menyebarkannya. Aku terkejut karena itu adalah tindakan terbodoh, karirnya akan hancur namun apa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, _jika berita ini muncul orang-orang tidak akan menyalahkan Jongin. berita tentangnya akan teredam dan media akan berfikir dia hanyalah korban. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menghujatnya, pengguna media tetap akan menganggapnya orang baik dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja._ Itu katanya" Baekhyun berucap lirih, ia mengarahnya maniknya penuh menghadap Jongin, meminta yang lebih muda untuk menatap matanya langsung seakan memberi pengertian paling dalam bahwa Dyo secara nyata mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya.

"pertanyaannya yang akan ku ajukan adalah, apa kau mencintainya?" Baekhyun bertanya. Jongin mendongak cepat menanggapi, ada banyak kilat ragu didalam sana dan Baekhyun memilih untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya

"apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?"

"aku— aku tidak tahu" Jongin menjawab dengan lirih yang sama. Ia tidak pernah bisa memastikan apakah ini cinta ataukah rasa empati. Jongin merasa nyaman dengan Dyo, ia merasa baik setiap melihatnya menampilkan senyum hati, khawatir setiap melihat Dyo dengan wajah pucatnya tampil di layar kamar, merasakan panas dalam hati begitu banyak media yang meliput percintaannya dengan sosok lain. Tapi Jongin tidak yakin itu adalah cinta.

Baekhyun mendesah begitu tidak mendapat jawaban, ia meraih pena dan kertas kecil. Jemarinya dengan lihai menuliskan sesuatu disana, begitu selesai pria kurus itu menyerahkan kertas pada Jongin.

"Kyungsoo ada dialamat ini, datanglah kesana jika kau mungkin ingin mendapat jawaban dari perasaanmu. Jangan pernah datang lagi ke apartemen ini karena bisa menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan, mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk patuh, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bergegas pergi. Setelah mengucap banyak terima kasih serta sekilas memeluk pria yang lebih tua, Jongin segera keluar dari apartemen, berlari menuju lift dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri disana.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, pria berambut merah jambu itu mendesah dikursinya. Maniknya terpejam dan jemarinya bermain dengan kaleng kosong. Ia ikut sedih dengan keputusan Dyo, itu adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah ada, namun Baekhyun mendapati dirinya tersenyum ringan. Itu adalah kekuatan cinta yang tidak mungkin terelakkan. Dyo akan terus membiarkan dirinya menderita hanya demi orang lain, dan tanpa disadari dengan itu Dyo bahagia.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum setelahnya mengambil ponsel, ia mencari kontak Chanyeol untuk meminta pekerjaan baru. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai keputusan Kyungsoo untuk karirnya, tapi dirinya harus terus mendapatkan uang bukan?

* * *

Ini tidak sebesar apartemen Dyo sebelumnya, tapi Jongin menyimpulkan ini mewah dan cukup besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Pria perunggu itu melupakan beberapa hal bahwa mungkin Dyo sangat kaya, setelah karirnya terancam pun ia masih bertahan dengan apartemen mahal.

Ia berulang kali memastikan catatan yang diberi Baekhyun bahwa benar disinilah Dyo tinggal. Keraguan menjulur disetiap inci tubuh, tangannya gemetar dan kakinya bergerak-gerak cemas. Jongin menarik nafas panjang sebelum setelahnya menguatkan diri, jemarinya mulai mengambil tombol bel disisi kanan pintu sebelum setelahnya menekan pelan.

Butuh beberapa saat menunggu sampai pintu akhirnya terbuka. Dyo ada disana, rambut hitamnya basah dan berantakan, pria itu menggunakan _t-shirt_ hitam dengan celana denim pendek, maniknya membesar begitu melihat siapa gerangan dibalik pintu. Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Dyo tidak sempat melihat layar monitor sebelum membuka.

Jongin mencoba untuk tenang, mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup keras atau peluhnya yang mulai bercecer atau keinginannya untuk langsung menerjang pria ini atau emosinya yang membuncah begitu kulit mereka tidak sengaja bersentuh atau segala hal yang sekiranya membuat pria dihadapan merasa enggan. Jongin menyembunyikan sebelah tangan dibelakang punggung, berharap agar kecemasannya menjadi tidak kentara.

"Hai" Jongin memulai, bersyukur pada tuhan karena suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

"bagaimana bisa—?"

"tidak bisakah kau memintaku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu?" Jongin memotong sebelum Dyo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan dan jawabannya adalah _Manajermu dengan rambut merah jambu dan badan kurus juga pantatnya yang seksi memberitahuku mengenai keberadaanmu dan aku segera berkendara kemari seperti orang gila karena sungguh aku sangat ingin segera menemuimu. Hell._

"Baekhyun _hyung_ memberitahuku" Jongin segera berucap begitu dirinya telah sampai diruang tengah. Sesuai dugaan, ini tidak begitu besar namun segala perabotannya mewah.

"Oh" pria lainnya bergumam sebagai respon, ia mengarak diri kearah dapur, mengambil nampan berisikan dua gelas minuman sebelum setelahnya meminta Jongin untuk duduk.

Keduanya terjebak dalam hening, pria yang lebih putih memilih untuk tetap duduk tegak disebrang. Maniknya melihat marmer dan jemarinya bertaut. Sementara Jongin lebih bergelut dengan pikiran, Dyo terlihat lebih pucat. Tulang rahangnya terlihat dan tidak ada lagi corak merah muda pada pipi. Pria itu nampak seperti zombie.

"jadi— ada apa kau kemari?" Dyo adalah yang pertama memecah hening.

 _Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencarimu dan menangis banyak didepan apartemen lamamu. Aku ingin memelukmu dan semua hal-hal baik lainnya. Aku putus asa dan melihatmu pucat pasi dengan menanggung bebanmu sendiri membuatku hatiku menjadi keping kecil._

"aku hanya ingin tahu keberadaanmu" pada akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari pita suara Jongin. Pria perunggu itu mendesah kecewa, bagaimana hanya itu kalimat yang mampu terurai lantang.

"Ah, yeah. Aku mengalami masalah dengan apartemen lamaku dan aku tinggal disini sekarang" Dyo mengambil gelasnya sendiri, meminum isinya sampai tinggal separuh. Jongin menelan segala kecemasannya, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"kau yang menyebar artikel itu bukan?" suaranya bergetar dan Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dyo terdiam sejenak, maniknya beralih menatap Jongin dan tersenyum tipis.

"kupikir kau sudah tahu semuanya, tidakkah Baekhyun _hyung_ bercerita kepadamu?"

"yeah, Baekhyun memberitahu semuanya" Jongin berucap sembari maniknya menatap jemarinya, ia tidak berani menatap manik lain dihadapan. Dyo terlihat mendesah sebelum setelahnya berucap

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah"

"tapi ini akan menghancurkan semua karirmu!" Jongin mendongak, kali ini maniknya beringas memberi tatap pada Dyo.

"yeah, aku tau dan selama itu menjauhkanmu dari teror media tidak menjadi masalah untuku"

"tidakkah kau merasa bodoh?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada sarkas, dilihatnya pria putih itu meraih satu batang rokok pada meja samping, menyalakan merah pada sumbu sebelum setelahnya menyesap isinya dalam.

"cinta adalah sebuah kebodohan Jongin. Semua orang banyak menyatakan cinta dan mereka hanya pergi begitu saja. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya rasa itu begitu mereka terlupakan, atau kemana berlarinya memori itu begitu segalanya berubah, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapat jawaban karena dalam diriku hal baik tidak akan pernah hilang. Mungkin itu menjadi artian yang berbeda untuk orang lain, karena semuanya pergi meninggalkanku, Orang tua kandungku, ibu asuhku, Kai, orang tua angkat ku, semua keluargaku dipanti, penggemarku dan— Kau. Semuanya pergi"

 _Aku tidak akan pergi._

"semua orang punya artian yang sama. Tidak akan ada memori yang hilang meskipun berusaha untuk melupakan, tidak peduli sekeras apapun caramu untuk melupakan, itu hanya akan sia-sia. kau tidak bisa mengorbankan banyak hal untukku, redam berita itu dan katakan pada pers bahwa semuanya hanya rekayasa"

"dan membiarkan semua orang kembali mencemoohmu? Tidak!" Dyo bersikeras, rahangnya mengeras dan maniknya mulai berkilauan. Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, kali ini lutut mereka bersentuhan dan Jongin membiarkan jemarinya bersemayam pada pundak si _idol_. Setelah dirasa Dyo menerima sentuhannya, Jongin kembali berucap

"kau akan kehilangan semuanya, kau akan kehilangan segalanya, semua yang kau bangun dan orang tuamu. Kau tidak bisa menemukan orang tuamu jika karirmu hancur, tolong kau harus mengerti"

"apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan? Dihina dan dicaci? Kau sendirian mengadapi awak media dan pengguna sosial? Itu mengerikan Jongin, orang-orang hanya akan menerima kebaikanmu dan mereka mencemooh apa yang tidak menjadi keahlianmu. Mereka tidak peduli pada proses dan menghujatmu begitu menghasilkan sesuatu yang sedikit buruk. Jika artikelku diredam, mereka yang haus berita akan mengangkat kembali berita tentangmu dan BOOM! Kau akan kembali menghadapi teror mengerikan, mereka tidak akan peduli. Sudah cukup aku melihatmu sekali hancur dan aku tidak ingin segalanya terulang" itu adalah kalimat dengan pengucapan yang keras dan aksen jelas. Emosi Dyo bergumul dan Jongin mendapati wajahnya memerah dan beberapa peluh mulai melingkupi dahi.

Jongin masih berusaha untuk menelaah setiap untai yang keluar dari kalimat Dyo. Ini menyakitkan karena pria disamping sungguh mengorbankan banyak hal, Jongin percaya tentang cinta, namun ini diluar kendali bahwa cinta bisa merubah teori yang paling masuk akal, bahwa cinta dapat dengan mudah membodohi orang cemerlang sekalipun.

Jongin sedikit terkesiap saat secara tidak sengaja bagian kulit terluar keduanya saling bersentuh, ia merasa kulit Dyo begitu panas bersentuh dengan miliknya. Tanpa sadar Jongin, mengarahkan telapaknya ke dahi pria yang lebih putih, ia berkedip cepat merasakan suhu tidak normal disana.

"kau demam" Jongin bergumam

"yeah, aku sedikit tidak enak badan" Dyo memberi respon singkat, bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan manik perlahan.

Jongin berdiri menjauh, berjalan mencari dapur dan mengambil kain serta air hangat. Ia kembali keruang tamu dan mendapati Dyo masih duduk pada posisi yang sama. Puntung rokok pada jemarinya terlepas dan jatuh mengotori lantai. Pria perunggu menepuk pelan pundak Dyo, meminta lelaki itu untuk merebah tubuh pada sofa. Jongin memberi sandaran berupa bantal besar pada kepala sehingga punggung Dyo lebih tegak.

Pria yang terlentang dengan diam memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin melipat kain basah sedemikian rupa sebelum setelahnya meletakan dengan lemput pada dahi berpeluh Dyo. Jemari itu menekan kain pelan dan tanpa sadar jarak diantara wajah mereka menjadi dekat. Jongin mengagumi bagaimana wajah pucat itu berpadu dengan mata pekat besar dan bulu mata cantik yang mengitari. Jongin sadar bahwa pria dibawahnya berdeham untuk menetralkan kondisi namun Jongin sengaja mengabaikan, pria perunggu itu terlalu enggan untuk melepas tatap dari objek indah dihadapan. Nafas keduanya berbaur dan ujung hidung runcing Dyo mulai menabrak miliknya. Tanpa sadar Jongin memiringkan kepala, telapaknya turun sampai pada rahang pria yang terlentang, hanya tinggal menghapus beberapa inci diantara bibir namun Dyo memecah romansa dengan berucap datar

"berhenti membuatku berharap Jongin"

Jongin membeku ditempat. Ia tidak bergerak seincipun, tidak mengubah jarak diantara mereka. Ini begitu dekat dan Jongin bisa melihat sirat sedih dan putus asa terpancar dari manik pria lainnya.

"ini menyakitkan untuk terus berharap padamu, kau bersikap kasar padaku, setelahnya kau merawatku saat sakit, kau berteriak padaku, setelahnya kau menyerahkan tubuhmu untukku, kau menyumpah padaku, setelahnya kau menerima ciumanku, kau mengusirku pergi dari hidupmu dan sekarang kau kembali datang padaku" Dyo terengah begitu kalimat selesai diucap. Tidak ada jarak lebar diantara keduanya, Jongin masih pada posisi yang sama dan Dyo tetap mempertahankan kunci tatap mereka.

Jongin merasa hatinya teriris begitu ada satu butir air mengalir dari iris cantiknya. Jemarinya ingin menghadang butir kecil itu agar tidak lagi keluar namun urung begitu ia sadar bahwa dirinyalah penyebab butir itu muncul dan bersemayam.

"kau membuatku muak, bajingan" kini tidak ada lagi tatap hangat, hanya siluet beringas yang disajikan oleh manik Dyo untuk Jongin. Pria lainnya mendapati dirinya mundur perlahan, hatinya menjadi sakit karena ini kali pertama Dyo menyumpah untuknya.

Dyo perlahan mendudukan diri, menyingkirkan kain pada dahi dan meletakan diatas meja. Jongin terdiam disamping, duduk dengan gelisah, tidak lagi ada dalam otaknya kalimat apa yang akan disampaikan.

"aku akan bertanya satu hal" Dyo memulai, maniknya tidak lepas dari Jongin. Merasa tidak mendapat respon maka Dyo melanjutkan.

"apa kau mencintaiku?" itu pertanyaan sulit, meski hanya ada dua jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Namun Jongin mendapati dirinya tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat.

Jongin tidak mengerti bagaimana otaknya berjalan, disatu sisi ia jelas peduli dengan pria ini, setiap saat Jongin mengkhawatirkan pria yang sama dan dirinya tersenyum tulus untuk sosok yang selalu sama, namun disisi lain hatinya menolak. Ini adalah hubungan salah dan tidak akan berjalan lancar. Jongin benci betapa rentan dirinya terhadap pilihan.

"kau tahu, ini adalah hari ke-100 kontrak kita berjalan" Dyo berucap lagi, kali ini tubuhnya telah kembali bersandar pada sofa dan maniknya terpejam. Jongin tidak merespon.

"dan tetap aku tidak berhasil membuatmu jatuh padaku, cih" pria yang bersandar berucap lagi, kali ini ia tertawa sarkas dan bibirnya tersenyum miring, Jongin memberanikan diri menengok kebelakang dan ia mendapati dirinya tidak menyukai senyum setengah sudut milik Dyo.

Keduanya kembali terjebak dalam hening dan manik Jongin mulai berkilau. Otaknya mengolah setiap tindak kejam yang selalu ia lontarkan untuk Dyo, banyak hal menyakitkan namun Dyo tidak pernah membalas. Pria itu mengorbankan banyak hal, waktu, uang, perasaan dan karir. Segalanya untuk Jongin dan bahkan ia sendiri tidak mampu mengurai apa yang ada dalam hati untuk pria malang ini.

"aku akan pindah ke Amerika" Dyo berucap, masih dengan bersandar dan menutup mata.

"ap— apa maksudmu dengan pindah?" Jongin mendapati dirinya cemas dan gelisah, ia menoleh cepat berharap telinganya salah menangkap.

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka dan Dyo segera melebarkan manik begitu melihat air mata mengalir deras dari pipi Jongin. Itu menyakitkan Dyo karena Jongin terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini.

"hey, kenapa kau menangis?" pria yang lebih putih maju kedepan, mengambil air mata Jongin dari pipinya dengan jemari.

"kau bilang kau akan pindah" Jongin berucap diantara isak tangis.

"yeah, aku pindah. Kau tahu— aku tidak lagi diharapkan disini, jika kau melihat berita dilayar televisi kau akan—"

"tapi kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya! Bagaimana dengan pencarian orang tuamu, atau penggemarmu, atau Baekhyun, dan bagaimana denganku?!"

"ini sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki Jongin, kau tidak akan mengerti! Orang tuaku, kau pikir seberapa peluang yang mungkin untukku menemukan mereka? Penggemar kau bilang? mereka akan meninggalkanku setelah ini, mungkin menghujatku atau semacamnya. Baekhyun _hyung_ aman disini Jongin, dan kau? Kau hanya akan kehilangan satu dari banyak pengagummu"

Jongin terpaku sejenak, Dyo bukan hanya pengagum. Pria itu memiliki arti lebih, lebih dari pengagum, lebih dari teman, lebih dari saudara, lebih dari— Jongin tidak mampu untuk menjabarkan.

"jongin, aku tidak pindah jika kau memintaku untuk tinggal" Dyo berucap lembut, jemarinya kembali memberi sentuhan lembut pada pipi basah Jongin. Pria lainnya masih diam ditempat, mencoba mencerna apa sekiranya maksud dari pria dihadapan.

"jika kau memintaku tinggal, aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau mencintaiku, bagaimana?" Dyo mengerling nakal setelah berucap, berharap agar Jongin memukulnya ringan atau setidaknya memberi cacian. Namun anak itu tetap diam, air matanya tidak berhenti dan Dyo mendapati dirinya memeluk erat Jongin.

Keduanya menangis bersama, Jongin berulangkali merutuk pada diri sendiri, ia bertanya kemana larinya segala keberanian. Bagaimana bisa bahkan ia tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri, ia tidak mampu untuk mengungkap apa yang dirasa. Hatinya jelas sakit mendengar pria dalam dekapan akan benar-benar pindah begitu jauh, Jongin bahkan merasa ngeri hanya dengan membayangkannya. Kini ia menangis dengan menjijikan untuk kepindahan Dyo, setelah segalanya Jongin masih belum mampu menjabarkan apa yang dirasa. Ia jelas merasa peduli dan menyayangi, ia tidak ingin jauh namun menurutnya itu bukan cinta. Lalu bagaimana semestinya cinta itu terasa?

"pesawatku berangkat besok siang"

* * *

Jongin berdiri disudut tempat, memperhatikan bagaimana pria yang dipuja berjalan linglung disetiap langkah. Dyo lengkap dengan mantel gelap dan masker yang menutup sebagian wajah, pria itu digiring dengan beberapa orang dan membawa koper besar. Ditangannya ada passport dan beberapa helai kertas surat. Jongin ingin muncul, menerjang dan mengatakan hal baik agar orang itu tidak pergi, meneriakan hal paling menjijikan sekalipun agar Dyo menggagalkan pindahnya, namun ini tempat umum dan ada banyak penggemar disana. Beberapa diantaranya menangis dan sebagian bahkan sampai meronta. Samar Jongin melihat wajah Dyo memerah karena tangis, mungkin mereka mengadakan _fanmeet_ terakhir kali atau semacamnya.

Saat Dyo mengambil langkah terakhir untuk menoleh dan mengamati keadaan, maniknya menangkap Jongin disudut. Keduanya terdiam, Jongin tidak berusaha untuk menghindar, ia memilih untuk berhadapan dengan manik Dyo. Tidak ada kata yang tertukar, hanya diam dan Jongin lebih dari tahu bahwa pria disebrang bersiap untuk menangis lagi. Jongin mencoba untuk mempertajam penglihatan sampai pada akhirnya bibir hati Dyo membuat gerakan lambat.

' _Selamat tinggal, Jongin'_

Itu yang diucap sebelum akhirnya Dyo berbalik, berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh.

* * *

Jongin masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, kali ini tubuhnya menghadap jendela. Maniknya menatap bagaimana pesawat Dyo bersiap untuk terbang. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, hatinya terasa sakit namun Jongin tetap berusaha mengabaikan. Jongin masih bergeming sampai saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya,

"rupanya kau datang" Baekhyun ada disana, berdiri bersampingan dengan Jongin, bersama melihat orang yang disayang pergi.

"kau tidak seharusnya menyesali kepergiannya. Kau yang membuat pilihan" pria berambut merah jambu kembali berucap, suaranya serak dan Jongin meyakini bahwa pria itu mungkin juga banyak menangis. Jongin tetap diam ditempat, air mata tanpa sadar tidak berhenti mengalir dan tidak ada niat darinya untuk mencegah butir sialan itu untuk jatuh.

"Dyo menitipkan ini untukmu" tangan putih itu menengadah dihadapan Jongin, diatasnya adalah secarik kertas kecil. Jongin menoleh kearah pria disamping sebelum setelahnya mengambil kertas. Ini bukan sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan yang panjang, tidak ada amplop dan wewangian kertas. Hanya satu buah note kecil yang dilipat menjadi dua.

 _Hai Jongin, tadi malam ada bintang jatuh. Kau tahu, aku memanjatkan harapan agar suatu saat kita kembali dipertemukan._

 _Saat itu terjadi, mari membuat kontrak yang baru, kali ini tanpa batasan waktu._

Jongin meremas kertas menjadi tidak berbentuk, ia terduduk dan memeluk lutut. Seperti anjing malang yang dibuang majikannya, Jongin meronta dalam tangis. Histeris semakin terdengar begitu pesawat Dyo perlahan meninggalkan bandara. Jongin tidak peduli dengan sekeliling, ia hanya menangisi kepergian Dyo. Baekhyun masih berdiri disana, tidak ada usahanya untuk menenangkan Jongin disamping, ia tetap bergeming ditempat menyadari begitu malang nasib Dyo mengingat tidak ada bahagia yang bersarang untuknya diwaktu yang lama.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia berlutut dan mensejajarkan tubuh dengan Jongin yang masih menangis. Jemarinya membelai lembut rambut pria yang lebih muda sebelum setelahnya memeluk tubuhnya erat. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan keduanya, karena tidak ada yang tahu pasti di Amerika bagian mana Dyo berpindah. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam sembari mengalunkan kata-kata menenangkan, mengatakan segalanya akan menjadi baik dan meyakinkan mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

 _Desember 2021_

 _New York, Amerika Serikat._

New York City, memiliki julukan " _Big Apple_ " juga merupakan kota terpadat Amerika Serikat, salah satu pusat metropolitan terpadat didunia. Tidak ada sekalipun yang menyangka bisa berada diantara gemerlap lampu kotanya, tidak mudah juga untuk pria yang satu ini. Kaki jenjangnya bertahan diantara dingin udara, mantel kulit tebal membungkus tubuh dan sebuah syal merah menyala terselampir indah diantara leher. Rahang tegas, rambut coklat terang dan kulit perunggu yang indah disandang. Jemarinya sibuk mengarak lensa kamera untuk mendapat fokus yang pas.

Jongin mendesah gembira begitu hasil gambarnya apik dilihat mata, menengadah kepada langit dengan senyum terpapar. Ia masih belum mempercayai bahwa bisa diterima melanjutkan kuliahnya dinegara mewah ini. Belajar giat siang dan malam, menolak bermain dan kehilangan banyak waktu diusia muda. Namun tidaklah mengapa karena toh ia bisa sampai disini, mengukir banyak prestasi dan membawa senyum bangga seorang ayah. Jongin tidak lagi memungkiri bahwa ia bisa sampai disini berkat pria muda dengan kulit pucat dan suara emas bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Pria perunggu itu tersenyum diantara salju tipis, _ia merindukan Dyo_.

Merasa terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu dengan kameranya, Jongin segera bergegas, ia memiliki undangan untuk menonton pertunjukan opera dan tidak boleh terlambat.

* * *

Pria itu melangkah anggun, dengan sepatu dipoles mewah dan jas hitam pekat memukau. Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana gedung itu hanya berisikan orang berkelas dengan banyak perhiasan yang mengantung. Ia sedikit gugup untuk beberapa alasan, meyakini dalam hati ini adalah kali pertama ia datang kedalam acara formal dan berisikan orang-orang dengan riasan mahal.

Jongin duduk nyaman dikursi bagian tengah, tidak begitu jauh dari panggung opera sehingga maniknya bisa menjelajah interior yang bagitu bagus. Segalanya dipenuhi dengan corak emas, _orchestra_ ditata rapi ditengah ruang dan tirai beludru merah yang menambah kesan megah. Jongin begitu menantikan bagaimana penampilan opera, seumur hidupnya ini adalah kali pertama.

Acara dibuka dan tirai terbuka sedikit, menampilkan seorang yang akan memandu acara, wajahnya tegas dan tampan. Pria itu mengucapkan berbagai macam gurauan dan suasana menjadi baik dan Jongin mendapati dirinya tersenyum menanggapi, sedikit menyayangkan karena dirinya memutuska untuk tidak membawa kameranya. Setelah sedikit basa-basi dari pembawa acara, pemandu menyatakan acara inti akan dimulai, segera penonton bertepuk tangan meriah begitu tirai merah dibuka.

Seorang pria muda berdiri dengan percaya diri ditengah panggung, memakai setelan jas putih mewah bercorak biru. Rambut hitam panjang yang disisir kebelakang dan serbuk merah muda bersemayam pada kedua pipi. Jongin membeku ditempat, yang berdiri disana adalah Do Kyungsoo. Seorang yang selalu ia nantikan, seorang yang muncul disetiap malam mimpinya, seorang yang selalu ia sebut namanya disetiap do'a, seorang selalu menjadi pusat tangisnya, seorang yang selalu ia rindukan. Ini adalah gambaran nyata, orang yang kini berdiri disana benar adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Begitu musik mengalun dan suara merdu Dyo memenuhi ruang, Jongin berjuang keras untuk tidak menumpahkan air mata. Ini masihlah suara yang sama, aksen yang sama dan Jongin mendapati dirinya hampir bergumul dengan emosinya. Semua penonton terpesona, hanyut dalam melodi indah dan menenangkan. Suasana semakin nyaman dan Jongin mengucap syukur berulang pada tuhan. Ini adalah mimpinya utama, kembali melihat Dyo dengan senyum tulus tersaji indah dihadapan, suara yang menenangkan masuk kegendang telinga dan pancaran indah wajah tampan didepan yang menjadi dominan. _Tuhan, terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih._

Musik selesai dan Dyo menutup lagu dengan _falsetto_ mengagumkan. Semua penonton berdiri bertepuk tangan, sebagiannya melempar bunga dengan bahagia. Senyum hati terpancar indah dari wajah pria dipanggung, ia membungkuk 90 derajat dengan bangga sebelum setelahnya tirai merah tertutup.

Jongin mendapati dirinya tersenyum puas, ia segera berlari dari kerumunan penonton. Senyum bahagia tak lepas sekalipun dari wajah Jongin, pria perunggu itu mencari dimana letak _backstage_. Ini adalah kejadian yang tidak asing, empat tahun yang lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama, mengejar Dyo dengan terburu untuk mencapai _backstage_. Apa yang menjadi perbedaan adalah kini semuanya terjalin dengan senyum puas, dan bukan air mata.

Begitu sampai pada _backstage_ , semua orang disana masih terlalu sibuk. Jongin berusaha untuk mencari pria pucat itu, beberapa orang sempat menghadang namun Jongin berbicara santai dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar. Kala itu ia melihat siluet yang tidak asing, pakaian jas yang sama dengan surai rambut kelam yang kini sebagiannya sudah jatuh menutup dahi.

Dyo berdiri disana, menatap Jongin dengan manik melebar dan rahang terkatup. Keduanya tetap terdiam diantara jarak 3 meter yang dibuat, memanjakan iris dengan penampilan masing-masing. Nafas Jongin masih terburu sementara kedua telapak Dyo tergenggam kuat. Senyum hati perlahan mulai tersirat diantara sudut pipi dan Jongin mendapati dirinya balas tersenyum.

"aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama, menyelinap ke belakang panggung untuk menemui seseorang" Jongin yang pertama kali memecah hening.

"lalu?" Dyo memberi respon singkat, senyum hati terpancar cerah dan Jongin begitu merindukan pemandangan ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melakukannya lagi dan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sama pula" pria perunggu itu menjawab dengan senyum yang tak kalah cerah, kilat bahagia tersaji begitu kentara pada wajah.

Pria dihadapan tidak menanggapi, namun senyum tidak juga lepas dari wajah. Terjabarkan dengan jelas bagaimana maniknya menatap Jongin dengan rindu yang hampir meledak.

"Do Kyungsoo, bisakah kita kembali membuat kontrak yang sama? Kali ini dengan cinta dan tidak ada tenggat waktu yang berlaku"

Apa yang menjadi fokus Dyo adalah bagaimana lantunan suara Jongin kembali menyebut namanya, itu mengagumkan dan Dyo merasa hampir jatuh menangis. Mereka mengabaikan bagaimana riuh orang-orang disekitar, apa yang masuk pada pendengaran Dyo adalah suara indah Jongin, apa yang bersemayam pada manik Jongin adalah bagaimana senyum hati itu kembali mengisi penglihatannya.

 _Bagaimana rasanya selalu ditinggalkan?_

 _Kemana alurnya kenangan setelah dilupakan?_

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sudah lupa bagaimana menjawab dua pertanyaan itu, apa yang menjadi anggapan dari keduanya adalah bagaimana mempertahankan seseorang, bagaimana kembali membangun hubungan agar tidak menyendiri saat salah satunya meninggalkan.

Seseorang datang dan pergi, meninggalkan kenangan yang sesungguhnya adalah abadi. Karena manusia tidak akan mampu melupakan meski itu adalah sebuah keinginan.

Setiap malam semenjak jarak menjadi jurang pemisah, keduanya selalu meminta harap yang sama saat melihat bintang jatuh

 _'Tuhan, tolong pertemukan kami kembali, kali ini dengan cinta dan tanpa batas waktu untuk sebuah kontrak'_

.

.

.

 _END_

 _._

 _._

Halooo bagaimana kabar kalian? Wuah, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis!

aku barap kalian tidak bosan membacanya huhu:(

Terimakasih untuk kalian semuanya yang telah memberi favorite dan follow💓💓💓

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA REVIEW YANG TELAH KALIAN BERIKAN, ITU SANGAT BERHARGA!💓 muah💓

akhirnya kita sampai disini huhu:(

APA KALIAN INGIN SEBUAH SEKUEL ATAU EPILOG?

sejujurnya aku berfikir untuk membuatnya, bagaimana menurut kalian?

jangan lupa berikan lagi review kalian, aku sedih karena ada banyak sekali pembaca tapi tidak banyak yang memberi review:(

hehe, jangan lupa berikan pendapat kalian untuk chapter panjang ini yaa!

Terimakasih, sekian dari Biancadeo!

See You!


	7. EPILOG

-A Story About L.O.V.E-

.

.

100 DAYS LOVE

-Biancadeo-

.

EPILOG

.

Warna bola salju sedikitnya membuat noda pada sepatu yang telah disemir rapih. Langkah menyisakan jejak teratur dan udara putih melingkupi. Pohon hias berjajar pada jalan terang dan hangatnya toko roti dipinggiran menyajikan cerita indah. Cinta selalu menjadi tokoh utama, tersaji diantara hati yang enggan mengakui bagaimana rasa itu telah lama bersemayam. Tembok besar penggalang menjadi setipis kain putih, tidak peduli apapun yang kasat mata akan menjadi jelas terlihat.

Ini adalah malam natal, segala sesuatunya berubah menjadi bingkisan berpita dan nyanyian gereja. Warna merah serta senyum lebar menyapa dengan riang, aroma kue dan hangat perbincangan ikut pula menyamankan suasana. Ini adalah momen yang lama dinantikan, bersama dengan orang tersayang merajut kasih yang kian tak terhingga.

Dua orang dengan mantel tebal mengitari jalanan ramai, terjebak diantara hiruk-pikuk perayaan serta gemerlap lampu hias. Senyum cerah tak lepas dari sudut bahkan saat salah satu dari keduanya nyaris tersedak minuman. Menemukan Dyo berdiri diatas panggung megah dengan iringan orchestra dan decak kagum dari banyak peminat tentu menjadi kado terindah bagi Jongin. Si Pria putih terus menyajikan senyum hati serta sirat kesan bahagia, maniknya berkilau berpadu dengan terang lampu kota.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin dijabarkan oleh Jongin, namun mengingat keduanya baru bertemu setelah sekian lama, Jongin masih berusaha agar tidak terlalu berlebihan dalam mengumbar bahagia.

Kali ini keduanya memilih untuk duduk, menunggu waktu tengah malam di pada rerumputan dekat keramaian kota. Orang-orang berfoto dan berbagi cerita, malam indah untuk hati yang sedang berbunga. Sejujurnya, Jongin mendapati wajah lesu Dyo sesekali, mungkin pria itu lelah atau semacamnya. Suasana disekitar menjadi lebih padat, ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kilat kembang api bersiap untuk dinyalakan. Jongin mendapati pria disamping menunggu dengan harap, Dyo dengan gerak cepat berdiri saat langit menyajikan berbagai kilat warna dan suara ledak keras.

Jongin berfokus pada perubahan wajah pria disamping, ini menakjubkan mengingat saat keduanya masih terjebak dalam seragam sekolah Dyo begitu dingin, maniknya terkadang kosong dan senyum paksa lebih kentara. Kali ini mimik itu terus berubah, seruan keras keluar dari pita suara, maniknya lebar penuh minat, rona merah pada kedua pipi, bahkan kedua telapaknya bertepuk tangan senang.

Saat Jongin tidak ada niat untuk memperhatikan objek lain selain pria disamping, tanpa peringatan Dyo menoleh kearahnya. Manik keduanya saling menangkap jelas dibawah kilat api pada langit tua, Dyo berhasil menangkap manik gelap Jongin dari jarak terdekat. Setelah penantian yang terasa tak berujung, pada akhirnya Dyo merasakan nafas Jongin merayap sampai pada kulit terluar, hidung lancipnya berhasil bersentuh lembut dengan milik Jongin, bibir keduanya hanya dibatasi oleh angin tipis. Pria yang lebih putih sadar bahwa Jongin memutuskan untuk maju, menghilangkan jarak yang tersisa. Namun tanpa sadar Dyo memilih mundur, mendorong pelan Jongin tepat di pundak. Pria yang terdorong diam sejenak, maniknya memberi tatap kecewa.

Jongin melangkah mundur dua langkah, membiarkan Dyo menarik nafas dalam. Sejenak Jongin merasa ada yang salah dengan pria dihadapan, mimiknya menjadi dingin dan tidak bersahabatan. Kilat kembang api dilangit berhenti dan wajah pria yang lebih putih mulai kembali meredup. Ini adalah pencahayaan yang kurang namun cukup jelas untuk Jongin melihat senyum miring dari sisi sudut bibir hati milik pria itu, ia ingat bahwa sama sekali tidak menyukai Dyo dengan senyum semacam ini. Kemudian dengan cepat Dyo berbalik, berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh kebelakang sama sekali.

Jongin panik, ia melangkah cepat mendahului pria lainnya, berdiri tepat menghadangi langkah Dyo dengan nafas sedikit terengah dan kedua telapak mengenggam cemas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan dengan keadaan wajah Dyo yang mulai kusam, namun ini adalah tekadnya bisa sampai disini, menapak tanah yang sama dengan pria ini, menghirup udara yang sama dengan pria ini, menatap manik yang sama dengan pria yang dikenalnya lewat kontrak 100 hari masa sekolah menegah atas.

"ada apa denganmu?" Jongin memberanikan diri berucap, menantang manik yang mulai beringas dihadapan. Sejenak hanya diam yang menjadi respon dari Dyo, manik pria itu masih menatap Jongin dengan tidak menyenangkan sebelum setelahnya ia berucap.

"apa maumu kali ini Jongin?" itu adalah kali pertama Jongin mendengar Dyo melantunkan namanya setelah sekian lama, ini begitu menyejukkan walau alunan itu masih terdengar penuh dengan sisa dengki.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak—"

"pergi dari sini!" Dyo berucap kasar, mendorong Jongin dengan putus asa dan berjalan cepat menjauh.

Jongin berdiri ditempat selama beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna bagaimana Dyo pergi menjauh. Muncul dalam benak angan bagaimana kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, ia selalu membiarkan pria itu pergi. Jongin membiarkan Dyo pergi saat menawarkan bantuan ketika kaki Jongin terkilir akibat sepak bola, Jongin membiarkan Dyo pergi ketika muncul konflik rekayasa fotonya bersama wanita yang tersebar di media, Jongin membiarkan Dyo pergi ketika teror menjadi titik terlemahnya dan Jongin membiarkan Dyo pergi saat terakhir kali mereka dibandara. Itu menyakitkan dan kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Dyo pergi untuk yang kesekian kali.

Secepat kilat Jongin berlari mengejar target yang kini telah berapa di penghujung jalan, Jongin meraih erat pergelangan tangan itu hanya untuk disentak berulang kali oleh si yang empunya. Ia melupakan satu hal bahwa pria itu begitu kuat untuk tubuhnya, bahkan Jongin baru sadar otot Dyo terlihat jelas dari pangkal nadi. Jongin mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menarik pria yang lebih putih ke dalam gang kecil jauh dari keramaian.

"apa maumu?!" Dyo berteriak lantang setelah tubuhnya ditubrukan dengan keras pada tembok bata yang basah dan berlumut.

"kau bertanya apa mauku?! Aku disini, dan aku melihatmu Dyo- _ya_ , aku ingin kembali mengobrol denganmu dan— oke, salahku karena tiba-tiba berusaha menciummu tapi tidakkah kau ingin mengobrol denganku dan bukannya pergi begitu saja?!" Jongin terengah setelah berucap, kembali lagi ia menyaksikan bagaimana bibir itu menyerinai jahat, dan demi tuhan Jongin sungguh itu mengubur senyum menjijikan itu kedasar bumi.

"aku tidak berharap kau datang Jongin" Dyo berucap lirih namun dengan aksen yang pas, masuk kedalam pendengaran pria lainnya tanpa hambatan. Jongin merasa dirinya hancur sesaat sebelum setelahnya memberanikan diri berucap

"kau tidak berharap aku datang? kau tidak senang aku datang—"

"aku tidak pernah mengharap kau datang! meskipun aku berusaha untuk menelan setiap permintaanku pada tuhan, pada bintang yang jatuh, pada lampion yang terbang atau apapun, aku selalu berusaha menelan harapanku untukmu! Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, kau datang padaku lalu kau menyentakku pergi, kau datang padaku lalu kau mengusirku, kau datang padaku hanya untuk kembali membiarkan ku pergi! Kali ini apa?! Kau datang lagi padaku, lalu esok? Apa esok hari kau akan membuangku kembali?! Keparat! Kau memaki bajingan untukku setiap saat ketika kita duduk dibangku sekolah tanpa sadar bahwa disini kau yang berperan sebagai bajingan, bajingan yang bahkan lebih kotor dari sampah!" tanpa aba-aba Dyo meninju Jongin tepat pada rahang.

Jongin mundur perlahan, ia merasakan nyeri teramat pada pangkal rahangnya. Rasa amis serta asin bercampur pada lidah, mungkin darah keluar dari dalam mulut karena pukulan keras itu. Pria yang dipukul masih bergeming, mengabaikan bagaiman kini darah mulai keluar dari sela bibir. Otaknya tersumbat untuk terus memikirkan untai kalimat Dyo, bagaimana ia bahkan dengan tidak tahu malu muncul kembali tanpa memikirkan perbuatannya dimasa lalu. Saat dimana pria itu berkorban banyak hal untuknya, dimana pria itu memberikan banyak hal untuknya, dan Jongin hanya menerima tanpa merasa perlu untuk memberi.

Pria berkulit perunggu itu roboh seketika saat Dyo memberi banyak pukulan kewajah. Tubuh cantik Dyo duduk diatas Jongin yang kini terkapar tidak berdaya, memberi pukulan bertubi dan merutuk berbagai macam ucapan kotor. Jongin tetap diam, air matanya jatuh dengan penyesalan yang mungkin tak berujung. Samar ia melihat bayang marah Dyo diatasnya, pria itu memukulnya asal, wajah memerah dan tangis yang menguasai. Jika saja dengan ini segalanya akan berubah, Dyo akan kembali padanya dan mereka bisa bahagia, menerima pukulan sampai rusuknya patahpun Jongin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan.

Sejenak Jongin berusaha untuk membuka kelopak ketika dirasa pukulan Dyo terhenti. Pria itu bernafas tidak teratur, kedua tangannya beristirahat dikedua sisi pinggul Jongin. Dua pasang manik itu bertatap lama, tidak ada yang berucap. Isak tangis Dyo menjadi dominan begitu maniknya menangkap butir air mengalir dari sudut kelopak Jongin. Pria yang terbaring sungguh menyedihkan, dengan banyak darah dan memar pada wajah, leher sampai pada belikat. Jemari putih milik Dyo perlahan mendekat lagi pada wajah Jongin, membelainya lembut tanpa niat untuk menyakiti. Bibir hatinya bergumam kata 'maaf' berulang kali tiada henti, dan tangis semakin serak terdengar begitu Jongin menatapnya sembari tersenyum lemah.

Dyo kembali merangkak diatas pria yang terbaring, tangannya dengan lembut menyeka air mata yang juga mengalir deras dari kelopak Jongin. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan nafas berat pria yang terlentang dan mencium wewangian amis yang kentara. Ia memberi ciuman lembut pada bibir Jongin, menekan permukannya dengan pelan dan penuh hasrat. Bibir hati itu menuruni rahang, menjilat setiap inci luka yang terpapar. Tanpa rasa jijik Dyo menelan segala yang masuk pada indra pengecapnya, keringat, bekas memar dan darah milik Jongin. Pria itu mengerang rendah, merasakan sensasi nyeri, perih yang menyenangkan pada setiap jengkal yang disentuh oleh benda lunak dalam mulut Dyo.

Begitu selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Dyo beralih ikut terlentang disamping. Pria itu menyelipkan lengannya sebagai tumpuan kepala Jongin sebelum setelahnya menarik si pria perunggu kedalam pelukan hangat. Walau tidak melihatnya secara langsung namun Dyo jelas merasakan Jongin tersenyum didalam pelukannya, pria itu bergumam sesuatu yang acak sebelum setelahnya kepalanya mendongak dan manik indah itu menangkap milik Dyo dengan penuh pilu.

"maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku. Aku.. aku ingin melihatmu, aku ingin bersamamu.. aku merindukanmu. Dyo- _ya_ , aku—"

"shhh, aku tahu. Aku tahu. Maafkan aku" mendengar Jongin dengan susah payah mengeluarkan sisa suaranya Dyo menyela dengan lembut. Pria itu kembali membawa Jongin kedalam pelukan, menciumi setiap helai rambut yang kini setengah basah. Ia begitu merasa lucu memikirkan keduanya berakhir pada gang sempit dan terlentang diatas tanah becek, namun apapun itu, bagaimanapun, dimanapun selama ia bersama Jongin, segalanya akan menjadi baik.

"kupikir kau akan membunuhku" Jongin berucap setelah jeda hening panjang. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat bagaimana mimik wajah pria lainnya. Dyo memberi senyum hangat, kemudian berucap

"tadinya begitu, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"

"ew ew, _oh god. So cheesy_ "

* * *

"Hey Jongin!"

Pria yang merasa terpanggil mencari asal muasal suara, ia menolehkan kepala kesegala arah hanya untuk melihat Dyo berdiri diujung sana, kedua tangan melambai dan senyum cerah terpatri indah. Jongin melebarkan manik, tidak ada diingatannya bahwa ia memberitahu bocah itu dimana tempatnya berkuliah, jadi bagaimana Dyo bisa ada disini?

Begitu Dyo berjalan santai kearahnya, Jongin menyipitkan manik. Jelas terlihat bahwa banyak anak gadis disana yang memandang pacarnya penuh kagum, beberapa diantaranya berbisik dan mungkin banyak yang mengenal Dyo mengingat dulunya bocah itu adalah bintang K-pop. Jongin mencibir tidak senang bagaimana Dyo sesekali menebar senyum dan mengumbar pesona bahkan pada lelaki yang berkedip kearahnya.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Dyo bertanya saat keduanya sedang berjalan menuju mobil. Kali ini Dyo menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin menjemput pacarnya dan pria sialan ini dengan bangga tidak mau memberitahu darimana ia tahu dimana Jongin berkuliah.

"Hey Jongin, kamu akan menjadi jelek jika terus seperti itu, ditambah dengan luka lebammu itu, wajahmu jadi seperti kodok! Aku tidak mau punya pacar berwajah kodok!" Pria yang lebih putih kembali berucap sembari menyikut lengan Jongin begitu didapati pria itu tidak memberi respon.

"tidak usah jadi pacarku kalau begitu!"

"ah tidak tidak. Walau wajahmu jelek kupikir aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu, aku tidak peduli meskipun kau berubah menjadi kodok atau kadal sekalipun, aku tetap mencintaimu!" kembali Dyo berucap riang, membentuk hati dengan kedua jemarinya didada. Jongin hanya mendengus malas sebelum setelahnya ia kembali memberi respon

"berhenti dengan bualanmu, berhentilah bergurau!"

"oh baiklah-baiklah. Ada apa?" kini Dyo berhenti dihadapan Jongin, menghadang langkah anak itu.

"lihat sekelilingmu, lihat anak-anak itu!" Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana menumpahkan kekesalannya, ia marah karena alasan yang tidak menentu namun tetap saja itu sungguh menganggunya. Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana pria yang putih memperhatikan sekeliling dengan alis berkerut, ia meyakini dalam hati Dyo masih tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"berhentilah tebar pesona Do Kyungsoo! Berhenti menatap balik mereka dan berhentilah tersenyum pada orang-orang itu!" pada akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri untuk berucap, mengabaikan bagaimana ia nantinya akan terlihat kekanakan. Ia menunggu respon pria lainnya karena Dyo hanya diam sejenak sebelum setelahnya pria itu tertawa lebar.

"tunggu, tunggu, lihat tingkahmu! Kau begitu menggemaskan Oh tuhan" Dyo berucap susah payah diantara tawa, jemarinya menyeka butir air yang jatuh dari sudut kelopak.

"berhentilah cemburu, kau tahu aku hanya menyukaimu" pria putih itu kembali bergumam begitu Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan amarah sebagai respon.

"oke, oke. Maafkan aku, apa aku harus menutup mataku setiap kali menjemputmu?" Jongin masih diam dan Dyo terus saja mengoceh.

"ah, oke aku menyerah! Apa maumu kali ini?" Pria yang lebih putih kini ganti terdiam, menatap Jongin dengan manik menyipit. Jongin menghela nafas sebelum setelahnya berjalan pelan melewati Dyo.

"ayo pulang" kata si pria perunggu dengan pelan. Mungkin dia lelah karena kegiatan, atau lelah karena diluar kendali kenyataannya Dyo begitu _hyper_.

"oh tuhan Jongin, kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Bahkan jika kau menjadi gendut, berlemak, tua dan keriput, atau aku harus terus mendorongmu diatas kursi roda sekalipun, aku masih akan mencintaimu sampai keujung bumi!" Dyo masih berucap sembari menyamakan langkah dengan Jongin disamping.

"itu bodoh, bumi bulat dan tidak berujung"

"kau ini tidak menyenangkan!"

* * *

"Astaga! Apa tempat ini baru saja dilanda tsunami?" Dyo secara otomatis mencaci begitu tersaji dihadapannya ruang apartemen besar yang begitu berantakan. Ada banyak sisa makanan, bungkus tidak terpakai, pakaian kotor dan kaus kaki berbau busuk dimana-mana. Dyo bisa meyakini dengan mudah bahwa kaus kaki menjijikan itu adalah milik Jongin.

"jangan berlebihan. Kami tinggal berlima dan kami semua laki-laki, tidak ada pembantu dan yeah— beginilah" Jongin memberi respon sembari memimpin jalan untuk masuk.

"kau tinggal berlima?"

"Um, Jumyeon, Minseok, Kris dan Luhan. Kami semua pada akhirnya berhasil sampai disini"

"kalian berlima berhasil bersekolah disini? Dengan otak bodoh kalian? Keajaiban macam apa itu" Dyo menatap remeh kearah Jongin hanya untuk mendapat lemparan bantal pada puncak kepala.

"yeah, kami belajar giat dan beberapa kenalan ayahku disini juga membantu. Kecuali Minseok, dia masuk dengan beasiswa penuh" Jongin menjawab santai sebelum setelahnya meninggalkan Dyo sendirian di ruang tengah.

Pria putih itu memperhatikan sekitar, ia bingung akan mengambil duduk dimana dan memilih untuk menyingkirkan beberapa majalah dewasa disofa. Membersihkan tempat itu dari serpihan keripik dan duduk dengan tidak nyaman.

"jadi— dimana mereka semua?" Dyo mulai bertanya begitu melihat Jongin keluar dari dapur dan membawa sebuah nampan berisikan dua gelas air.

"mereka punya urusan masing-masing tentu saja" Jongin mulai duduk nyaman, mengabaikan bagaimana barang-barang sejujurnya menganggu penglihatan.

"bagaimana kalian bisa hidup ditempat seperti ini? ini lebih seperti kandang" pria yang lebih putih berucap jijik sembari melempar tatap sekeliling.

"kami hidup damai dan tenang, berhentilah memprotes tempat ini!" sedikitnya Jongin menegur hanya untuk melihat bibir Dyo cemberut lucu.

"ah— bagaimana dengan Baekhyun _hyung_?" Jongin melempar pertanyaan setelah dikira pria lainnya hanya mencibir sebagai respon.

"Baekhyun _hyung_? Ah, dia tinggal bersamaku" Dyo menjawab santai setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas, mengabaikan tatap membara Jongin.

"kalian tinggal bersama?! Berdua?"

"tentu saja, dia punya sebuah _club_ dikota ini dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dan mengurusnya" pria itu bersandar pada sofa setelah berucap.

"hey, bagaimana bisa kalian tinggal berdua—"

"Oh tuhan, berhentilah menjadi cemburu! Dia lebih mencintai uang dari pada penis!" Dyo menyela dengan geram sebelum Jongin sempat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jongin diam, menjulurkan lidah kekanakan hanya untuk mendapat tatap melotot dari pria lainnya.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sesekali berebut _remote control_ karena Jongin lebih menyukai film _action_ dari pada melihat berita _global._ Ayolah, anak muda mana yang masih menonton berita kecuali pria bodoh ini, bahkan si pintar Minseok akan tetap memilih kartun untuk menjadi tontonan.

Melihat majalah dewasa yang telah disingkirkan dibawah meja, Jongin menyerinai. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal berdua dengan Dyo didalam apartemen, meyakini bahwa ke-empat temannya memiliki urusan masing-masing dan biasanya mereka akan pulang larut. Maka Jongin segera berdiri, menarik pergelangan tangan Dyo dan menyeret pria itu menuju kekamarnya dilantai dua. Jongin masih melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti bahwa Dyo masihlah bertenaga kuat, maka pria perunggu itu mengerahkan sisa kekuatannya untuk berhasil mengunci Dyo bersama dengan dirinya didalam kamar.

"aku bisa menebak kau pasti sedang _horny_ , tidak perlu menyeretku seperti itu!" pria yang lebih putih mendengus setelah berucap. Maniknya mengamati sekitar dan takjub karena kamar ini lebih bersih dari ruang manapun yang sedari tadi dilewatinya.

"bagaimana bisa kamarmu bersih?"

"berhentilah bertanya dan cium aku" Jongin menyerinai, memberi kedipan mata sebelum setelahnya tubuhnya didorong mundur menabrak tembok.

Ciuman itu terjadi dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun, lidah bermain dengan lidah dan geraman bersatu padu. Jemari Dyo dengan beringas meraih pinggul Jongin, bermain dengan puting yang telah tegak sebelum setelahnya mulut itu ganti menjilati rahang dan turun sampai pada belikat. Dyo dengan susah payah merobek kemeja Jongin dan berhasil menjilati setiap inci tubuhnya. Jongin dengan hasrat yang telah memburu ikut mengambil _t-shirt_ Dyo dari tubuhnya, memaparkan pemandangan otot paling indah masuk pada indra penglihatan. Keduanya saling beradu tanpa ampun.

Entah bagaimana Jongin kini mendapat dirinya melayang diatas Dyo, menjilati setiap jengkal yang terlihat dan memberi ciuman panas pada bibir hati yang kini merah menggoda. Keduanya mendesah dan terus memberi sentuh pada ereksi satu sama lain dengan girang. Tidak ada yang menghalangi, tidak ada yang menjadi dinding penghambat, segalanya mengikuti alur dan Jongin mendapati dirinya bahagia begitu tersaji dihadapannya wajah Dyo yang memohon untuk diberi lebih.

Keadaan berbalik dengan cepat, kini Jongin berada dibawah kuasa Dyo. Pria putih itu menjilati bibirnya lapar. Maniknya menjelajah pada tubuh Jongin yang kini telanjang, Dyo bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia telah menelanjangi mangsanya. Jongin menggigil begitu udara malam menyergap, dan secara otomatis menutup penisnya yang kini telah setengah tegak. Dyo menyerinai puas, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa miliknya juga butuh dipuaskan, ia perlu menyobek lubang Jongin atau memiliki penis Jongin didalam dirinya atau mereka bisa melakukan keduanya. Namun Dyo memilih untuk memandangi Jongin lebih lama, seseorang yang dirindukannya bertahun-tahun akhirnya muncul dan menjadi pacarnya, itu adalah keajaiban tuhan. Jongin adalah keajaiban sekaligus kado natal terindah.

Pria yang terlentang menyadari bahwa Dyo tersenyum manis menatapnya, kali ini tidak ada nafsu yang membara dan Jongin menyadari dirinya nyaman berada diantara tatap itu

"Hey sayang" Dyo memulai pembicaraan, tubuhnya masih melayang diatas Jongin dan kedua lengan berada disekitar pria yang terlentang sebagai tumpuan.

"Um?"

"apa kau berfikir untuk menikah— denganku tentu saja"

"hah?" Jongin mengkerutkan kening, merasa aneh dan geli dengan percakapan seperti ini. perutnya serasa dikoyak dan ia bersusah payah untuk tidak tertawa karena Dyo bermimik serius.

"yeah, menikah. Kau tahu, sepasang cincin, gereja, mengucap janji suci dan berciuman didepan tamu undangan. Kita bisa mengadopsi beberapa anak, mungkin dua orang anak laki-laki dan dua perempuan, atau mungkin anak kembar? dan— oh! Kita akan punya anak anjing, atau kucing? Kita akan berlibur, lalu—"

"Hey! Kau memaksaku menikah bahkan saat umurku belum menginjak 23 tahun?! Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahku!" Jongin mulai memasang wajah gelisah, ia melotot pada Dyo dan tidak habis fikir bahwa seperti ini lah watak Dyo sesungguhnya. Begitu berisik dan menyulitkan.

"kau pikir berapa umurku? Kita ini seumuran! Aku juga belum menyelesaikan kuliahku!" pria yang lebih putih tidak mau mengalah, maniknya ikut melotot pada pria yang terlentang.

"lalu mengapa kau mengajakku menikah dan mengadopsi anak, atau anak kucing, atau anjing atau apapun? Kau fikir mau diberi makan apa mereka?!" pria perunggu itu itu meneriaki Dyo dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"Hey, berhenti berteriak! Aku hanya— aku hanya tidak mau kau tinggalkan!" setelah berucap Dyo sedikit menunduk, maniknya tidak cerah seperti biasa dan sinar wajahnya meredup.

Jongin dengan lembut mengambil dagu pria yang lebih putih dengan jemarinya, tersenyum lembut dan menariknya kedalam ciuman hangat. Itu begitu lembut dan menyenangkan.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku bersumpah" Jongin berucap diantara ciuman, dan ia yakin dengan segenap hati bahwa Dyo tersenyum setelahnya.

"jadi, bagaimana dengan tunangan?" pria yang lebih putih kembali berucap setelah mengangkat wajanhya, ia memberi kecup ringan pada ujung hidung Jongin dan direspon dengan tawa ringan dari pria itu.

"mungkin kita memikirkan yang satu itu" Jongin memberi respon yang pasti kali ini, ia merasa geli melihat tatap binar dari Dyo yang masih setia melayang diatasnya.

Keduanya bertatap lama, Jongin bersyukur pada tuhan yang masih memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali melihat senyum hati yang sama, suara serak yang sama dan aroma yang sama. Sementara Dyo, pria itu masih akan terus berharap bahwa disisa umurnya akan menjadi panjang dan bisa terus bersama dengan Jongin. Apapun itu, asalkan ia bisa merasakan nafas Jongin disekitar, maka tidak ada lagi pintanya yang lain.

"jadi— mungkin kau akan mengijinkanku untuk tinggal bersamamu sebelum hari pertunangan kita?" Jongin berucap saat Dyo mulai memberi kecup ringan pada rahang. Pria putih itu berhenti sejenak, maniknya kembali menangkap manik Jongin dengan alis berkerut, kemudian melotot seakan menyadari sesuatu

"dan membiarkan apartemenku menjadi kandang babi seperti tempat ini? BIG NO! Kau tinggal sendiri!" Dyo bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil kain bajunya dengan gerak cepat.

"Dyo- _ya_! Kau bilang akan menikahiku!"

"Tidak! Menikahlah dengan kaus kaki busukmu itu!"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Oh tuhan, aku mencintaimu juga!"

* * *

Berulang kali Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan frustasi, ini tidak baik untuk menglihatannya dan sungguh ia hanya ingin pulang melebihi apapun. Sejak semalam Dyo memborbardir tidurnya dengan cerita mengenai Jongin yang datang saat opera, bocah itu mengatakan bahwa Jongin seperti kado natal terbaik, mentari pagi saat musim dingin, mantel hangat saat musim panas dan bunga Sakura saat kemarau mendera, _Ugh sungguh menggelikan_. Kali ini bocah sialan itu meminta Baekhyun untuk ikut mengunjungi apartemen Jongin, sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit heran bagaimana Dyo memperingatkan dirinya untuk membawa tissue basah dan pengharum ruangan ketika berangkat, namun pria yang lebih tua memilih untuk mengindahkan.

Jadi— disinilah Baekhyun, dengan jijik melihat bagaimana mengerikan kondisi apartemen Jongin, ditinggali oleh lima anak lelaki remaja dengan hormon berlebih. Tidak akan sedikitpun celah bersih disini, bahkan bau sperma menyerbu dari sudut manapun. Baekhyun sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati _apakah mereka selalu masturbasi bersama, apakah mereka saling bersetubuh ataukah mereka memang maniak seks? Oh god._

"kau seharusnya memintaku untuk membawa peralatan pembersih ruang" Baekhyun berbisik ke telinga yang lebih muda.

"kau akan terkena serangan jantung jika melihat keadaan dapurnya" Dyo balas berbisik.

"apa apartemen ini tidak memiliki pelayanan pembersih?"

"mereka akan mengundurkan diri segera setelah melihat tempat biadab ini" pria yang lebih muda berdecih setelah berucap, mengeratkan pegangan pada kantong makanan yang dibawanya untuk makan siang.

"kapan kita akan pulang?" pria berambut jambu itu mulai merengek.

"kita bahkan baru sampai hyung!" Dyo sedikit menyentak, pria yang lebih tua baru saja akan menjawab namun gagal karena Luhan segera datang menyambut. Lelaki tampan itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana tidur, senyum cerah terpatri begitu melihat wajah tidak asing Dyo berdiri kaku didekat pintu.

"Dyo- _ya_! Baekhyun _hyun_ g! Oh tuhan, Hey Jongin! bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan mereka menunggu disini, mari masuk tuan tuan!" Luhan memberi komando dengan keras.

"duduklah, aku akan memanggil yang lain!" pria itu sekali lagi memberi komando dengan wajah cerah.

"hey Luhan, menurutmu dimana kami akan duduk? Bahkan tidak ada ruang kosong yang bersih disini, apa apartemen ini baru diserang binatang buas?! _Oh sial_ " Baekhyun mulai mengumpat.

"mereka sendirilah binatang buas itu _hyung_ " Dyo berucap santai dan meletakan kantong makanan dengan asal diatas meja, mengabaikan tatap Luhan yang mulai cemberut.

Baekhyun mulai mendesah, jemarinya perlahan menyingkirkan sesuatunya dari sofa, ada banyak barang disana, sisa makanan, kaus kaki, celana bekas bahkan kain pel. Luhan ikut membantu tentu saja, wajahnya sedikit merah karena malu mengingat betapa jorok tempat tinggal itu.

Sembari menunggu kelimanya bersiap dan mandi, Dyo memutuskan untuk sedikit merapikan meja makan. Baekhyun menolak untuk membantu sehingga ia memilih untuk mengambil piring didapur. Pria berambut jambu itu terkejut untuk yang kesekian kali melihat bagaimana dapur mereka terlihat seperti rumah tikus, bahkan ia kesulitan untuk mencari piring bersih.

Semua siap dan para laki-laki itu duduk dengan tidak tenang, Dyo sedikit mengalami sakit kepala dengan kebisingan ini. Sungguh sebuah mimpi buruk dengan menyatukan Jumyeon, Minseok dan Baekhyun sekaligus, mereka akan sangat berisik dan meributkan banyak hal. Kris masih dengan tenang menyantap makanannya, wajahnya tegas dan kali ini rambutnya dicat merah cerah. Meskipun bergabung dalam kebisingan, namun Minseok masih dengan argument pintarnya, melibatkan berbagai teori dari setiap buku yang pernah dibaca. Luhan masihlah lelaki tampan yang pemarah, dia adalah juru masak disini. Jumyeon tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun _hyung,_ keduanya adalah dua orang paling berisik. Mereka akan membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari siapa presiden Amerika ke-32 sampai mengapa ikan bernafas dengan insang.

"Hey guys, kalian harus tahu satu hal!" Jongin memecah kebisingan dengan suara lantang. Baekhyun berdecih disamping dan terus makan, mengabaikan wajah Jongin perlahan menjadi kisut karena merasa diabaikan.

"Hey, aku sedang berbicara!"

"sejak tadi kau berbicara jadi katakan saja!" Luhan berucap kesal disela makannya.

"Dyo akan menikahiku!" pria perunggu itu berucap keras. Pria yang duduk dimeja terdiam seketika terkecuali Dyo yang kini sudah tersedak makanannya. Baekhyun berdeham sebelum kemudian berteriak pada si muda yang kini sibuk minum untuk meredakan kerongkongan.

"kau akan menikahinya?! Tanpa persetujuanku?!"

"Hey, lihat tempat ini! Aku hanya akan menjadi pembantu rumah tangga jika menikah dengannya!" Dyo berucap serak namun keras, melotot pada Jongin yang kini berwajah masam. Keempat temannya tertawa keras, bahkan Minseok nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya dan Jumyeon hampir memuntahkan makanan. Mereka geli dengan fakta bagaimana cinta Jongin kini berbalik sebelah pihak.

"Dyo- _yaaaaa_ " Jongin mulai merengek.

"berhenti merajuk!" Dyo kembali melanjutkan makan ditengah tawa yang lain sebelum kemudian Jongin berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, pria perunggu itu melangkah kedapur tanpa sepatah kata. Melihat itu Dyo menghela nafas, dengan cepat ia ikut berdiri dan menyeret kaki menuju dapur.

"mereka bahkan belum menikah dan sudah terjadi pertengkaran rumah tangga" Kris bergumam setelah kedua pasangan itu meninggalkan ruang.

* * *

Dyo bersandar pada dinding dapur begitu melihat Jongin tidak ingin diganggu, ini sudah berjalan beberapa menit setelah keduanya memilih untuk meninggalkan kebisingan diruang makan. Pria yang lebih putih sudah merengek meminta maaf pada Jongin, namun pria perunggu itu masih diam seribu kata.

"Oh baiklah-baiklah! Kau menang! Dengar, kita akan tetap menikah sayang. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana nanti apartemen kita akan berubah menjadi kapal pecah atau kandang babi sekalipun, aku tidak peduli jika nanti kaus kakimu berserakan dimana-mana, atau serpih makanan yang berjatuhan dan menyebabkan banyak hewan merayap datang, atau sepraiku yang mulai berubah warna karena tidak diganti atau apapun. Aku tidak akan peduli asal aku bisa bersamamu!" Dyo menyudahi ceramahnya dan mendapati Jongin berbalik, menyajikan senyum menawan dengan manik berbinar cerah. _Ah sungguh apapun rela Dyo lakukan asalkan bisa terus melihat pemandangan seperti ini._

" _Ouch_ , kau romantis sekali _my sweet pie_!" garis senyum menggoda tersirat dari bibir apik Jongin begitu setelah berucap, ia terkekeh begitu Dyo balas berkedip genit kearahnya.

"apapun untukmu _sweet heart_ " setelahnya Dyo mendekatkan diri kearah Jongin, menangkup rahangnya lembut dengan kedua tangan. Sementara pria lainnya segera mengistirahatkan kedua telapak pada pinggul Dyo, jemarinya bermain disekitar kemaluan dengan gerak menggoda.

"oh _my sweety cake_ , berhentilah menggoda" pria putih itu terus berucap diantara desah, berusaha untuk menegakkan bagian bawah milik lawannya.

"kau mulai tegak _my beloved sunshine_ " kali ini Jongin membalas, bersuara dengan oktaf rendah, maniknya berkedip cepat sementara lidah mulai bermain dengan pangkal leher Dyo. Jemarinya terus menyentuh selangkaan pria itu dengan seduktif, mengiringi berbagai macam suara rintih dari keduanya.

"Oh Jongin, sayang, _honey_ , sentuh milikku Oh!" yang lebih putih kali ini meraup mulut Jongin, lidahnya menjelajah sampai pada pangkal tenggorokan, Jongin mendesah keras menghantarkan rangsang terhadap dirinya.

Keduanya berciuman ganas, jemari Jongin dengan lihai menarik turun celana Dyo sampai terjatuh diatas marmer. Dyo menggigit bibir bawahnya keras begitu lidah Jongin terus turun melewati pusarnya. Satu lagi pemandangan indah adalah bagaimana melihat bibir bengkak Jongin ada disekeliling kemaluannya yang tegak. Itu memberikan rangsang tersendiri dan Dyo akan merelakan banyak hal untuk bisa terus melihat ini dari jarak dekat.

Keduanya terus melanjutkan kegiatan, tidak ada yang memakai bawahan kali ini. Penis keduanya terus menjulang tegak tanpa tahu diri, mereka terus mendesah, menggeram dan bermain diantaran gumpal sperma. Dapur menjadi lebih berantakan dan bau busuk sperma serta air mani menyeruak memenuhi ruang. Tidak ada yang peduli, Jongin belum mau berhenti dan sepertinya Dyo tidak memiliki niat untuk melepas kemaluan Jongin dari tangannya.

* * *

"apa menurutmu mereka bertengkar didalam sana?" Jumyeon memulai obrolan tengah begitu dirasa Jongin maupun Dyo belum juga kembali.

"ayolah, pasangan itu punya banyak urusan rumah tangga" Minseok berucap cuek, melahap ayamnya yang tinggal separuh.

"abaikan mereka, kau tidak—" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan obrolannya, terdengar suara perabotan berkarat terjatuh dari arah dapur. Semua yang duduk dimeja terdiam sejenak, Kris hanya berkedip singkat sebelum setelahnya berucap

"apa sebaiknya kita lihat ada apa dibelakang?"

"apa mungkin mereka saling membunuh?" Jumyeon kembali berucap sembrono, segera Luhan melempar sisa tulang kearahnya. Ini sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Jumyeon tetap tidak ada yang membantu.

"ini mengerikan, bagaimana jika dapur kami jadi berantakan!" Minseok mendesah setelah berucap, mulutnya bahkan masih penuh dengan daging ayam.

"tempat itu bahkan lebih mirip gudang dari pada dapur!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan aksen jelas, mengabaikan bagaimana keempat lainnya mendengus tidak setuju.

Beberapa saat setelah kelompok lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan, suara yang sama kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih nyaring, ada perabotan besi yang jatuh, mungkin juga beberapa benda pecah. Kelimanya menghentikan kegiatan makan sejenak untuk saling memandang sebelum setelahnya berlarian dengan gerak cepat menuju dapur.

"Hey guys ada ap— _OH FUCK_!" Jumyeon adalah yang pertama muncul dari balik dinding, maniknya melihat pemandangan paling menjijikan yang pernah ada. Disana ada dua tubuh tanpa busana bergulat mesra diatas marmer, bibir bertaruh dengan bibir dan penis bertubruk dengan penis. Keduanya terus saling meraup, mengabaikan lantai yang kian kotor dan dipenuhi dengan jejak putih sperma bercampur dengan sampah dan sisa makanan.

" _Ugh_ aku bisa memuntahkan ayamku!"

"kalian binatang menjijikan!"

" _Oh shit_ ini dapur demi tuhan! kau menghancurkan selera makanku!"

" _OH YOU JERK_! Jauhkan sperma busukmu dari jatah makan kami!"

* * *

Baik Jongin maupun Dyo keduanya masih terbaring diatas marmer, mengabaikan bagaimana tubuh yang masih lengket dan bau busuk yang menelusuk indra penciuman. Kepala Jongin bersandar pada lengan Dyo dan keduanya masih berlomba berebut nafas lelah. Senyum senang terpancar indah dan bintik merah jambu mendominasi dua belah pipi. Ini adalah awal dan Jongin mulai mendongak dan memandangi manik Dyo dengan cerah, ada sejenis pelangi disana dan banyak bias cahaya terang tersirat. Sementara pria putih itu menunduk, memberi sentuh lembut pada kulit perunggu jongin dengan jemari. Jongin seperti bintang jatuh. Cemerlang dalam gelap dan mencerminkan banyak harap.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu"

"aku lebih mencintaimu"

"mari kita membuat kontrak untuk selalu bersama sampai 100 tahun kedepan"

"yeah, mari kita selalu bersama untuk 10, 100 dan 1000 tahun kedepan!"

Kedua kelingking menyatu dan senyum tulus tersaji. Kini Jongin mengerti bahwa cinta tidak memalsukan, ada banyak kejadian dan ia baru sadar bahwa Dyo adalah manusia penggoda yang paling berisik. Satu lagi fakta yang terungkap bahwa Jongin tidak lebih seperti gadis pemalu dan pemarah sekaligus. Itu kekanakan dan Dyo selalu menyukai bagaiman pria perunggu itu merajuk kepadanya.

Nah selesai sudah cerita ini kawan:)

.

.

Kali ini ceritanya benar-benar selesai kawan hihi

Aku tidak tau apa kutulis diepilog:( tapi aku harap kalian semua menyukai epilogku hihi!

semoga semakin banyak yang memberi review yaa💓

Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah follow dan favorite!

Terimakasih untuk **Sleepyinsomniacx, , ninidpooh, soo1201, Lily Park 1, Kimk41, BenihKaisoo, Meloozyx, Ayys, Kyungie22, Guest, zkdltn, TulangRusuknyaDyo, cherry, Kamboja, TELEPORT GIRL, colakadi, Lovesoo, wulankai500, randommedy, Kyubear9597, xixiii88, asterfujo, rubykaisoo, yukitoya, chansekyuu, Guest, Kyungie22, srpromise, Neng-Aya**

TERIMAKASIH SEKALI UNTUK REVIEW KALIAN YANG BERHARGA💓💓💓

tunggu cerita selanjutnya hihi💓

sekian dari Biancadeo!

See youu💓


End file.
